Creator Chronicles: Life
by Viperwatcher
Summary: Zen Black was an ordinary kid from 2009. But when he mysteriously gets transported to a different world with a "bonus" and meeting someone whom he likes, had changed his life for the better. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Hey Guys! Viperwatcher here. I just want to say that this is my very first (Halo) Fanfic and I just want to request that please go easy on the reviews and please give reviews about my stories. They're may be plot holes but I'am trying my best to fill them up. Anyways, this story is a crossover from my Original Concept (OC) to Halo itself. Keep in mind that this is only the prologue. So without further delay here is the prologue for my story: **

**Creator Chronicles: Life**

**All Bungie related characters and other companies are copyrighted except MY characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

It was a boring day and dragging day for Zen Black. He was at his computer researching for a homework he had for school. He stretched himself as he stood up in front of the computer, proud of himself of finally defeating procrastination. He then headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to snack on.

He returned to his room with a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of water. He sat down on the chair and stared out the window, letting the videos he selected on You Tube to 'buffer'. Zen normally does this 'staring out the window' thing when he is in deep thought. He was thinking about the delivery of his driver license which was supposed to be today. Sure enough there was a ring on the doorbell and his Mother answered it before he could do.

"Wow son you finally have a license, I can finally ask you to drive me around!" his mom said teasingly. Zen couldn't help but smile.

His mom handed him the card and he looked at it. After that he went upstairs back to his computer. He checked the monitor and there was an IM for him from one of his friends, telling him that he should come to the mall and hang out. He replied to him and they will meet in half on hour. He chose himself a blue shirt with some jeans and headed for their garage. Since he now had an _official_ license he could finally drive his motorcycle around with no fear of being caught without a license.

He turned on his motorcycle and told his mom that he was going to the mall. After a few minutes of driving he finally arrived at their local mall and parked his motorcycle. He turned it off and started heading towards the entrance. A few feet from the entrance, he noticed a light shimmering at the side of the building. It wasn't bright but only bright enough to attract attention when someone was near enough. Zen was a _very_ curious boy for his age, being a smart-ass as one of his friends use to tease him, he naturally got attracted to the light. He looked at his watch and it said 4:15 PM. He arrived 15 min early, so he checked it out. The 'light' at the side of the building had thick trees and some bushes.

He got attracted to the light because he knew for a fact there was nothing supposed to be there. He walked towards it and started brushing past bushes to see where its source was. There he saw 'it'. The light was radiating from a spherical orb which was floating off the ground. He whispered 'Wow' under his breath. He stepped toward it then. The orb suddenly dashed toward him. He was so fast he didn't have enough time to react. The light orb placed itself on his chest and he suddenly felt hot. He felt a strange power was surging toward his body. But then he started feeling a headache. His head felt like it would burst out from his skull. He wanted to badly scream but no sound came out. He prayed for the pain to stop, his prayer was answered and he became unconscious due to the pain in his head.

* * *

**Liking the story so far? Please review my story!**


	2. Chapter Arrival

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating this story regularly.**

**This chapter happened before the Chapter Halo 2: Cairo Station  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 Arrival

"Uh…… My head." groaned Zen.

He was on the ground for some unknown reason but then he remembered he became unconscious and he just deducted that his knees buckled and he collapsed on to the ground. He started to pull himself up rubbing his eyes as he was still dazed. He looked at his surrounding and it surprised him.

_What in the world._ He thought looking around where he was.

He was in a dark room. He was in a _room_. Last time he checked he was at a parking not near mall. Not necessarily in a parking lot but still. When his eyes adjusted enough he was in some sort of storage room. After looking around he saw a light source coming down from the wall.

_Aha a door!_ He thought happily as he wanted to get out of the dark.

He felt his hand on the wall and then he felt a door knob. He grasped it and opened it slowly. He peeked outside the hallway. What he saw made him repeat what he said earlier. He was in a hallway that was space age looking like what you see on those Hollywood space-sets. There were fluorescent lights on the ceiling that shined brightly. Luckily there was no one at the hallway and he felt somehow relieved at the thought. He started walking down the hallway towards the left. And then he heard _something_.

He couldn't describe what it was he was hearing. It was like alien talk literally. He could hear two people talking two each other at the corner of the hallway. They were speaking something incoherent, something he couldn't understand. They were talking in a different language. He slowly edged at the corner of the hallway, peeking. And he then saw it. They were tall, _very tall_. They were 2 of them. One was wearing a blue sort of like armor and the other a red one. They had something strange clipped at their belt. It looked like a sci-fi toy you could buy at a kids shop. Then he noticed their faces. Obviously they were wearing a helmet, but Zen could clearly see that their jaw was split._ Split in two_; like it was there mandibles.

Zen couldn't believe his eyes; he was seeing something straight out of science fiction. He slowly backed away from the corner of the hallway, but then he _bumped_ into something. He felt his heart suddenly reach turned as calmly as he can; trying not to break into a run. There it was another one of _them_ right in front of him. This one this time was wearing a _dress, obviously a female. _

"Hello." It said to him in a warm welcoming voice.

_Oh no, no, no! Please don't kill me. _He thought to himself.

"Are you ok?" asked the alien in front him eyeing him.

Zen couldn't utter a single word since he was practically hyperventilating and filled with fear; He just stared wide eyed at the being in front of him.

The alien stared back curiously.

But at this time Zen _cracked_. He just couldn't take it anymore. His mind suddenly went in to flight-or-fight response but seeing that he obviously couldn't take them he went with the first option. He quickly turned around and started running as fast as he can. He could vaguely make put what the alien shouted at him as he sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey wait! Come back!" it shouted at him.

Zen was dashing down the hallway, his body pumped with adrenaline. He started passing more of the aliens down the hallway which seemed surprised at his appearance. But then he passed a couple of humans as well with the same expression. He just kept running down the hall hoping that this _dream_ will stop. But deep down he knew it wasn't a dream. His feet were now protesting due to the amount of strain it had been enduring but he knew it would be _suicide_ to stop.

* * * * * * *

Sergeant Major Avery Johnson was walking down the hall heading to his quarters to get some rest. He was pondering about the recent events that had happen. First, there was this elite who joined their cause, _actually_ making himself a heretic. Then there was the Halo incident itself. And now just in a few hours there will be ceremony that will commemorate those who had survived the incident at Halo. He just _sighed_ at the thought of it all. Then out of the blue at the corner of the hallway he heard a loud _thud_ and then someone slid into his view.

* * * * * * *

Zen's knees were now really on the brink of buckling. He had never run this long as far as he can remember. Then to his worst fear, he saw a _wet floor_ sign at the end of the hall. Unfortunately enough he couldn't stop himself quickly enough so it resulted that his right foot slipped and he fell head over heels landing on his head, making him see stars and his eyesight slowing fading. The last thing he could remember was someone kneeling over him asking something if he was alright then he passed out.

Zen woke up in a bed. He could hear the _beeping_ sound of a machine nearby. He recognized the sound immediately as the sound of those hospital machines. He opened his eyes and rubbed it. He was in a small infirmary; there were a couple of beds empty beside him. He could hear a couple of people talking more like arguing over at the sliding door but low enough that he couldn't understand.

To his surprise the sliding door opened and 4 people stepped in. There was another alien approaching him. He felt his heart quicken again. The other 3 were humans to his relief. One guy was in the uniform of what he guessed as a Medic; the other in an army suit and the other in a suit. _"Oh great."_ thought Zen

"Hello, we meet again." said the alien. This time Zen recognized it, it was the same alien that talked to him before he ran.

"Hello." replied Zen weakly.

"Ok kid." said the man in the suit. Zen looked at him.

"My name is Sergeant Major Avery Johnson." said the man in the suit.

"Since _no one_ _here_ knows who you are _and_ even the _computer_ don't recognize you I'm just gonna ask you a simple question. What's your name?" Zen took note of the word _'no one'._

"Zen Black, sir."

"Ok, can you tell us what happened, like why you were running down the hall?"

Zen was about to reply when that alien answered Johnson's question.

"Haven't I told you already, he got scared and ran away." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Seriously?" asked Johnson.

"Yep." Johnson looked at Zen curiously.

"Hmm… Stahn can you get his ID details loaded into the computer please." said Johnson directing the man in the army suit.

Stahn approached Zen and sat at the bed next to him. He took out a PDA like thing from his pocket and started typing in it. He then looked up.

"Ok, your name please." he asked.

"Zen Black." replied Zen.

"Age?"

"18"

"Parents?"

"Ellen Black and Richard Black." Zen answered.

"Birthday?"

"Um… December 9 1994." Zen replied.

"Ok December-"he punched the data in."19.94..." Stahn trailed his words at pronouncing the year. Even the alien and Johnson stopped talking and looked surprised at Zen.

"Did I hear that right?" asked the medic.

"Yes my birthday is December 9 1994. What's wrong?' asked Zen

"Are you sure your not mistaken?" asked the alien.

"Yes, I know my birthday down to heart thank you very much." said Zen with a

hint of annoyance. He was somehow annoyed at these people fussing over his birthday.

"Zen do you know what year it is?" asked Johnson.

"Yes its 2009."

"Uh… no its 2525." said Johnson.


	3. Chapter Tour

**Time Setting: A few days prior to the beginning of Halo 2: Cairo Station level.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Tour

"You're joking right?" asked Zen with a smile on his face.

"No Zen," replied Johnson. The smile was wiped off Zen's face which was replaced by his mouth opening in an 'O'.

"This is _not_ happening; this _can't _be happening." said Zen to himself.

"Where am I anyway?" asked Zen snapping out of his trance.

"Uh…You're in Cairo Station." answered Stahn, a little bit surprised at the question.

"Cairo-What?" asked Zen.

"Cairo Space Station." answered Stahn calmly.

"_Space?!_" exasperated Zen; He immediately jump out of bed and approached the nearest window. What he saw confirmed the space thing. There was a vast black space outside. He could faintly see planets at the distance. He started fidgeting around only to be scolded by the Medic.

"Hey watch yourself. That scar on your chest still looked fresh."

"_Scar?_" then Zen lifted his shirt and sure enough there it was. The scar looked like nothing of a scar. It had this weird odd design to it. It seemed like it was embossed on his skin.

"Where did you get that scar?" asked the alien.

"I obviously don't know do I?" retorted Zen.

"Why, is it important Nira?" asked Johnson.

"Yes, because that is a Forerunner Symbol."

"A what?" Zen asked.

"A Forerunner Symbol is something very important. To have it on your skin, then it must mean you're a Creator." explained Nira.

"Where _have_ you been?" asked the medic surprised he hadn't heard of the word 'Forerunner'.

"Well… I was going to a mall. Then I saw this white orb then the next thing I knew I woke up in a storage room, see these… these…"- couldn't say the word aliens in fear of provoking Nira. But Johnson said to him that they were Sangheili. "Sangheili people and I got scared ok… And I ran and slip and passed out."

"Can you guys _please _tell me what's going on?" asked Zen sitting again on the bed putting his hand on his face. Everything didn't make any sense. Sergeant Johnson, feeling sorry for the kid, sat next to him and started explaining to him the recent events that had happen. Explaining who the Sangheili are what they were doing at the Cairo Station and what was Halo; along the while Nira introduced herself as Nira 'Evanam.

But as Johnson explained to him almost everything, Zen's mind wavered to the things happening around him. The orb, his scar, it being associated to Creator which was as Nira explained a being which was said that lived among the Forerunner back then and had extraordinary powers. Problem was he _did _have powers he _didn't _know how to activate them to begin with. But then it dawned to him that he was in _technically_ another dimension as he deducted. He had read about these things about people having powers, getting _teleported_ to other dimension but mostly in _fictional _stories. Nothing made sense anymore. His world completely became upside-down.

"And that's It." said Johnson finishing his explanation.

"Um… What do I do now?" asked Zen trying to make his voice even but deep down he already knew the answer. He knew he was in another dimension not like his own. He knew he couldn't survive here, let alone live for a day.

"That depends…" Zen bowed his head looking down on the floor.

"Can you hold a gun?" This question made Zen look at Johnson surprised.

"Uh…"

"Yeah you can you're a Man anyway." interrupted Johnson teasingly.

"So… where do I sign-up?" asked Zen letting out a sigh.

"I'll handle that Sergeant." said Stahn.

"Oh good." said Johnson looking at his watch. "Oh... Gotta run I have a meeting." and then he left the room; leaving Zen with the other 2; the medic going back to the office.

"Ok, Zen lets get you up to speed." said Stahn and with that they left the infirmary followed by Nira.

"Can I ask Zen?" asked Nira from behind Zen.

"Ok go ahead."

"Have you had any training on weapons before?"

"Um… No actually." Stahn chuckled. "Of course he doesn't."

"Well I was just going to ask if he would mind that I taught him how to." Zen was surprised by this but didn't say anything.

"Why would you do that?" asked Stahn.

"No reason." but Stahn noticed her mandibles twitch hiding a smile but he didn't comment.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Zen.

"Cafeteria." answered Stahn.

"Oh, ok." and a few moments of walking they now arrived at a large sliding doors that slid open revealing a large mess hall.

There were soldiers eating there along with Sangheilis with the company of their same species. The trio relatively ate in silence but Zen couldn't help notice that the people gave curious glances to him. He then realized he was the only one wearing clothes that seemed out of place. Almost everyone was wearing pants and shirts that were mostly dull in color whilst was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. After a few minutes later the 3 of them finished up and headed out. Nira bid the 2 goodbye saying she had to go somewhere.

After a few moments they arrived at a door with a keypad at the side. Stahn pressed the digits and whispered to Zen the code.

"Ok, Zen now that you know the code, this is where you'll be staying. Your personal quarters, obviously I'll be your roommate." Zen couldn't help but smile at Stahn who smiled back.

"I'm just going to do something ok. Top bunk is mine yours is bottom."

"Like I had any other choice." said Zen smirking.

Zen went in the room which vaguely reminded him a college dorm. There was a bed with a top and bottom bunk.

There was a dresser for clothes and a window that showed outer space. Zen approached the bottom bunk and removed his shoes and socks. He didn't know where to put his socks so he just placed it in a neat pile in the corner of the room. He lay in bed thinking of what just happened. A few moments later he got bored and sat upright. Zen, being a creative person, he was a very talented being a good singer and he can play almost any instruments he could lay his hands on. He looked around the room hoping to find a guitar and to his surprise there was one at the corner next to his socks.

'_Was that there earlier?'_ He thought to himself and shrugged.

'_Must be, maybe I just didn't notice earlier._'

He stood up and grabbed the guitar. He started choosing a song on his head to play on the guitar. A few moments later he strummed the guitar singing, the lyrics completely memorized, to the song 21 Guns by Green Day.

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I" _

He finished strumming his guitar after the chorus. He didn't notice that someone stepped in the room since he was so absorbed by his singing. He looked to the doorway he saw Stahn standing with a smirk. He was carrying a box which he laid down the side.

"Very nice Zen, you're the first person I saw play a guitar for a long time." he approaching Zen.

"Really, I thought the guitar was yours." replied Zen.

"No. Where did you get it?" asked Stahn getting the guitar admiring it.

"It was here in the room so I thought it was yours."

"Well, let's just keep it here for the time being." he said while putting the guitar at the corner of the room.

"Well anyways, that crate"- he pointed to the box earlier-"is your clothes, and ID." and with that Stahn went to a corner removed his clothes and wore a yellow shirt and knee high shorts. He climbed up the upper bunk and said "Last one up, lights off."

Zen sat up and approached the crate. There was an off white shirt in there and a knee height shorts. He quickly changed and slept on the bed, his body exhausted.


	4. Chapter Hidden Ability

**Time Frame: A few days before Halo 2: Cairo Station.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Hidden Ability

Zen woke up and started wondering where he was. Then he remembered that he got teleported into a different dimension and was no longer at his original dimension. He looked at his watch in which he placed on the side of his pillow and it read 5:00 AM. He could hear a faint snoring coming from above which registered as Stahn in his mind. He sat upright slowly rubbing his eyes dazed. Zen was always a morning person that's why he never had trouble with waking up early.

He wanted now to get out of the room and take a shower but he didn't know exactly where the shower was. And so he just sat there for a while thinking things over.

He couldn't believe that humans were being hunted by a civilization called the Covenant. Luckily though this so called Sangheili became allies with the humans after finding out that there so called prophets were lying to them about there so called Great Journey. Zen sat there staring blankly at the wall bored. Then he started imagining, (imagining always kept Zen entertained because he has a very creative imagination) that he was playing his PSP which he left at his house.

As he sat there pretending that he was playing (which in fact looks so stupid) his PSP. His hand started to glow. And the light vaguely traced a shape of PSP in his hand. In moments he felt something land on his hand. He looked at it wide-eyed. There in his hand was a PSP. He stood there motionless for what he taught was minutes before he could comprehend what had happened. Then he remembered what Nira said:

"_A Forerunner Symbol is something very important. To have it on your skin, then it must mean you're a Creator." _

Her words echoed in his head. Was this what she meant? Was this what it meant to be a Creator? Whatever it meant he only understood one thing. _He can create anything out of thin air_. But then he wanted to try again to test this theory of his so called power, to know he was just wasn't dreaming. This time he concentrated hard on an electronic accessory for his 'created' PSP, he focused his head on an image of earphones. He tried to flip the image on his head vertically and diagonally, making sure he sees every angle.

Then his hands started glowing again this time the light was shaped into a long line. As the light faded, what were left in his hand were in fact earphones. This time he managed to let out a sigh, in which he didn't know that he was holding in. He suddenly realized an unnerving truth. He could finally help the UNSC in fighting the Covenant with his power. His feeling of dead weight that bothered him subconsciously throughout the ordeal he had yesterday after signing up for the army seem to float away.

Zen now stood up and started stretching. He looked at his watch and it said 5:30 AM. '_Wow, time flies when you're having fun creating things in thin air.'_ He chuckled at the thought and started doing his morning stretches.

A few moments later, Zen noticed Stahn was now stirring from the top bunk. Stahn sat up right, rubbing his eyes and mumbled "Good morning."

"You're not a morning person are you?" asked Zen.

"Yeah… I hate waking up early." replied Stahn groggily. He jumped down the bed and landing on the ground.

"C'mon its time we get breakfast." said Stahn while grabbing his shoes and lacing them after putting socks.

The two tied there shoes and headed outside. The hallway was still practically empty with a few engineers walking around. There was actually a silence between the two since Stahn wasn't a morning person and Zen enjoyed silence. Arriving at the mess hall, they saw Nira eating with herself at a table. After getting their food, which was basically a military rations, they sat next to her.

"Hey guys." greeted Nira.

"Nothing much, you know just here, making things out of thin air." said Zen in a bored tone.

Stahn who was drinking his water gagged, nearly spilling the cup. Nira just gave Zen a curious look.

"_What?_" asked Stahn wiping the water that was dripping from his mouth.

"Oh I haven't told you yet?" said Zen with a grin.

"You didn't tell me anything, now please repeat what you just said." asked Stahn with a serious stare at Zen.

"I just found out earlier that I can make things out of thin air." said Zen.

"You truly are a Creator." said Nira smiling.

"Wow." said Stahn, his mouth forming an O.

"I'll show you later." said Zen then he started eating their breakfast with mild chatter. Along their conversation Zen got to know Stahn and Nira better. To summarize what he found out about them here's a list:

Full Name: Stahn Zeban

Age 20

Birthday: June 5 2505

Parents (Died at Reach):

Morgan Zeban and Jenny Zeban

Rank: Private

Reason to join the army:

Wanted to fight the Covenant for what they did to us (humans).

Full Name: Nira 'Evanam

Age: 19 (Human equivalence)

Rank: A SpecOps soldier

Reason to join the army: Joined the humans after knowing the truth behind the Great Journey.

After finishing their breakfast the trio headed back to their quarters and got themselves some clothes and headed for the showers. The shower room was a large room with cubicles at the side. There was a rack at the side with towels neatly piled and a basket at the side. It seemed that the shower room allowed male and female. There were still no people there when they arrived, so Zen had the liberty of which cubicle to choose from. After opening the cubicle Zen placed his clothes at the side and started undressing. When he managed to remove his top he then noticed that the shower here had different buttons and an odd looking valve. There were also some weird looking bottles that _used_ to have labels but seemed to have been peeled off. Not wanting to "wing-it" he took a peek out from the cubicle to find that Stahn was already taking a shower but Nira seemed to have been talking to someone. She finished her conversation and started heading towards the cubicle opposite Zen. Zen took his chance.

"Um… Nira?" Zen asked. The elite stop and looked at him.

"I need some help?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to operate this." The elite smiled. She placed her clothes at her cubicle then she walked into the shower. It was a bit crowded; the shower was only built for one.

"This," she pointed to a green bottle, "I know you humans can use this, your terminology of it is 'Shampoo'. That," she pointed to a yellow bottle, "that you can use for your skin and the white bar on the side is obviously soap." Zen chuckled. "And these are On/Off/Hot/Cold." She said whilst pointing at the appropriate valve and button. Zen nodded.

"That's it." said Nira.

"Thanks." said Zen looking up at her.

Zen found himself staring at her. He could not pull his eyes of her. He studied her face and he noticed she did it in return. He tried to read her feelings, but he hadn't learned yet how Elites expressed their feelings. They were like that, not breaking eye-contact, for a few still moments. Only the sound of the rushing water coming from Stahn's cubicle pierced the silence. It was Zen who snapped out of the trance first, and noticed they were cramped in, there bodies inches from one another. Zen blushed and he cleared his throat. This caught Nira's attention.

"I'm going to bathe now." said Zen with a slight smile. Nira finally managed to snap out of the trance and realized what was happening around her.

"Oh! I'm Sorry!" and she quickly stepped out of the cubicle, obviously embarrassed by the incident. Zen closed the curtain and undressed completely. He placed his clothes' near the towel and turned the shower on to his preferred temperature; mind completely blank. As the water eased his muscles his mind went overdrive.

_ 'What just happened?' _He started lathering himself with the soap.

_'Was I just staring at her? Were we staring at one another?' _He kept lathering himself with the soap.

_'No, no Nira is a Sangheili. I mean, she doesn't have any beautiful features.'_ Zen placed some shampoo on his palm and applied it to his scalp.

'_Well except for her eyes.' _Zen started massaging his scalp.

'_She actually isn't that bad looking, now that I think about it. She has a nice build and her skin; it has such an interesting texture. Her voice is nice, too. It is somewhat musical, yet it is soothing to hear her talk. And for some unknown reason, I find her mandibles quite appealing. She is also very charming. She is always so polite, and she is so easy to talk to._

He paused for a moment.

'_So maybe, I was staring. But was she staring back?' _He blushed.

He turned on the shower again and let the soap suds drip from him.

_ 'What I am even thinking about! Even if she was, which is highly unlikely, nothing can develop here.' _

He shook his head and grabbed his towel and started drying himself off. After thoroughly dried he then took the clothes he brought and worn them and stepped outside. Stahn was waiting for him and behind him stood an elite which wore black armor. It took him a moment to realize it was Nira. Nira bided the two goodbyes saying she had SpecOps business to handle. For the day's activity, Stahn accompanied Zen to the station's shooting range. There he taught him how to use the different types of weapons of the humans and the Covenant. Zen easily learned how to use the weapons to Stahn's surprise. When he was asked if he had prior knowledge on how to use weapons his only answer was 'I got training from video games.'

After the shooting range next was the gym then the armory. Zen wanted to go to the armory, due to the reason that Zen wanted to see different armor design so he can come up with a good design for his 'Creator' armor which he will be using if he is going into battle. After seeing designs he came up with a design with inspirations from the Master Chief's MJOLINIR Armor, Gordon Freeman's HEV Suit (From Half-Life©) and from the elites armor. It came out as a sleek looking design with a helmet, the visor tinted black. It had basically all the Chief's armor features but his allowed him to do extraordinary things without physical augmentation like the Chief.

Stahn was amazed at seeing Zen's power for the first time, even Cortana, the Chief's AI; along with Sergeant Johnson and Miranda Keyes. Cortana did some research about Zen's power but came up only with a sentence that mentioned the term 'Creator'. It said that the creators helped the Forerunners build the installations but that was just about it.

At the end of the day Zen's body was aching all over as he lied down on to the bottom bunk of his head his thoughts still pondering on the events that had happen today; specifically the shower incident.

********

Meanwhile on the same train of thought Nira Evanam, was walking down the hall, heading for her quarters. Her mind busy with the things she did today but she couldn't shake the thought about the shower incident. She was having the same argument as Zen earlier.

'_Was he really staring at me?' _She shook her head.

'_No that's impossible, he's a human. He doesn't have any handsome features.'_

She opened the door to her quarters and went in.

'_Well except for his green eyes.' _She started removing her armor and then changing into her night gown.

'_Well he __is__ handsome, come to think of it. His nice, kind and I feel very comfortable around him, at ease. His voice is deep yet it's soothing to hear. His muscular and a nice build for such an age. And his neck is somehow appealing to me.'_ She blushed, a purple shade at the last sentence.

'_What 'am I thinking his my friend and will stay as a friend… Well a close relationship can't hurt…'_

'_Now I'm thinking about 'Close' Relationships!_ She lied down the bed angry at her own thoughts.

'_Am I…Developing feelings…For Him...? _

_

* * *

_**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story, subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	5. Chapter Reminiscence of the past

**TIME FRAME: This happened a few hours before the ceremony in Halo 2 Cairo Station Level.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reminiscence of the past.

"Wake up sleepy head!" said Stahn shaking Zen by the shoulder.

"I'm up! I'm up! What is it!?" said Zen bolting upright very fast, making Stahn jumped back from surprise.

"Good, I finally woken you up." said Stahn after recovering from the shock. Zen looked at him with his eyes still half closed.

"You wake me up for what?" Zen's speech was now somewhat slurred rather than his voice earlier.

"We have a ceremony to attend to."

"What ceremony?" asked Zen rubbing his eyes..

"The ceremony for the signing of the alliance." said Stahn.

"Oh, _that_ ceremony." said Zen standing up.

"I was going to say to you that you need to wear something formal but seeing that..." he glanced at Zen's dresser; which was only occupied by army standard clothing. "…I suggest you should wear your armor; it looks more decent on you."

"Yes, _Mom_." said Zen heading towards his armor pile, which was in a corner.

Stahn just rolled his eyes and said "I'll wait for you outside ok?" And he left giving Zen the some privacy.

A few moments later the two started walking down the hall heading towards the ceremony hall. Along the way Zen saw different aliens heading towards the hall, chatting excitedly. He saw Grunts, Jackals and a few Elites; same with the humans.

"Hey Stahn." Zen whispered. "How did we become friends with them again?"

"I don't know exactly but they said it was a revelation which began with 3 elites. Anyways you can ask Nira, she knows it more than I do." A few seconds later they arrived at the ceremony hall which was filled with many people, aliens and humans. Zen and Stahn found a seat at the side and took their seats. Seeing as it was early, Stahn left Zen there saying he had to socialize with his other friends.

Zen sat there staring blankly into nothing, (a habit he developed when bored or thinking about something deep) and he didn't notice someone come up from behind him and he was snapped back to reality when the guy placed his hand on his shoulder. Zen looked up and saw that it was a Sangheili. It wasn't Nira, which he was expecting it to be, it was someone else. The elite was wearing a different sort of armor. It was almost the same with the regular elite armor except it was colored army green. At the left chest area, was written in bold white letters 'UNSC'. The elite's helmet was tucked under his other arm and that had the insignia of the UNSC on it.

"Judging from your armor, you must be the creator they speak of, I presume?" It asked him. It took a moment for Zen to realize what it asked him and then responded "Yes…uh… I am."

The elite sat next to him and let out a hand, "I am, Z'jo Evanam." Zen took his hand and did a handshake, "I am Zen Black." Zen took note of the last name 'Evanam.' He had heard it before but he was still to sleepy to make the connection. There was an awkward silence amongst the two but then Zen broke the ice.

"Um… Z'jo by any chance, was you the one they were talking about the heretic elite that saved us all?"

"Yes, I am Zen." Z'jo then let out a sigh.

"I'm guessing you want to know the story?" asked Z'jo, taking the question right from his mouth. Zen just nodded.

"Me and my father or step-father, were training that day." he looked at Zen who was about to ask but he responded "Our father died at an encounter with the humans back then. My step-father adopted the 3 of us and raised us like we were his children. So back again, the two of us were sparring at the training room that day…"

*****FLASHBACK*****

**_Time frame: A few days before the Halo incident._**

**_'We were sparring that day; I was actually getting good at the energy sword.'_**

**_ 'Really?' asked Zen._**

**_ 'Yeah, I'll show you some time. So anyway, he continued training me that day to the point that we were both exhausted; we took our break and sat down at a bench outside our house. There we had conversation about the future things to come, mostly about my future for that matter. Then we came a across the topic 'humans...' _**

"Um… Father, can I ask you a question?" ask Z'jo.

"What is it son?" said Thel Vadamee to his step-son.

"Why are we at war with the humans?" Thel released a sigh and then replied.

"Son we are at war with them because, they have solely refused to believe our religion. The Holy Prophets see their species as a _threat_ to our religion especially the Great Journey. They have been marked as the sworn enemy of the Covenant."

"Why?" asked Z'jo. "Surely they must have misunderstood what the Great Journey is for. If they knew they would surely stop fighting."

"Z'jo." said Thel loudly making Z'jo pay attention more. "They are the _enemy_; I have tried to understand them a long time ago, but gave up; why? It's because they are very stubborn and believe that a man with power will save them. I ask them if they have any proof to this, they show me books with writings which were supposedly written by the prophets of their Gods. I read them myself but it only contains the worst kind of hearsay. No proof of their existence, just books and whatnot. We on the other hand have a proof, _our technology_. With that, it aided us in preaching, and stopped those who tried to stop us.

"But father." Z'jo pressed. "Did the humans ever _say _they want to stop the Great Journey? Maybe they are just lost in their own trans-"

"Z'jo!" Thel shouted. "It is heresy to say such things let alone, show mercy to humans."

"Listen to father, Z'jo." said another sangheili coming from behind them. It was Z'jo's younger brother Zide.

"Z'jo I don't want you to speak of this again. Do I make myself clear." asked Thel.

"Yes father." said Z'jo lowly.

**_'I was up and about all night, trying to make sense of it all. But I had other, more pressing issues to do the next day so I had to give it a rest. The next day we headed to the spaceport boarding the ship 'Conduct Unbecoming.' Ironic name isn't it?' asked Z'jo._**

**_ Zen couldn't help but smile even though he never caught the punch line._**

**_ 'Sub commander, Novi Torvaree was the one who controlled it during the absence of my step-father due to the fact that he was training us._**

**_ My time on the ship was pretty much short, due to a… argument with my younger brother that led to something much worse… I was sitting at a crate, with my Neophyte armor, pondering on my own thoughts. When they entered…_**

Z'jo turned his head then stood when he saw his father in a large purple headdress, a long purple cape, and purple armor. Thel stepped closer to him and stared at him for a moment with stone cold eyes. Then to Z'jo's shock he hit him hard in the side of the face with the back of his hand. The sound reverberated on the hollow hangar bay, and it could be heard around the bay up to the second story. Z'jo rubbed the burning spot where his father's hand had struck him.

"Zide told me everything." his voice held no emotion. _That big-mouth… _thought Z'jo.

"Everyone's opinion is respected but yours is filled with nothing but treason and heresy. I have taught you everything I know about our culture and religion, but it seems nothing seems to have seeped into you. If it weren't up to me you be dead by now. But seeing as I am the one that has the authority, I will give you one more chance. You will go to _High Charity_ and swear an oath on upholding our long lived culture."

Z'jo let out a fake laugh which seemed real to his step-father. "By all means necessary, you can force me to take that oath and other things, but you can never _ever_ change my opinion about the matter and I will keep voicing it out until I understand why we have to do _this."_

"Z'jo listen to yourself-!" but Z'jo interrupted him.

"No, _you _listen to yourself." said Z'jo. "I refuse to be part of a civilization that kills people for no particular reason."

"Are you saying…?" choked Thel. "Are you saying you're a…?" His step father could not finish the sentence. Z'jo finished the sentence for him.

"Well what if I' am a heretic!?" he shouted. "Well it's a lot much _better_ than being a mindless Covenant soldier." His step father stared at him wide eyed. At that point it dawned on him that his step father was clearly brainwashed by the Covenant prophets into a war freak.

"So… Are you going to kill me now, that I am a heretic?" Thel just shook his head, still trying to recover from the shock. Z'jo was somehow relieved that his own father wasn't going to kill him, but somebody _will_ kill him if he didn't get out of there at that instance. He then noticed his step-fathers Energy Sword's handle clipped to his waist. Using quick movements he grabbed it and activated it and pointed it at his father.

"Son." said Thel in shock.

"You still call me your son!?" asked Z'jo. "I just made myself a heretic. You are a mindless covenant soldier brainwashed by the prophets. I'm sorry, since I'm sentenced to death anyway, I might as well fight on the right side of the war. And by that I mean join the humans." Thel blinked, trying his best to make sense of it all.

"Join the…" he said dumbly. Z'jo ignored him.

"Yes. Or who knows, after everything we Sangheili have put them through, they might want to kill me. But at least I can die free and away from the Covenant with my conscience clear."

"Z'jo please…" Thel practically begged. Z'jo ignored him. His mind wavered at his options for escape. _The door,_ he thought, but it was to far away for him to sprint it. _The phantom,_ he looked at it at the corner of his eyes. If only he could find one who could drive him.

Then at the corner of his eyes he saw movement. To big for a grunt so he deducted it was a Sangheili. With lightning fast reflexes, he whipped around and placed his left hand on the neck of the Sangheili and the energy sword right in front of its face, to implicate that he was a hostage.

"Father help me." said the Sangheili with fear. Z'jo recognized that the Sangheili was also wearing Neophyte armor and it was his younger brother Zide. Thel took a step forward but Z'jo shouted at him, "Take another step further, and his head gets sliced off."

That made Thel stop his advance only staring wide eyed at him.

"Zide, do you know how to fly a phantom?" He knew this was a stupid question because Neophytes never receive training for this.

"Uh… Yeah a little." said Zide, shaking with fear; his eyes transfixed at the energy sword's blade inches away from his face.

Z'jo was surprised at this but didn't have time to think. He stepped under the hole of the gravity lift, and activating it. Once they were in he immediately locked the gravity lift, and ordered Zide to pilot the phantom out into space.

"Take us to the human planet which was scheduled for attack." he ordered.

_ **'I overheard my father talking to Novi about a human planet that was scheduled for attack by my father's fleet. I thought, 'since I wanted to become an ally to the human's eye why not help them by warning them about their impending doom.''**_

"Are kidding, they'll kill us!" shouted Zide.

"I'll kill you first if you don't start this ship and head there."

*****END OF FLASH BACK*****

"… and that's how we headed for the road down to being allies with the humans. A little later when we were on the ship, we found out that our sister was there hiding. Apparently she wanted to join the Covenant army but at that time females were strictly limited. She snuck in the phantom hoping to find some armor to disguise herself, but was only knocked out by Sergeant Avery Johnson, whom we find later on the ship."

"We had a little bit of a hard time convincing them that we defected ourselves from the Covenant. My brother and sister, who were reluctant at first, later manage to get past the smoke and mirrors, to realize how much the prophets were fooling us. I could tell you more on how we managed to save you guys along with the Master Chief and destroy Halo; but it seems it may be for next time."

Z'jo stood up and headed up the hall and left to the double door; leaving Zen to realize that the ceremony was going to start in a few minutes. The story that had been told to him seem to make time fly fast.

* * *

**If you like the story, Please subscribe for Story to Story alert. Please review. **


	6. Chapter Cairo Station

**TIME FRAME: This chapter happened during the events of Halo 2 Cairo Station**

**Author's Note: Readers please note I re-posted the chapter 4 Hidden Ability the same time as this one, due to it having some problems. You can now read it clearly with no problem.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 Cairo Station

Stahn came back a few moments later sitting next to Zen. Zen saw a figure heading towards the far end. He wore a suit, a military suit.

"Who's that?" whispered Zen to Stahn.

"Oh that's Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood; AKA Lord Hood. He is the leader of the UNSC. This treaty between the Separatist Sangheili and the UNSC is very important. That's why his here." said Stahn. Zen could only reply only by a nod.

The doors parted as the Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson and Z'jo, Nira and a Sangheili which Zen guessed to be Zide 'Evanam marched toward Fleet Admiral Hood, who was standing at the stage by a large screen. Zide's armor was almost identically the same with Z'jo except his was colored off brown. Zen made a mental note to ask Nira why she was the only one wearing a standard elite armor whilst her brothers' wore custom made. Behind the large screen was an enormous view port. Naval officers cheered as well as the other aliens as they approached. The 5 stood straight, snapping crisp salutes which Lord Hood returned.

"Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back," said Lord Hood. An officer approached Hood and whispered in his ear. The Admiral then turned to the holopedestal next to the screen and said,

"Go ahead, Cortana." Cortana materialized out of the holopedestal, pulsing purple as calculations scrolled across her body.

"Another whisper, sir," she said, "We have probes en route."

"I apologize, but we're going to have to make this quick," Lord Hood said, and then turned back toward the screen. Cortana looked toward the Chief, Johnson, Z'jo, Nira, Zide and smiled.

"You look nice." she commented. "Thanks." said the 5 simultaneously.

The ceremony proceeded onwards. Sergeant Johnson, Master Chief, Z'jo and Miranda Keyes, Nira and Zide whom was called a little later, were given awards accordingly to what they have done to prevent the events on Halo and such. After their awarding, the doors opened to reveal a Sangheili to walk in. He wore gold colored armor meaning he was a Supreme Commander. Zen somehow recognized the figure but couldn't put a name on it. It wasn't until the elite's name was announced on the microphone that Zen knew who he was. He was Novi Torva. Zen then remembered the story that Z'jo told him and made a mental note to ask to continue the story later.

Novi was soon followed by Gorund Oryon, which Stahn whispered to him that he was the director or head of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI). All of them, Gorund, Novi, Johnson, Master Chief, Nira, Zide, Miranda, Z'jo and Lord Hood, assembled around a podium, which a scroll of parchment was laid. It vaguely reminded Zen of the signing of the Declaration of Independence. After the last person to sign the treaty, alarms started blaring throughout the Cairo, making everyone stop.

Cortana appeared in the holopedestal and said, "Slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster."

"Show me," Lord Hood replied, turning toward the large glass screen. A map of the immediate space snapped into view, with Earth taking up a large portion of the screen. In the lower left were the positions of the UNSC ships, the Malta, Athens, and Cairo, and the new signatures of the Covenant battle group which faced the Human fleet and Heretic.

"Fifteen Covenant Capitol ships holding position just outside the kill zone," Cortana reported. The screen showed a part of Hood's fleet move toward the Covenant, and a voice crackled to life over FLEETCOM.

"This is Fleet Admiral Harper," the voice announced. "We are engaging the enemy." Lord Hood's arm shot out for a button on the panel beneath the screen.

"Negative, Admiral." Hood ordered. "Form a defense perimeter around the cluster." He released his finger from the FLEETCOM button, and turned to Miranda Keyes. "Commander, get to your ship, link up with the fleet." The commander gave a quick salute.

"Yes, sir," she replied. She did an about face, and jogged to the bridge doors that had begun to open. Shipmaster Novi followed after.

Hood turned to Cortana's hologram. "You have the MAC gun, Cortana. As soon as they come in range, open up."

"Gladly." Cortana's image flickered, flashed brightly, then her avatar disappeared. Admiral Hood stared at the glass screen's projection of the map, stroking his chin. His face screwed into a puzzled frown. "Something's not right..." he muttered.

"Why?" asked Johnson.

"There fleet is small, Reach was attacked by something bigger than this."

"Maybe they are ill prepared, maybe they didn't know that this was your planet." said Z'jo.

"Sir!" one of the bridge officers shouted to Hood. "Additional contacts; boarding crafts and lots of 'em!" The view on the screen split into four different frames, showing a panoramic view of the Cairo platform via video cameras. Small dots slowly started to grow in size.

Hood scowled. "They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline...give their Capitol ships a straight shot at Earth." He craned his neck at the Spartan and Johnson. "Master Chief, Johnson, defend this station.

Master Chief started running off heading for the nearest weapons rack and bolting for the door.

"There he goes again." said Johnson to himself.

"All right you saw the Chief, Z'jo, Nira, Zide. Let's go." But before they could start running Stahn stood up to Zen surprise and yelled at them "What about us?"

Johnson just rolled his eyes and sigh, "Well what are you waiting for?" And with that Zen and Stahn joined the party.

The 6 then headed for the nearest, weapons rack and grabbed weapons. Zen placed his helmet on and his HUD activated. It showed him a targeting aid, his shield power, ammo counter and radar which labeled enemies as red dots and allies as green. The Chief and Johnson took a BR55 burst fire rifle, Zen and Stahn took 2 SMGs dual wielding them. The Sangheili siblings just took an Assault Rifle with Scope and an Energy Sword at the rack which they clipped to their hip.

"Hey Zen." said Z'jo. Zen looked at him. "I'll finally get to show you my skills on the Energy Blade like said."

"Looking forward to it." said Zen cocking his SMG's.

After taking their fare share of grenades and clipping it to their hips they immediately made their way to the nearest door that was about to be breached.

A group of Marines were assembled around a bulkhead door that was spewing sparks. The Covenant were welding in and blowing the damaged door, as they always did. Some Heretic Sangheili, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar were present. The Unggoy glanced at each other nervously, the Sangheili stared coldly at the door, and the Kig-Yar pointed their overcharged plasma pistols at the door, shields raised to protect their body.

The sparks ceased and then the door exploded open in blue mist. Blue and green plasma bolts and pink crystalline needles lanced from the blasted door and pierced armor, burnt skin, and ruptured shields. The Kig-Yar let loose their overcharged plasma bolts. The skillful first retaliation worked effectively as it took down all of the Sangheili shields. Then the Unggoy, Marines, and Sangheili opened up and took down the Covenant very quickly.

"It's over already?" asked Johnson whilst reloading his rifle. "Damn! That was easy!"

A few moments later their radios crackled with the voice, of Novi Torvar.

"Guys the Covenant are retreating. I think there's a bomb on the stations. We're getting out from the station from a phantom right now." Sure enough a white flash, flashed from the side and the space station Athen exploded in blue flames. Moments later, another flash, Malta exploded.

"This is bad, REAL BAD." said Stahn with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Chief find the bomb and try to disarm It." ordered Hood over the radio.

"Yes sir." he replied. He turned to the party.

"You guys get out of here." he barked. All of them glanced at each other and replied simultaneously "What?!"

"Don't argue with me; Johnson take them to the nearest escape ship." ordered the chief.

"Sure thing Chief."

"We're not leaving you." said Zen and the 'Evanam siblings.

"Zen, you are a Creator your powers are vital to the success of us humans, you 3 are _almost_ equivalent to a Spartan. With the 4 of you together, you can help win this war even if I die." growled the Chief.

"You big idiot!" yelled Zen then stalking away. The 3 siblings followed him whilst the chief when ahead to find the bomb.

* * * * * * *

Nira turned on her active-camo and started sneaking to the Covenant who were guarding the ship bay. There was one Covenant Phantom left which was being guarded by a few Covenant soldiers. Nira volunteered to take them out herself with the help of her active camouflage whilst the rest of them sit back and relax.

"So you're the Creator?" asked Zide to Zen eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah." replied Zen sitting down. Zide didn't break his gaze so Stahn said

"You were expecting him to be older weren't you?" Zide nodded breaking his gaze. Johnson chuckled. "You'll be surprised with what the kid can do." Zen stood up.

"Please I am not a kid, I am 18 years old." he said irritated.

"But to me you're still a kid, kid." said Johnson with a teasing grin. Then they could hear the familiar activation sound of the energy sword _phish _then the sound of Covenant soldiers taken by surprise and the sound of them dropping to the ground.

"CLEAR!" shouted Nira.

The 6 of them started running towards the gravity lift. Once they were in they immediately took their seats whilst Zide took the driver's seat.

"Where to?" asked Zide.

"To _In Amber Clad_." answered Johnson whilst smoking a cigarette.

"Here we go." said Zide turning the Phantom on and driving out of the Ship Bay.

From out of everyone's view Nira took Zen's hand and held it, squeezing gently. Zen was surprised by the act but returned the favor whilst looking at Nira. Her face turned a slight purple when Zen looked at her but she asked "Do you mind?"

Zen opened the visor of his helmet to allow his face to be seen. He smiled then said "Its ok I don't." And with that he sealed his helmet visor again, obscuring his face. He knew he didn't mind because at the very back of his mind, he liked it.

* * *

**Liking the story so far? Please add this story to your favorites as well as me the author. I would gladly appreciate it; add it as well on story to story alert. **


	7. Chapter Critical Hit

**TIME FRAME: This happen on the level of Halo 2: Outskirts**

* * *

Chapter 7 Critical Hit

Z'jo, Nira Zide, Stahn and Zen went down the halls of _In Amber Clad _when they saw the Master Chief, alive and well.

"Chief!" exclaimed them all.

"Nice to see you too." said the Spartan.

"You gave the Covenant back their bomb, eh?" asked Stahn.

The Chief just gave "Uh huh." and the 6 of them headed down to the bridge, meeting Johnson along the way.

The 6 of them saluted as Miranda Keyes turned to the.

"At ease." she said. The 7 relaxed Miranda began.

"We have a Special Operation, Marines." she said to all of them. "The Prophet's ship has made it to the surface, having evaded all the MAC Stations and the Heretic ships; they apparently were desperate to get on Earth. And Shipmaser Novi tells us that they came ill prepared. They didn't know Earth was our home planet." Just then several Spec ops Sangheili entered the Bridge. They saluted Keyes.

"At ease." she told them. The Sangheili lowered their salutes but stood rigid still, exactly like statues.

"Spec Ops soldier, Zuka Zamamee, ready to assist you." said Zuka.

"I'm glad to have you." she replied. "I have two Pelicans and one Phantom all ready for your operation. Gear up and move out, we'll be entering Earth's atmosphere soon." she told them. The soldiers made farewell salutes then filed out of the bridge to the armory.

* * * * * * *

Zen looked out the window of the Phantom to see the burning New Mombasa. There were 2 pelicans and a phantom making their way around the city; the Prophets ship was floating in the sky, gravity lift on, no doubt deploying more troops. Cortana spoke up.

"The message just repeats, Regret, Regret, Regret."

"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" asked Miranda. In the Phantom, Zuka was about to explain but Johnson cut in,

"Dear humanity, we regret being alien bastards, no offense heretics," The Sangheili in the Phantom chuckled darkly. "We regret coming to Earth, and we most certainly regret that the Corps just blew our raggedy-ass fleet to hell!"

"Hoo-rah!" whooped two pilots that were with Johnson. Zuka chuckled then said,

"If only, Sergeant Major, but Regret is one of the High Prophets, the Prophet of Regret. He was once our religious leader in the Covenant, still a leader to many other fools." The Pelicans entered the city finally, going between monolith skyscrapers, over apartment buildings, malls, and factories.

"Master Chief, get aboard that Carrier and secure Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land, and that Prophet is going to tell us why." said Lord Hood with great intention.

Aboard Echo-531 were Stahn and Zide. Echo-976 held Z'jo, Johnson, and the Master Chief. And on the Phantom were of course Zuka, Nira and Zen.

"Thirty seconds out!" called the pilot of Echo-531. "Get ready to...whoa... ...uh...saaaarge." said the pilot in fright. Stahn and Zide stood up and looked out the windshield.

"Oh heck…" murmured Stahn when he saw the monster machine. Around the corner came a four legged walking tank like mecha. The four legs supported a "body" which was large and no doubt hollow. Meaning the inside was the control deck or bridge or whatever the Covenant liked to call it. The head was like a four peddled flower with a glowing cyan eye in the center, like that of a cyclops. One leg stomped on an abandoned eighteen-wheeler, causing it to explode. Then the eye's glow grew in intensity.

Zuka watched in fear as the Scarab's beam cannon began to warm up, and it was aiming right at Stahn and Zide's Pelican.

"Echo-531! Evasive maneuvers!" cried Zuka. The Pilot, who was gazing at the machine in wonder snapped back to reality and pulled back the throttles. Stahn quickly got back in their seats and gripped the supports for dear life, as did other terrified marines. There was a bright flash of cyan, an electrical sound, and an intense and hot beam, which raised the marines' body temperature significantly, shot right behind the Pelican. They had barely made it.

"Alright, let's split!" called Echo-531. "Echo-976, Phantom-135, land together wherever you can, we'll catch up."

"Are you sure, Echo-531?" asked Johnson.

"I ain't going anywhere near that thing again." replied Echo-531.

"Understandable. We'll see you soon." Zuka said.

"Just be careful, Echo-531." warned Miranda.

Phantom-135 and Echo-976 landed in a courtyard of a mall whilst Echo 531 was on the other side of town. The gravity lifts open and Zen, Zuka and Nira hovered down. Master Chief, Z'jo and Johnson jumped out of the pelican. The Unggoy, Kig-yar, Sangheili and the Marines went into 2 groups. Zuka and his group were in charge in dealing with the vehicles they encounter while heading for the NAV point; which Cortana entered heading for the Prophets ship. Master Chief and his group were in charge of the infantry.

"Let's move out!" yelled Johnson. The 2 teams made there way across the courtyard of the mall. They passed by shops which were open but no people due to the fact they already evacuated. The halls were littered with products of different stores.

The 2 teams slowed down as they reached the exit. There was a Wraith, 2 ghosts, 2 shades and a couple of Sangheili, Kig-yar and Unggoy making patrols.

"Snipers get on the roof and wait for my mark." ordered Zuka then the Jackal snipers moved out.

"Chief can you get me a layout." said Johnson to Chief. He nodded and slunk around the corner. He moved silently but quickly to a pillar right next to the entrance. He peaked out and saw the aliens no more than a few feet from him. They were stationed in a leisurely manner. The Sangheili retained the most awareness as they stood in a lethargic fashion, looking around the area lazily, their shoulders slumped and a glazed look in their eye. The Unggoy were sleeping (what a surprise), the Kig-Yar were gathered around with each other and feasting on Covenant rations (not with much enthusiasm), and a pair of Hunters were off in the distance all alone. He surveyed the vehicles; the sangheili pilots of the shades were nearly half-asleep. The Unggoy ghost drivers were in the same manner whilst the Wraith was apparently turned off.

The Chief sneaked back and gave the layout to Johnson who was smoking a cigar.  
:"This would be interesting." he said and the voice of a Kig-yar popped into the comlink.

"Were in position, Excellencies; these lazy bastards don't stand a chance." said one in dark amusements.

"Everyone get ready, on my mark." ordered Zuka. The marines checked their weapons and got in vantage points around the Covenant.

"3…2…1…MARK!" bellowed Zuka. The snipers immediately started firing on the Covenant; they took out the most potent threats. The pilots of the shades got hit, a few Unggoy who were sleeping; A few Sangheili dropped dead as they were headshot. The survivors shouted in rage as the two teams started attacking.

Zen charged ahead, shooting any Covenant that gets in his way with his dual wielded SMGS. He jumped up the Wraith and opened the hatch. He chucked a plasma grenade in and slammed it shut. The Sangheili inside screamed in dismay and he jumped off. The Wraith was engulfed in plumes of blue flame as it exploded.

Nira hopped on one of the shades and started blasting the grunts that were running around. Z'jo and Zuka tag teamed the Hunters while Johnson boarded a ghost and started firing at those who were trying to run away. The Hunters slowed and fired their fuel rod beams. Zuka and dive rolled out of the way as it exploded the area it landed on. Zuka activated his energy sword and lunged at the hunter. He sliced through the armor and hit the spine of the Hunter. It gave its death call as it dropped dead on the ground. Z'jo managed to find a pistol and started circling the hunter to find its unarmored bare back. Finding no way around this, he started running toward the Hunter. The hunter gave him his shield but missed him in inches as Z'jo jumped right on timing. He landed on the Hunters shoulder and jumped; he did a back flip, and aimed his pistol at the bare back of the Hunter. He fired and the hunter dropped dead.

"Nice acrobatics." said Zuka.

"Thanks." replied Z'jo.

* * * * * *

The teams of Echo-976 and Phantom-135 took their cover, as they were at the heart of the Covenant Carrier's LZ...and gravity lift. The Sangheili had their active camouflage on and the Marines and Chief were hiding behind cover. There were ten Wraiths, twenty Spectres, and fifty manned Ghosts all over the area along with large groups of all races ; Hunters, Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar.

"What do you think Chief?" asked Johnson.

"I'm not sure." replied the Spartan. With that everyone's morale went completely out of the window because the Spartan always knew what to do. Then all of a sudden Echo-531, followed by three Phantoms, and ten Banshees, flew into the space over the gravity lift. The Banshees skillfully let loose their fuel rod rounds then proceeded to splash the infantry and vehicles with plasma. The Phantoms opened up as well as they lowered to dispense soldiers. One of them landed and revealed it was carrying eight Hunters, and all pissed off. The other two were nothing but Spec Ops Sangheili, and Zide and Stahn jumped out of the pelican both carrying rocket launchers.

"Now it's a party!" whooped Johnson opening fire with his BR55. The Covenant troops were surprised by the full frontal assault, obviously not anticipating this kind of response. The Banshees' pilots were obviously very skilled as none of them were destroyed yet, and they were making a huge impact against the ground forces. The eight Hunters were doing their bloody thing and the Elites were leading a massacre.

The fighting was literally intense; Plasma grenades were raining as well as human grenades. Sparks flew and plasma goo was splattered everywhere. Dead bodies were littered on the LZ of the craft. The Heretics and Humans took a few causalities but the Covenant took its hardest. Soon the battle was well over as it begun; every enemy was dead on the ground… Or so they thought.

Zen stood at the side leaning on a crate, his body was exhausted from the fighting and he was taking a breather. As he took a little rest he heard footsteps. He quickly spun but saw nothing, just dead Covenant. He looked around slowly but then stopped. He started walking back to the group to talk to Stahn on how he did with the fighting when he heard a distinct sound: _Phish_. Before he could turn around he felt something prod his back. His body went completely rigid then felt numb. His hand started shaking; making him dropped his SMG's. He felt something hot trickle down his chest and he looked down. What he saw took his breath away. On his chest sticking out were the 2 ends of an energy sword. He was stabbed from the back, through and through, someone had driven an energy sword into him.

The sword was removed and he felt someone push him slowly. His body being rigid followed the momentum and he fell down the ground. His body was losing blood so much that he was lying on his own pool of blood in seconds. The loss of blood made his eyes slowly fade to black. Fade to nothing. Fade to oblivion. Fade to death.

* * *

**Author's Note: LZ means Landing Zone**

**Note: I do not know the correct names of the guns so please bare with me.  
**

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	8. Chapter Premonition

**TIME FRAME: N/A**

* * *

Chapter 8 Premonition

Zen's eyes snapped open. He was lying on the ground. He was surrounded by nothingness. It was dark all over him but not dark enough that he couldn't see his body. He heard someone calling his name and turned around. It was faint but it clearly spoke his name. Then it faded and everything was silent again.

_'Is this how it feels to die?' _he asked himself.

He started walking around but felt like he didn't go any further because there was no visual effect of him moving. He looked down on the ground. He was standing on nothing, just darkness. Then all of a sudden the darkness _shattered_ in way a glass would respond when destroyed. It shattered then suddenly light flooded in. The result of the shattering was that he was now in a room. It took him a few moments to recognize due to his eyes were still focusing.

He was in a hallway. It was purple. It had intricate designs on it. He recognized the patterns as Covenant designs (as he saw the back at the phantom he rode in when going to New Mombasa). He looked around and nobody seemed to be around. He started walking down the hallway. The doors slid open and it showed him darkness again. Then suddenly, blue flames flashed and formed letters which were floating in the air that read:

Shape the Future

Then the letters disappeared along with the darkness. He then could see Master Chief watch as three Phantoms departed, one going to a strange looking tower in the core of the city. He then spotted Mercy on the floor, with a Floodling latched to his neck. The two walked towards the Prophet. The Chief crouched down and asked,

"Your pal, where's he going?"

"Earth..." said Mercy. "To finish what we started. And this time...none of you...will be left behind..." Mercy then died. The Chief grabbed the infection form before it could take Mercy's body. He then squeezed the balloon like creature. The fragile bug popped, and Cortana, appeared on Mercy's throne.

"That structure at the center of the city! It's a Forerunner ship...and Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the rest of the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!" Cortana said in alarm.

"If he does, I'll detonate _In Amber Clad's_ reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work." Cortana explained. The Master Chief reached for Cortana's hologram but she said,

"No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I need to stay here..." she told him.

The surrounding shattered again around Zen. It showed him that he was at a room; a throne room. There was Truth seating at his hover throne. Zen immediately felt his brain go overdrive again. He needed to stop Truth because the prophets were wrong. If he didn't kill him right now the Covenant will still be lost in their false religion.

Zen immediately run toward him he jumped and tried to punch the guy but he just passed the guy like he was a ghost. His body turned to smoke as he passed but turned solid back again afterwards. He was frustrated by this as he can't hit the guy. He started thinking again about the letters which showed itself to him earlier: _Shape the Future_. Was he in the future? He couldn't tell but if he was _shaping _the future, he needed to add a few things to make the humans win.

Zen created himself a remote control bomb. Not just a simple bomb, but a bomb that, if detonated, can destroy an entire ship. Not bad considering he made it small, the size of a Ping-Pong ball. He then created himself a remote control for the bomb in which he placed in his pocket. He hoped at best that the ball will solidify and not turn to smoke if it touches somebody. He slowly approached Truth who seemed oblivious to his appearance. He gently dropped the bomb in his lap and… It stayed there. It didn't turn to smoke or anything.

Zen couldn't help but smile. Even if he was at this odd world he could still help the UNSC by killing Truth. And then it dawned on him. Throughout this entire time he'd been standing in front of Truth but he didn't even flinch when he dropped the bomb in his lap. It was like he isn't there but when creates something the thing is _physically_ there; but oblivious to the people there. He really was in the future, _shaping it._

Before Zen could deliberate more his surrounding shattered again; this time it showed him _flying _along side Master Chief. He could see that the Gravity Conduit he was riding was headed for a big ship in the middle of this vast space. The ship was launching upward; as the ship got higher, the energy links broke from the ship, the Master Chief was in the air. He managed to get in the opening and flipped over to scrape the walls with his feet.

"Chie, when you get to Earth, good luck." Cortana wished them.

"After I'm through with Truth..." began the Master Chief, but he trailed off. Cortana replied in sadness,

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it."

There Zen understood what was going on. Apparently Cortana was being left behind in order to succeed in destroying this _city_. From what he heard and deducted, Truth was at this ship in which the Master Chief is clinging on. Luckily for them he made a bomb earlier and the remote was in his hand. He was about to press the button when he remembered that Master Chief was still clinging on it; he placed the remote back again in his pocket. He made a mental note that when all of this is over he needed to talk the Chief, and tell him not leave Cortana behind because he had solved the problem with the remote detonation.

He created himself another bomb and dropped it on the ground. It fell towards the city with no audible sound.

This bomb was also connected to the earlier remote, so that if he detonated the first bomb, the second bomb will explode destroying this _city_ as well because he needed to destroy since it was flooded with flood. When he came to that conclusion the scene abruptly shattered again around him. And showed him that he was in a weird room; there were people this time. This time it was Z'jo, Nira, Stahn, Johnson and an elite with weird markings on his armor. They were standing very far way and looking very serious.

He turned to see where they were looking at and saw a couple of big aliens. He couldn't describe them but only one word came to his mind; Brutes. Then there was a robot that had an electric blue eye. One of this alien was holding Miranda. He was holding a T-shaped object and it was glowing. It took him a moment to realize that it was the Index. (He knew what the Index looked like because Johnson described it to him in there first meeting) He knew what the Index could do and he guessed he was probably in some sort of control room in _another halo._

Then the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" asked the elite in the unique armor; without hesitation the robot said,

"Collectively, the seven-" but big alien grabbed the robot and jerked him around,

"Not another word!" he roared.

"Please." said Johnson. The Brutes looked up to see Sergeant Johnson, and. "Don't shake the light bulb."

"If you wanna keep your brains inside your head, I'd tell your boys to chill!" Tartarus raised his hand and barked a command to stop them. Johnson looked at the elite.

"Go ahead, do your thing." The elite with the weird armor looked back at the robot.

"The Sacred Rings." he said to him. "What are they?"

"Weapons of last resort; built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless." the robot recited.

"Those who made the Halos, what happened to the Forerunners?" asked the elite.

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned." the Monitor continued.

There was silence and then one of the Brutes spoke.

"Chieftain?" it asked.

"He's… right." whispered the Chieftain in sorrow.

"You better believe it." said Stahn. The chieftain gave the Index to Miranda.

"Do what you like with it, save for inserting it into the computer." he said to her quietly.

"Fools!" roared another Brute, the one that had questioned the chieftain. He grabbed Miranda's wrist. Zen immediately knew what was about to happen and tried to stop the brute from pushing the Index to the control panel. He immediately created himself a sniper rifle and took aim. Everything went into slow motion.

He aimed for a headshot and fired. He could see literally see the bullet traveling from the rifle's barrel and into the air. But he didn't see what happened next since his surroundings shattered again. This time it showed himself a scene worth noticing because this time… He was in it. He saw himself leaning on a crate taking a breather. Then he noticed something walking towards him from behind. The Other Zen turned around and looked and stopped.

There was nothing there and then he started walking. The Real Zen saw that there was a shimmering thing walking behind the Other Zen, unknown to him. Then the shimmering disappeared when he the thing activated an energy sword. He quickly realized what was going to happen but not fast enough. He saw himself get impaled by the energy sword. He felt a burning feeling in his stomach, and his knees buckled. He fell to the ground, near the Other Zen whom was lying in his own pool of blood, clutching his chest. This time his surroundings faded and no longer shattered. It faded into darkness, then into complete darkness, the point where he could no longer see his body. And this darkness was completely endless.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	9. Chapter Awkward Situation

**I have posted two stories this time back-to-back be sure to check if you haven't read the other one.**

**TIME FRAME: The day before the level Quarantine Zone in Halo 2. This is assuming they had free time on their hands to build a base on Delta Halo.**

**Author's Note: I would like to give a shoutout to '****Flames Chaos and Wolf', reader, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Looking forward to a review from you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9 Awkward Situation

Zen's eyes snapped wide open and he sat upright, regretting this by clutching his chest and winced as a sharp stab of pain crossed it.

"Zen, you need to lie down on the bed." said a voice to his right.

He looked at where the voice came from; his eyes focused for a bit and he recognized it as Nira. She placed her hands on his shoulder and laid Zen's body on the bed. Zen groaned as the pain from his chest subsided. After a few moments he asked.

"Where am I?"

"You're at our temporary base in Delta Halo." said Nira in a gentle voice.

"Delta Halo?" asked Zen.

"Zen, will explain to you everything later. Right now you need to rest." And then she stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm just going to go to Captain Keyes, to tell her that you're awake." Then she left. A few moments later the door opened again and this time Z'jo went in.

"How are you feeling Zen?" he asked, sitting down a chair.

"Just… Just tired." groaned Zen. Z'jo nodded.

"What happened anyway?" Z'jo's mandibles twitched turning into a Sangheili style of smirk.

"You don't remember?" Zen just shook his head.

"Well when you got stabbed by the energy sword, Nira went completely berserk. She killed the Sangheili that stabbed you before he even turned around. Then she carried, more like cradled, you in her arms and we immediately got you medical attention. The medical staff told us you are one lucky bastard." Zen chuckled. "Why?"

"It's because the Energy Sword that stabbed you miraculously, missed your spinal cord, heart and lungs. That's the reason you're still alive." Zen only managed to mumble "Wow."

"Well anyways, you may be wondering where we are?" asked Z'jo. Zen nodded.

"We are at Delta Halo. Apparently the Prophet did a slip space jump from New Mombasa to Delta Halo. We are now at a temporary base you guys set up."

"What else did I miss? Or better yet how long was I out?" asked Zen

"Zen, you've been knocked out cold, for 2 days." said Z'jo.

"_2 days?!" _exclaimed Zen.

"Yeah 2 days, you completely missed a lot of things." Zen just stared at him.

"One: is that we managed to kill the prophet of Regret but…" his expression darkened.

"But what?" asked Zen.

"We lost the Master Chief and Stahn…" his expression became even darker.

"What happened?" asked Zen even though it hurt him to know how he's Best Friend died.

"They were at the temple; as they came in a massive Covenant fleet appeared. They managed to kill the Prophet of Regret but they didn't have time to get out fast enough. One of the ships fired a plasma beam at the temple. The last we saw of them was that the Chief and Stahn jumped off a high ledge landing on the water, moments before the beam hit the temple, completely destroying it." Z'jo paused and let out a deep sigh.

"Anyways the medical team said your wounds are now completely healed, and you should rest at your quarters tonight. Since me and Zide are roommates and Johnson doesn't want a roommate you'll be sleeping with Nira." Zen blushed a little at the thought of being alone with Nira for a night. Z'jo noticed his silence and asked "Is there something wrong?"

Zen quickly snapped out and replied "No."

"Well I would just like to inform you Zen, that we just found out the location of the Library and we are scheduled to raid it tomorrow. Are you up for it?" he asked.

"Heck yeah, I wanna get out of bed." said Zen slowly sitting upright.

"Hold it Zen, today is our rest day. Take it easy and try to let your strength get back to you ok. Your clothes are over there-"he glanced at a pile of clothes neatly folded on top of a desk. –"your armor is in your quarters. If you need me I'll be at our quarters." With that he left, leaving Zen alone in the medical room.

He changed his clothes, noticing that he's chest now bore 2 distinct scars, one the Creator scar and two, a pair of two distinct scar that resembled a stab wound that got burnt a little around the edges. When he finished, putting on his T-shirt the door slid open to reveal Nira walking in.

"Well anyway where are _you_ going." asked Nira. Zen was taken aback by the question but nevertheless responded "Cafeteria, I'm hungry."

"Well I'll take you there Zen; you look like you'll pass out at any given moment." It was true because Zen felt like he was still very tired and exhausted. But he managed to shake the drowsiness off and followed Nira out.

* * * * *

The 2 made their way down the base, heading for the cafeteria. As they ate their food they had relative chatter.

"You know Nira, you are a very easy person to talk to." complimented Zen.

"Why thank you Zen, likewise." said Nira blushing a little at the compliment.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Nira.

"I don't know honestly." replied Zen.

"Wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah why not." agreed Zen.

A few minutes later they arrived at their quarters and Zen sat on the lower bunk whilst Nira removed her armor to her under clothes. Zen saw for the first time Nira, without her armor. She was had a slim figure and was very fit. Zen had to admit to himself she looked good, no not good but_ hot._ Zen was engrossed at his thoughts that he didn't notice Nira was staring at him whilst he was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" asked Nira. Zen immediately went out of the trance.

"Nothing." and Nira sat next to him. There bodies inches away from each other.

Out of the blue Zen asked "Hey Nira, did I talk while I was asleep." Zen looked at her and she noticed her turned deep shade of purple.

"What? What did I say?" asked Zen curiously.

She was silent for a few seconds like she was debating whether to tell Zen what she heard. Then she let out a sigh and began.

"Well…" she began. "You said…"

"I said what."

"You said… my name." said Nira.

"Oh." was only Zen could muster to reply. He blushed a little at the thought of himself murmuring the word 'Nira' in his sleep.

"And there's more." mumbled Nira.

"Really?" asked Zen.

"After you said my name you went quiet for a while then you said…" she trailed off.

"I said what." said Zen with a little bit of panic in his voice. What could he had possible said to make Nira, seem reluctant to tell him. Whatever it may be it can't be that bad can't it?

"After saying my name you said… I… Love…You…" Zen's jaw dropped. It was definitely bad. When he thought he couldn't just blush more he blushed even harder. The two literally stood still for a few seconds; still trying to get over the shock, that Zen just confessed his love for Nira; without him even knowing it.

Then there was a knock on the door and it opened. Zide peered in and he spoke.

"Hey Nira I just wanted to ask if Zen…" Zide trailed off as he noticed the tension in the room.

"What in the forerunners are you two staring at." asked Zide curiously.

"Nothing." said the 2 simultaneously. Zide shrugged.

"Well anyways, Zen, Captain Keyes wanted to ask if you were feeling better enough, to join the mission for tomorrow, the one involving the Library." he asked.

"Yeah I am feeling better." said Zen in bored tone.

"Ok… I'll tell her that." said Zide with a curious tone. He then left closing the door behind him.

"This is awkward." murmured Zen. Then Nira stood up and started walking toward the door.

"I… I need to go." but before she could walk any further,

"Nira wait." said Zen standing up and taking her arm.

She reflexively jerked her arm away from her, but the force of her jerk was too much for Zen. Zen lost his balance (Being that he still didn't have all his strength) and grabbed Nira's shoulders, resulting to that the 2 of them fell on the floor.

The door opened all of a sudden to reveal Sergeant Johnson standing in the doorway smoking a cigarette. He looked down and saw Zen and Nira. His expression changed from bored to his eyes widening. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. At this time Zen looked down and his eyes widened and he's face literally went red. He was lying _on top _of Nira; their bodies were pressed together. Nira's feet were spread open making Zen's crotch lay flat on top of _her crotch_.

Johnson finally regaining his composure shook his head and said "I'll come back tomorrow." and closed the door.

"Wait it's not what you think!" said Zen as the door closed.

_'Aww… Man._' thought Zen to himself. Zen immediately scrambled to his feet and helped Nira up. He was about to turn to the door when he felt the Sangheili's strong arms grab him on his shoulder and turn him around.

"Zen's its ok." said Nira before Zen could start rambling about how sorry he was for what happened.

To Zen's surprise Nira held his chin making Zen stared directly at the Sangheili.

"I…" she said struggling with her words. "I love you too." she said then gave him a bear hug.

The 2 held each other in a tight embrace as they confessed there love for one another. It was made very clear that these 2 were meant to be together.

"Ok…" said Nira releasing Zen from the embrace. "Time to get some sleep."

"Yeah." said Zen in agreement, still a little bit fazed.

Nira slipped under the covers of the bed while Zen climbed to the top of the bunk.

Zen lowered his hand over the bunk. Nira stretched out his arm and they squeezed each other's hand.

"I'm glad I was the one that found you on Cairo Station." said Nira. "I remember the look on your face when you first saw me." Zen sighed and replied "Yeah."

They released their hands and laid back in their beds, the exhaustion and stress of being in an awkward situation and confessing their love for one another slowly turned into a memory as they drifted deeper into sleep; just before Nira entered fully into sleep she felt a warm presence slip under the covers with her. She realized it was Zen. He held her tightly and she wrapped an arm around his body and laid her long neck over his on the pillow. Then they both drifted away together.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	10. Chapter Revelations

**TIME FRAME: This chapter happened before and after the event of Quarantine Zone Halo 2.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Revelations

Zen woke up with the feeling of someone rubbing his neck. He purred happily as he liked the sensation. Zen opened his eyes and saw that it was Nira who was doing this.

"Good morning." said Zen.

"It's actually PM." replied Nira smiling down at Zen.

"Oh." Was all Zen could muster to reply as he snuggled closer to Nira, their bodies pressed together.

"I like this." whispered Zen

"Me too… But Zen we need to get out of bed now; or else we won't be able to eat dinner and will miss the mission briefing." Zen flashed a playful grin and held her even more tightly.

"Well screw the mission; I want to be with you, like this, forever."

"Oh, Zen; as much as I don't want to go, we _really_ need to go to the mess hall. I'm hungry." Zen sighed and the two of them sat upright.

The 2 approached their armor piles and started gearing up. Since Zen's armor was easy and not complex as an Elite armor would be, he finished first. He casually checked the pockets of his armor and was surprised to find something tucked in it. He took it out and his widen with shock. It was a remote; not just any remote but the remote he 'created' that could detonate the bomb he 'left' at the city and at the lap of the Prophet of Truth.

Now he truly understood what the phrase _"shape the future"_ meant. He truly did shape the future when he was at that _other world_. If what he did could somehow affect the sequence of events that were _about_ to unfold then they would obviously would have won the war. But there was something wrong with his logic. He _saw_ the chief and Stahn on that other world. They _didn't_ die like he was told yesterday.

_ 'So that must mean they are still alive.' _Zen thought concluding his inner debate.

_'I have to give this remote to Master Chief and tell him to detonate the bomb when they get off the city they were in; And tell him to promise me that he won't leave Cortana behind since the remote detonation problem has been solved._' Zen was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Nira was staring at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, its nothing." said Zen shaking his head, snapping out of his deep thoughts.

"Ok… C'mon lets go." said Nira beckoning him to the door.

* * * * *

The 2 arrived at the mess hall which was filled with Marines, Kig-yar and Sangheili who were eating. Some tables contained mixed groups of aliens and humans chatting happily whilst some contained only one species.

They scouted the tables and found Z'jo and Zide eating at a table. They took their meals and joined them.

"Hey guys." said Zen casually taking a seat across Z'jo and Zide. Nira sat next to him.

"Hello." said the 2 simultaneously. Z'jo took a sip from his drink.

"Hey there, love birds." said a voice behind Zen and Nira. 2 hands slapped their shoulders and both almost choked in surprise. Sergeant Johnson sat behind them.

Z;jo choked from the drink he was drinking and was coughing; Zide dropped the food he was holding from his hands and landed on his plate, his face wide eyed and his mouth was open.

"Love birds?" asked Zen trying not to blush. He wasn't wearing his helmet; he just placed it on the table. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said glaring at Johnson.

"Don't you deny it lover-boy; I know you two got something on." he said to both of them.

One word crossed Zen's mind. _BUSTED_; He didn't want to discuss his relationship with Nira especially when Nira's 2 brothers were right in front of them.

"Well good for you. But don't dwell on it. Least of all here." said Nira looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping other than his 2 brother who were stood like frozen statues, still recovering from the shock and listening attentively.

"I gotta ask did you guys really do _it?_ Cause I caught you earlier that time getting it on." he said with a teasing grin. Z'jo and Zide mandibles twitched.

"NO!" exasperated Zen, trying his very best to keep his voice down. "But it's not like we can't do _it_, we didn't do _it, _because we're not ready yet." Johnson cast him a wary look then he's watched rang.

"Well I got to go." he said looking down his watch. "Use protection you two." and he left.

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Zide speaking for the first time after there long conversation.

'_Time for some explaining to do._'thought Zen.

"Wait let me guess." said Z'jo. "You two are in a _relationship_ aren't you?" he asked.

Zen bit his lip and nodded the same time Nira did.

Z'jo let out a deep sigh and stared at his food.

Zen waited but only received silence, from Nira's brothers.

"What, no argument?" asked Zen looking at Z'jo and Zide. "About me being human? About her being a Sangheili? About us not being _compatible_?

Z'jo let out another sigh.

"Zen, I, for one, don't mind whom my sister chooses as her boyfriend or consort. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. And Zen if it even comes to the matter I don't mind having you as my brother-in-law." Zen was taken aback by this statement.

"Nira," continued Z'jo. "Don't worry. If ever Father freaks out and tries to kill your _consort_ will protect him, right Zide?" asked Z'jo.

"Heck yeah, I always wanted to kick father's ass, if he's still alive of course." said Zide.

"Why is he dead?" asked Zen curiously.

"No… We don't know exactly." said the 3 siblings at the same time.

"Well come on, we wasted enough time as it is." and the group stood up.

"Oh, and Zen and Nira." he said turning to them. "Please keep the surprises to a minimum or tell me in advance, I don't think I can withstand another shocker."

Zen and Nira just smiled at him.

* * * * *

The mission was practically easy enough to understand. Z'jo, Sergeant Johnson, Nira, Zen, Zide, Miranda Keyes and a couple of heretics and Marines were going to go to the library, the location on where the Index was supposed to be. When they got to the Index, they had to get it and get the hell out of the library.

Easier said than done; along the way they met Covenant forces which were also on the same mission. The fighting was intense. Along with the Covenant they also had to fight the Flood who seemed to be _everywhere_. The fighting was so intense that only Zen, the 'Evanam siblings, Johnson, 2 marines (McKenzie and Perez) and Miranda survived the ordeal.

Suspended in the air above a great chasm was the Index, wrapped in its sheath. Miranda thought of how to reach the Index and saw a Flood tentacle hanging from the top of a wrecked Enforcer. She grabbed the leathery tentacle and took in a breath to steel her nerves. She hung off the ledge over the deadly chasm and reached for the Index. As her hand came within inches of the sheath the machine whirred and clicked open. He grabbed the precious artifact and said,

"Gotcha." in triumph. She gasped as the tentacle started to slip. She was just about to plummet to her death in the pit but someone grabbed the tentacle at the last minute. She looked up to see Zide struggling to pull her up.

"You know you could have asked for some help." he grunted as she grabbed her free hand and pulled her onto solid ground.

"The Index is secure." she said to him. Sergeant Johnson walked up to them and said,

"I'll call the guys." He switched on his comlink.

"McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" he asked. There was no response.

"You hear me, Marines!?" shouted Johnson; still no answer. He shouldered his BR55 rifle, and said to the 2,

"We've got trouble." Miranda readied her double SMG's, Zide with his Carbine. Then there was a blue explosion that came behind some wreckage. Zen's unconscious body flew from the air and landed on their feet. Then Z'jo and Nira came running behind the wreckage.

"The Covenant-"Z'jo began but a cloaked figure leaped from the wreckage they had come from and beat him in the back of the head. Z'jo fell soundlessly as he was knocked unconscious. Nira quickly turned around and started firing her Carbine at the clocked figure.

The figure rushed Johnson, threw his BR55 and lifted him into the air. It would seem that the figure was glaring at Johnson and he glared back.

"How ya doin'?" asked Johnson mockingly. The figure growled under his breath and head butted Johnson, knocking him unconscious too. He threw his body to Zide who caught him but fell down the floor hitting his head, knocking him out cold.

"Stay down!" yelled Miranda as she let loose with her M7s. They pelted the figure's shields and made them over charge. The active camo disappeared revealing a Sangheili with distinct looking armor. The elite grunted as a round hit his hip and he dashed for cover. Miranda and Nira stood with their backs hugging each other's, looking for the enemy.

"Team?! Are you ok?" called Miranda. They made no reply. Then the elite leaped from the wreckage again and gave a vicious club to Nira's head with his plasma rifle. It was hard enough that the force knocked her unconscious. Miranda gasped and turned to fire her M7s but the elite swatted them out of her hands. She was about to react but Z'jo shouted from behind her,

"Duck!" she did as instructed and Z'jo fired his Carbine. The shield less elite cried out in pain as five shots from the Carbine hit him three times in the torso, and twice in his right leg. He fell to his knees, too stunned to move. Miranda crouched next to Nira, trying to wake her up.

Z'jo approached the elite and kicked his plasma rifle away from him.

"Let's see who the Prophets chose to be their Arbiter…" he said as he finally recognized the armor as the Holy Warrior's armor. He kicked the Arbiter in the chest, he grunted in pain as he lay flat on the floor. Z'jo placed his right hoof on the Arbiter's chest and aimed his Carbine at the defenseless elite. He recognized the face of the elite who lay flat on the floor.

"Father!?" he said as he recognized his father's face behind the helmet. He recovered his composure and then said,

"I'm sorry… I have to kill you now." said Z'jo as he looked in the scope of the Carbine and aimed it at his father's head. He put weight on the trigger but hesitated. Thel didn't do or say anything. He just lay flat, breathing heavily.

"Z'jo" said Miranda, knowing that he could not kill his father. "We can-" she began but she was hit by a shock wave. Z'jo spun around in surprise as did Thel look up with wide eyes. Miranda was pulled backward like a rag doll and landed flatly on a brute's shoulder. Thel took his chance and grabbed Z'jo's Carbine. He then flipped Z'jo on the ground and threw the Carbine away. Thel stood and kept his hoof on Z'jo's chest.

"Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased." said Tartarus. Thel had a hand resting on his torso where he had been shot by Hu'jiana.

"The Icon...is my responsibility."

"You are the biggest freaking idiot in the galaxy." Z'jo spat.

"I actually agree with him, Arbiter." said Tartarus casually as he shifted Miranda on his shoulder. Another Brute picked up Johnson and slung him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then the albino Jiralhanae added,

"_Was_ your responsibility; now its mine." Two Brutes surrounded the Arbiter and Z'jo and aimed Brute shots at them. Thel unknowingly let his hoof off of Z'jo and he scrambled up and stood next to his father.

"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." Tartarus readied the Fist of Rukt "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it."

Just then Nira, Zide and Zen started waking up from unconsciousness. The 3 stood up and was surprise that brute shots were aimed at them. They immediately raised their arms and joined Thel and Z'jo.

"What's going on?" asked the 3 simultaneously.

"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head." Thel said to him, completely ignoring Zen, Zide and Nira.

"When they learn?" repeated Tartarus before chuckling wryly. "Fool, they ordered me to do it." Thel reared his head back in horror.

"Some great Covenant." mocked Z'jo. Then with a pulse of his gravity hammer, he pushed 5 off the ledge to fall to their deaths. The 5 blacked out and wondered if they had died.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	11. Chapter Forewarning

**TIME FRAME**:** This chapter took place at the beginning of the Level Halo 2: Gravemind**

* * *

Chapter 11 Forewarning

Stahn opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and realized something was holding him aloft. He looked at his arms and saw he was wrapped in tentacles. He struggled but the tentacles only tightened their grip, basically a warning for him not to struggle. He understood and did so. He looked to his left and saw the Master Chief glance at him too, also wrapped in tentacles. Both started as they were lifted up to a massive creatures face.

Stahn couldn't believe his luck. He was still alive after what he _went_ through. He remembered quite clearly what happened when they arrived to the Prophet of Regret.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**TIME FRAME: N/A**

Stahn and the Master Chief looked up at the blue sky as hundreds and hundreds of slipspace ruptures dotted the airspace above them. Cortana began in awe,

"That's the largest Covenant fleet I've seen...the largest anyone's seen, except the Heretics of course." Then the massive High Charity shimmered into view. It boggled the Master Chief and Stahn's mind that a ship that size could move like that. One shaped like a mushroom no less.

"Get inside and kill Regret, before they can stop us!" urged Cortana. Then, to everyone's surprise, a Phantom appeared, only the colors were different.

"Reinforcements?" asked Stahn. The Chief looked at him.

"Well it can help us." he said.

"HQ must have sent them." said Stahn. The Phantom then deployed three Sangheili, one with a jetpack and two plasma rifles in his hands. Stahn immediately recognized the gold armor as Novi Torvar's.

"Demon, Marines. I have come to help and deliver a message." said Novi. The 2 nodded.

"Where is the 'Stahn Zeban'?" he asked. Stahn raised his hand.

"Ah… I'm happy to inform you that the Creator is now recovering from his _near_ fatal injury." Novi said Stahn.

"He's alright!?" asked Stahn in relief.

"Let's get this done with, and then you can see him the medical bay." said Novi as he turned to the entrance of the temple. The Chief, Stahn, Novi, a medic and the other two Sangheili trotted into the temple.

"The Covenant fleet has launched multiple waves of Phantoms. Too many for me to track ...we don't have much time. There are Honor Guards all over this place. Watch your backs." informed Cortana. They rounded a corner into a beautiful room with what seemed to be headstones, and a large water work. In front of the water work was the Prophet of Regret.

"There's the target, take him out!" Cortana cried.

"Heretics and the Demon; Guards, destroy them!" Regret yelled. On cue several Sangheili Honor Guards came out with plasma rifles and energy swords, followed by Unggoy.

"ATTACK!" shouted Novi. Novi then let loose with his plasma rifles, the bolts splashing onto Regret's shields. He cackled in amusement.

"How _terrorizing_." he said mockingly. He gasped when Stahn leaped onto his chair and smirked at him.

"I don't like you." said Stahn smirking at him as he gave a knuckle sandwich to the Prophet's face. He screamed in pain and teleported away. He landed on his ass and was greeted by an Unggoy and gave him a furious gaze. Stahn's, using all his might, kicked the grunt, his kick hitting the mask it wore and got torn off. The grunt was lifted in the air as the escaping methane let loose. He smiled smugly and took the plasma pistol it dropped in the floor.

He took it and immediately he saw something whiz by his hands and a gush of blood emerged from his right hand. He looked at his hand and horror crossed his face. His right hand had been sliced off his arm. He howled in agony as the pain finally registered in his brain. The honor guard roared and was about to lunge at him again when it toppled on the floor. Behind him was Novi who had his Plasma Rifles nodding to him.

The medic heard him howl in pain as his right hand got sliced off his arm. He immediately ran toward and him and laid his medkit and started applying biofoam on Stahn's bleeding arm.

Novi ducked as the Prophet fired the blasters from his hover chair. They came in contact with one of the headstones, making it explode and shower rock all over the place. Then the Master Chief leaped onto Regret's chair.

"Ah! Get off!" yelled Regret in horror.

"No problem." replied the Chief as he stuck a plasma grenade to Regret's leg. He screamed in despair as the Chief dove off. Then the grenade detonated, making the chair explode; and so passed the High Prophet of Regret, Noble Hierarch of the Covenant. The Chief finally noticed Stahn, as he sat on the floor, being treated by the medic. He quickly approached him and asked,

"How bad is it?" asked the Spartan.

"I sealed his wound with biofoam, it'll settle for now but we need to get him to a medical bay ASAP." said the medic closing his medkit.

"Well, it could have been worse." said Stahn gloomily. He would have to live now without a right hand. _'Good thing I'm equivalently good with my other hand.' _he thought to himself, trying to lift his morale up.

"Um, guys, I think you better hurry up and get out of here. Novi and the medic are already on an escape Phantom." Cortana said nervously.

"Master Chief, the Prophet's Carrier is using some sort of super weapon! Get out of there!" the medic called her commanding officer and brother in arms. The 2 ran quickly outside. The Carrier was already firing the weapon, the large beam emitting from the gravity left port onto the ground.

"Go without us!" called the Chief on the comlink to the Phantom.

"What!?" Novi cried.

"Are you crazy!?" Stahn shouted in fear.

"Follow me." ordered the Chief to Stahn. The marine followed the Spartan away. They both jumped down a high ledge. They heard the Carrier's weapon blast, and the ensuing explosion right at the back of their heels. Then they were cast into the waters below the temple...or what was left of the temple. Both Stahn and the Chief sunk down in the dark waters to their death. But all of a sudden several tentacles wrapped around their bodies.

"This is not your grave." said a guttural and disembodied voice. "But, you are welcome in it." then the two were taken by the creature. After that, Stahn passed out.

***** END OF** **FLASHBACK*****

"What...is _that_?" asked Cortana in disgust making Stahn come out of his thoughts. To the Chief and Stahn's surprise the creature spoke in a guttural voice.

"I? I am a monument of all your sins." it told them. As the Flood creature spoke he breathed out vapors found in Flood infestations. Stahn heard people grunting and struggling, one trying very hard. He looked up and gasped when he saw tentacles bringing Zen, Nira, Zide, Z'jo and an Elite he didn't quite recognize.

"Zen!" cried Stahn. Zen instantly recognized the voice and for the moment forgot he was in the clutches of the same monstrosity that took his leg.

"Stahn! You're alive!" he cried back in glee. The Arbiter continued to struggle though.

Relax." said the Chief to Thel who paused and looked at him. "I'd rather not piss this thing off." he said jerking his helmet to the creature's direction.

"Demon." growled the Arbiter staring daggers at Spartan-117. The creature huffed and regarded the Master Chief.

"This 2 are machine and nerve, and has there mind concluded." the creature wrapped a tentacle around the Chief's helmeted head and Zen's. Then indicated Thel,

"This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded." Z'jo, Nira and Zide could not help but snort laughter. Thel gave his children a dirty look. Then the creature regarded the siblings and Stahn.

"These 4 are united, together they stand." Thel then said sharply,

"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk." the creature replied,

"There is much talk. And I have listened; through rock, and metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."

He lifted two tentacles, one wrapped around a red Monitor, the other merged with the half-flood torso of the Prophet of Regret. The Chief remembered sticking the grenade to his leg. Somehow the torso came out unscathed. The Monitor immediately laid out pleasantries, like all the machines did,

"Greetings, I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." Then Regret spoke in a raspy hoarse voice, as if struggling.

"And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor most high, Hierarchy of the Covenant!" the Monitor spotted the Master Chief and said in delight,

"A Reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak."

"Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" the Prophet yelled angrily.

"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." the Monitor explained.

"Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!" Regret shouted angrily.

"And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!" the Monitor shouted back. The Flood creature interrupted the bickering Prophet and Monitor,

"This one's containment..." it gave a disgusted huff while lifting the Monitor up slightly. Then he lifted Regret up slightly "And this one's Great Journey is the same." He then lowered both tentacles out of sight, the torso of Regret shrieking in fear and agony. The monster regarded Thel who continued pulling at the tentacles.

"Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before..."

"Father, this thing is right." Z'jo said to his father who looked at him. "Halo is a weapon. The Prophets are making a big mistake."

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, Z'jo. It shall not harm another." Thel growled. Zide screamed his rage, angry at _his_ father's ignorance. "You stupid, worthless, pathetic waste of Sangheilian life!" Zide turned to the creature,

"Bring back the damn Monitor!" the creature chuckled in amusement.

"As you wish, enlightened one." he brought up the Monitor.

"What is the purpose of Halo?" asked Zide.

"Halo's purpose is to rid the Flood of the galaxy, by terminating all life in the galaxy capable of sustaining the parasite. This Installation has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years, but once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life." Thel was shocked into silence.

"Do you see now, or do we have to have spell it for you?" said Nira casting a glare to his father.

"By the Gods and Rings." whispered Thel. "I am such a fool."

"There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found." the creature said, everyone paying attention to it again. He lifted up the Master Chief. But before the creature could talk, Zen suddenly shouted, "Wait!" The creature stopped and all eyes fell to Zen.

"Seeing as I _feel_ that we won't be seeing each other again for a long time, Master Chief I need you to take this." said Zen. The Creature noticed what he was doing and loosened his grip a little. Zen dug his hands in his pocket and found what he was looking for, the remote for the bomb. He tossed it and the Master Chief caught in his hands, (the Creature loosened its grip on him as well) and looked at it curiously.

"Master Chief I want you to give me that the _next_ time we see each other." he emphasized the word 'next' as heavily as possible like it was important.

"Cortana, what I am going to say is weird but still, Remote Detonation is possible so quit trying to insist on it, I already got it covered."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cortana, her voice sounded through Zen's speakers in his armor.

"You'll understand this soon enough, now one more thing, Master Chief," he said and the Spartan looked at him again.

"I want you to promise me that, you. Won't. Leave. Her. Behind." He tried his very best to emphasize each word with the utmost importance. The Master Chief looked at him for a moment then said, "I promise."

Zen looked at him, doubt in his eyes then reverted back to the creature. "Ok, you can do your thing now." The creature lifted up Master Chief and said:

"You will search one likely spot," he then lifted Zen, Nira, Z'jo, Zide, Stahn and Thel, "and you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers!" the creature exclaimed. The Master Chief, Zide, Z'jo, Stahn, Zen, Nira and Thel disappeared in teleportation rings.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	12. Chapter Familiar Faces

**TIME FRAME: This chapter took place on the level Halo 2: Uprising and gradually towards the end.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 Familiar Faces

Standing tall within a beautiful valley was Delta Halo's Control Room. The control room looked very similar to the one on Installation 04, just in a different environmental setting.

Up on a high ledge 6 forms of gold rings sprouted out of the air, letting Zen, Stahn, Nira, Z'jo, Zide and Thel to drop to the ground. The group stumbled slightly as they hit the ground unexpectedly. Thel rubbed his arm and looked at Z'jo. Z'jo looked back at him. Thel exhaled.

"…I'm sorry… for everything." Thel couldn't find the right words to say. Z'jo bent down and took a plasma rifle on the ground.

"It's alright father, we forgive you for your ignorance." Z'jo said to him. And to Thel's surprise Z'jo, Nira and Zide suddenly ran up to him and the 4 did a group hug.

"Oh, I love it when people get reunited." said Stahn rubbing his eye with his right, arm. Zen looked at him and then he noticed his hand. He eyes widen as he realized Stahn's hand had been sliced off and was just sealed with biofoam.

"Stahn! What the _heck_ happen to your _hand_?!" exclaimed Zen. Stahn looked at him and then to his hand and said with a sheepish smile,

"Oh, _this_?" Zen nodded stiffly, expression still the same.

"It's nothing." Zen was about to argue with him but he countered, "Look you've been through worse, this is _nothing_ compared to you being stabbed." Zen unknowingly grabbed the part of his chest in which the blades came out.

"Look, if it makes you happy, I'll go to a medical bay ASAP." Zen sighed, seeing there was nothing he could do about his hand.

"So… who's he?" asked Thel as the 4 released from their embrace. "They never told me there was another, Demon." Nira looked at him like she was offended. He just called her mate a _demon_.

"Father, the Master Chief is not a _demon,_ he is a Spartan. _He_-"she pointed to Zen "-is not a Spartan. He is the Creator." Thel just gave her a baffled expression.

"Hey Zen, can you come over here please." requested Z'jo.

Zen approached the family with Stahn following curiously behind.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Zen.

"Father, what do you _want_?" asked Zide. Thel was surprised at the question.

"Um… Sorry what?" Nira just gave a chuckle and inconspicuously moved towards Zen.

"Let me rephrase that. What kind of _weapon_ do you want to _have_ now?" asked Zide. Thel, raised an eyebrow and replied,

"An energy sword would be great, right now." Zen shuddered discreetly.

"Think you can do it?" asked Z'jo looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I think, I know what it looks like anyway." Zen held out his hand, palms opened. Silence filled the group, Thel nervously looking at Zen to his hand and back.

Then there was a flash and everyone was temporarily blinded and Zen felt something dropped to his palm. He opened his eyes and there, on his palm, laid an energy sword. Zen grabbed it and gave it to Thel, whom accepted it with cautious and wide eyes.

He took it and gripped it. With a flick of his hand and a press of a button, the blade erupted to life. He looked at it, like he couldn't believe his eyes. He swung it to the nearest tree and it got cleanly sliced, the tree falling on the ground. He turned back to see his children smiling at him. The only thing he could say was,

"Now I think I've seen everything." he said turning off the sword and clipping it to his belt.

"Oh, you haven't seen _everything_ yet; particularly about _him_"-he nodded to Zen-"and a very particular _her."_ Thel just shook his head.

"I'm not interested about the Creator's love interest." Zide just smirked at him.

"Oh you will, _you will_." he glanced at Z'jo and both of them chuckled. Nira just blushed, but luckily her father didn't notice.

"Please don't call me Creator, I'm Zen Black." said Zen giving out a hand. Thel looked at it warily and seeing no harm he took it.

"I'm Th-"he stammered. He quickly realized he had no name, now that he had been stripped of his rank. But then he remembered he was a heretic now and _Covenant_ rules no longer applied or was he bounded by it.

-"Thel Vadam." and from behind Stahn introduced himself to Thel.

The group headed down the path. The path led to an area where an apparent fire fight was happening. Plasma bolts and detonating Brute Shot grenades exploding in the distance.

"What's happening?" asked Z'jo, who was not aware of what the Prophets had done.

"A civil war between Sangheili and Jiralhanae; the Prophets betrayed us." Thel told him.

"You mean they betrayed you." Z'jo replied. Thel sighed.

"Yes. That."

"Z'jo!?" asked a new voice. The entire group turned around and pointed their weapons at him. The marine held up his arms in a sign of a friendly. Stahn looked at him and immediately recognized him as the Medic that "temporarily" fixed his hand.

"Hey you're that medic that helped me!" exclaimed Stahn. The medic turned his head and looked at Stahn, his expression changed to wide eye.

"Stahn? Wow you're still alive!" Stahn just nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Zen looked at the medic; he seemed somehow familiar to him. He's memory quickly brought out the right memory and he realized he was the same medic that had scolded him when he first arrived on Cairo Station.

The medic looked at Zen and his jaw dropped.

"Zen, you're still alive after being _stabbed?!_" Zen just smiled. The medic looked at the Sangheili and quickly composed himself.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't even told you who I am yet." he said to the Sangheilis.

"I am Medical Officer Frank "Doc" DuFresne; you can call me Doc."

"Well, we wasted enough time already, let's go." said Stahn.

They continued heading down the path then they heard Brutes shouting up ahead. They slowly advanced and saw from their position one Brute shoot a dead Sangheili in the head. One other Brute Minor and a Captain were standing by.

"Weaklings." said the Minor kicking the head of a dead Sangheili.

The group then charged in killing the brutes with no problem whatsoever. A few moments of walking down the path then some Sangheili Orbital Drop Shock pods landed a ways from them with a tremendous crash. Out came two Minor Sangheili and one Zealot. Then a Heretic Phantom came down and started dispersing troops. A gold elite came out and Zen recognized it as Novi.

"See I told you, they were still alive." said Doc to Novi. He smiled and said,

"Yes it would seem." then he walked up to Thel and the two stared hard at each other.

"I'm sorry…" said Thel. Novi reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, "And I owe you an apology for hijacking the _Shadow_ _of the Colossi_, which is in space, ready for us to leave." Novi told him. Thel smiled.

"Glad to hear it."

"So this is how it is." said the Novi walking up to the group of Heretics and Humans. He looked at the Arbiter "And your children were right about the rings...meaning it was good that you let Installation 04 be destroyed."

"Apparently they were." said Thel replied in half humor, half seriousness.

"But now the Brutes have claimed the Control Room and have the Icon. We'll need to hurry if we are to stop them." said one of the Minors. Zen smiled behind the visor of his helmet.

_'Don't worry, I got that fixed.' _he thought chuckling to himself. Then the group continued.

The group went through the last doors to the outside world. They were just behind the Control Room structure. They tensed and backed up cautiously as a Wraith rounded a corner and slowly advanced on them. But it did not attack. It stopped and out the hatch popped Rtas Vadumee.

"By the rings, Arbiter!?" he exclaimed. He had heard that he had died. "The Councilors! Are they-"

"Murdered. By the Brutes." Thel said in sadness.

"Vile, disloyal beasts! ...are those your children?" asked Rtas noticing Z'jo. Then he spotted Zen, Stahn and Novi.

"I see." Rtas said. "You were right, young one. The Covenant was wrong...and the Great Journey...a lie. Than that means-"

"We must stop the activation of the ring." Novi finished for Rtas. All of a sudden, two Phantoms soared over their heads and to a higher level on the pyramid structure. One Phantom went away while the other landed on a ledge. The gravity lift dispensed two Brutes, one being Tartarus, Guilty Spark under one arm, and Miranda by the shoulder of his other hand. He paused as he came to the door. He sniffed the air. The faint smell of Sangheili floated in the breeze. But he continued into the control room.

Rtas Vadum looked at the warriors rounded up. The Creator, the Arbiter's children, the Arbiter, and a Supreme Commander were the best warriors here, while the other marines...well... the more the merrier.

Behind Rtas' Wraith, two Spectres parked, the only men on them were the drivers.

"We're short on hands." called one driver. "We can't break into the Control Room on our own." The Arbiter and Z'jo took the turrets on each Spectre. Doc and Stahn boarded one Spectre and Zide and Novi boarded the other. Well all of them boarded up Z'jo asked, "Hey what about Zen?" Zen just crossed his arms on his chest and replied,

"I got my own ride." and with that he turned around and held out his hand.

He immediately started visualizing his vehicle, a motorcycle, but pimp it out with designs taken from the Covenant vehicles and the Human vehicles. There was a bright flash and a loud _thud_; in front of him stood his vehicle.

It was sleek, and was downright _sexy_. It was the motorcycle of the future. Its wheels were off-road designed. It had curved mufflers. Its handle bars featured a screen which showed the speedometers, gas as well as the ammo for the guns it had mounted on the back. It featured a machinegun, 2 plasma shooters to its side and Stinger Missile Launcher (SML). Its color was faded cobalt.

Stahn's jaw dropped at the sight of the magnificent vehicle. Zen looked at him and asked, "Like it?" and Stahn replied, "Like it? I _love_ it, its drop dead _gorgeous_." and he finished it with a wolf whistle. "Thanks." said Zen and approached the vehicle. He slung his feet over the seat and sat on it.

"Let's see what this baby can do." then he placed the key on the ignition and turned it on. The engines _roared_ to life but not surprisingly loud as one would expect. The screen flickered on and showed the gas meter and ammo which were full. The speedometer showed that it could do up to 120MPH. He twisted the handle bars and the engines _growled_. Zen found a small spot on the side which showed as a USB slot, which he designed so that he could play songs on the Motorcycle. He quickly created himself a USB, filled with all his favorite songs, and plugged it in. The screen analyzed it for a millisecond and showed a player. He pressed the play and it read, Now Playing: Red Alert 2 OST Destroy. He turned his face to the others who had an unfathomable expression which he assumed was for the music he was playing. He ignored it and said, complete with Terminator accent,

"All right, let's do this thing."

* * *

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know 'Doc' he is a character from the RvB series. He just makes a cameo appearance in my story so he's not a permanent character. But it may seem that he has potential to become a contributing character.**

* * *

**I recommend you listen to the song which was played on Zen's motorcycle. It clearly fits the mood and everything. You can easily search it on Youtube.**

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	13. Chapter Frontal Assault

**TIME FRAME: This chapter took place on the Level of Halo 2: The Great Journey**

* * *

Chapter 13 Frontal Assault

The team immediately headed out, with Zen being in lead. His motorcycle made short work of the landscape as they traversed on hills and slopes. Zen saw up ahead, Brutes who were riding on ghosts and was accompanied by a 2 Wraiths. He turned on his radio and said to the others,

"I'll handle the wraiths, you take the ghosts."

"With pleasure." replied Rtas. Zen accelerated forward, performing a back-ended wheelie on his motorcycle. Zen wasn't a sports enthusiast about motorcycles but his knowledge on it was damn well enough he could pass as an expert. He lurched forward passing the 3 brute driven ghosts, who had baffled expressions as they did not know what passed them.

"Piece of cake." muttered Stahn to himself as he aimed the plasma turret of the Spectre he was riding. Using only one hand was pretty difficult but using your left while trying to cling on for dear life, was equally harder; and he was right handed. Doc saw his effort and couldn't help but smile; he made a mental note to himself to do something about his right hand. Whilst the 3 spectres battled it out with the Ghosts, Zen headed straight for the Wratihs.

His screen suddenly showed a crosshair which was aiming for one of the wraiths. It gave an affirmative sound with an electronic voice saying "Target locked." A button with a missile design on it came to life, blinking. Zen pressed it and felt the motorcycle shake as the SML fired a rocket to the air. The shaking nearly made the motorcycle flip which was dangerous at the speed he was cruising but he quickly recovered from it. The Stinger Missile launched in to the air, like a mortar, for about a few seconds. Then it exploded. From the smoke fired a rocket which was headed straight for the wraith it targeted.

The rocket zoomed for the kill then landed dead on the target. The wraith exploded in a blaze of plasma and flames. Apparently the rocket contained dangerous quantities of volatile plasma and explosive human bombs that equal an RPG. Zen couldn't help but smile. As he came closer to the now alone wraith, it fired a plasma bomb which was landing straight on his path. He quickly swerved to the side and fired another SML. It rose to the air, exploded, and the missile headed for the wraith. It exploded in a ball of blue and orange flames.

Zen stopped his motorcycle and placed it on neutral for a little and waited for his teammates to get to his position. A few moments later they arrived with surprised looks on their faces as they saw what was left of Zen's carnage. Rtas made an audible "wow" as well as the others. Zen just smiled behind his visor. He turned the vehicle off and hopped off. The others did the same to their vehicles and the group gathered for a meeting.

"The Scarab that is parked on the ledge will be the only way we can enter the Control Room. There's a passage that leads to it, but he Brutes are in the way." Rtas began.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" said Stahn. Then a couple of Brutes came down the side of the path which was on the side of the cliff. A short firefight began but was quickly over. Novi saw a couple a Ghosts were heading for them from the path they rode on earlier.

"The Brutes control the Carrier." Rtas told them. They looked to see a Carrier in the air off in the distance. "I'll remain here; to make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!"

"I'll remain also." said Novi.

Zen, Stahn, Doc, 'Evanam siblings and Thel made their way to the entrance; Behind a toppled over crate was a terrified Sangheili, dual plasma rifles directed in their direction. He looked like he was about to shoot but his eyes widened when he saw Thel.

"The Arbiter? I thought he was dead!" he looked to his right and yelled, "Hold your fire!" the Lekgolo, fuel beam cannons ready, relaxed slightly. The Sangheili looked back at the Arbiter.

"The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight by our side." They followed the Hunters while the Sangheili remained behind. They came to another room; a brig. The Arbiter ordered everyone to hold. They peaked around the corner and saw several Brutes standing in front of another door, surrounded by holding cells and a few plasma cell bombs. Two cells on their level held a pair of Hunters and a Councilor. Up above were SpecOps Sangheilis

"Hmm…" said Zen thoughtfully. He was trying his best to think of the best way he could kill the Brutes. Almost everyone was trying their very best to think of a good strategy. After a few minutes of thinking hard, Zen thought of something and took a quick peek again and his strategy had been confirmed.

"Guys, when they are distracted, I want you sneak towards the cells as quietly as possible. Got it?" The others nodded, but Thel asked "What are you planning?" Zen replied, "Just watch."

Zen then gave to Stahn the rifle he was carrying and exchanged it for the Magnum he was carrying. After checking if there was ammo, he then started walking towards the corner of the hall, raising his hands up, the pistol dangling on his hand; in an act of surrendering.

The brutes immediately took note of this and aimed their brute shots at him.

"I surrender." shouted Zen as he casually walked down the ramp.

"What is the meaning of this?" whispered Thel under his breath.

"Let's just see where this goes ok?" replied Stahn.

"What is he doing?" whispered one of the brute to his teammate, which was second in command.

"What are you implying?!" shouted the brute.

"I'm implying that I surrender… and join you guys." said Zen in calm and controlled voice. He stopped walking and stood at the center of the room. Every eye was on him; the SpecOps watched in anticipation along with the councilor; the brutes were completely distracted now and the others took their chance. They slowly sneaked their way towards the cells, giving wary looks to Zen, whom one's plan they did not understand fully yet.

Zen saw at the corner of his helmet that his allies were in front of the cells now and he initialized the next step of his plan.

"So… do you accept my offer?" he asked the brutes. The brutes were clearly weighing the consequences but came to an end and said,

"Drop your weapon first and we may talk." Zen smiled, this was what he wanted. He took one last look at every brutes location. Most of them were huddled up and were behind the plasma bomb cells. Slowly he raised his hands up even more, and then he let the pistol slide out of his hand.

Everything went into slow motion. The gun dropped towards the ground. Nira held her breath along with the others since they had no clue what was Zen planning. The gun was now at Zen's waist but this was his cue. He moved with complete grace, as he dropped his body. The gun went horizontal and he quickly grabbed it. He landed on the ground with the gun in his hand, and quickly fired at the bombs behind the brutes.

They were too stunned and shocked at what he did, so they had little time to react to the explosion that came from behind them. Zen covered his body as the flames and the force threw the brutes smoldering body. Luckily his shields managed to absorb the force.

Everyone was still and silent. They were like that for ten seconds before the Arbiter snapped out of it and released the prisoners. Now they had a whole team of Spec Ops Sangheili, a Councilor, and now four Lekgolo.

"Zen has to teach me how to do _that_ when all of this is over." said Stahn to himself and to his surprise, Thel, the SpecOps, the Councilor, Doc and the 'Evanam siblings replied "Ditto."

Meanwhile across the other room from the brig, the brutes were startled when they heard the explosion that came from the brig.

"By the Gods!" exclaimed the captain.

"It came from the brig, c'mon we have to check it out." said the other brute.

The Captain ran through the door way to see a teenage Sangheili with an energy sword. Before he could react, Z'jo cut him down, then slew the other stunned aliens with ease and grace. Thel chuckled proudly.

"That's my boy." he said to himself. Stahn approached Zen who was still lying on the floor. He strapped his gun, and held out his hand. Zen took it and Stahn handed him his rifle again saying, "That was awesome. You _have_ to teach me that sometime."

"Sure." Zen replied.

They then moved out, fighting through hordes of Brutes and Jackals. Through the battle three Lekgolo were lost, and all the spec ops Sangheili, though the Councilor remained. They arrived at the ledge where the Scarab was supposed to be, but it was gone. Behind them, the Scarab stood, it's eye fixed on them.

"Nice to see you again." said Johnson on the comlink.

"Hello, Sergeant." said Z'jo smiling.

"So, yo daddy with us now, huh? Well no offense, Z'jo, but I don't like him. He gave me a headache earlier."

"Understandable." said Thel smirking.

"Well one thing's for sure, ya all need some help to get in the Control Room. And I got the right ass kickery." above them several Banshees flew down and landed near them. The Sangheili within stepped out and said,

"Here, Arbiter, take my Banshee."

"Arbiter, cover me while I get to the Control Room. Zen, Z'jo Zide, Nira, Doc and Sangheilis hop on, you guys get to ride a Scarab." Johnson grinned. Everyone immediately piled in.

"Let's move!" crowed Johnson. The Arbiter lifted into the air and Johnson made the Scarab walk to the control room. Up above the Arbiter engaged a Brute Banshee.

"Be careful, father." said Z'jo on the comlink.

"Don't worry." he replied, using his fuel rod blaster and striking one Banshee, making it explode. Johnson blew away two Wraith tanks with the main cannon.

"How do like that you big hairy bastards!" he shouted. The Brute Banshees seemed to be coming out of nowhere, and Thel was being outnumbered. Z'jo looked up and felt terror gripping him as his father's Banshee began to smoke.

"I'm taking heavy damage!" he yelled on the comlink.

"Hold em off! I've seen what your boy can do; you can get 'em!" Johnson yelled. Z'jo looked frantically around but came to no avail.

"Hey Z'jo use this." said Zen giving him a rocket launcher. Z'jo quickly took it and took aim. He started covering his father while he broke away to regain his composure. Z'jo took out two Banshees, and Thel took down two also. Soon they were clear.

"Thank you, Z'jo." said Thel.

"Hey don't give me all the credit, Zen gave me the rocket launcer" said Z'jo. Thel smiled. Johnson came to the door.

"Stay clear of the doors." ordered Johnson as he lined the Scarab's cannon with the doors. "Hey bastards, knock knock!" The cannon let loose the beam and it blasted through the door. The Arbiter landed and the others descended from the Scarab via gravity lift.

"Don't let them in the chamber!" roared a Brute in front of the blasted door. "The Chieftain must complete his work!"

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	14. Chapter Shape the Future

**TIME FRAME: This level begins on the ending of the level Halo 2: The Great Journey and ends on the intro of Halo 3.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Shape the Future

Miranda was held against her will as a brute tried to force her to insert the index.

"Come human, its easy." he placed the Index in her hand. "Take the Icon in your hands." he growled impatiently when she didn't budge. He slammed the Index on the panel. "And do as you're told!"

"Please," said 343 Guilty Spark earnestly "use caution! This reclaimer is delicate." Tartarus rounded on the Monitor,

"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!" he growled.

Behind him Thel walked in.

"Tartarus, stop." he said calmly. Tartarus gasped and jerked his head in the Arbiter's direction.

"Impossible." he murmured.

"Put down the Icon." the Arbiter said to him. Tartarus turned to him fully

"Put it down, and disobey the Hierarchs?" he asked.

"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." Thel reasoned with Tartarus. His Brutes became angry at that statement and advanced, but Tartarus signaled them to stop.

"Take care, Arbiter, what you say is heresy!" Tartarus said to him.

Then the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Is it?" asked the Arbiter. He looked at 343 Guilty Spark

"Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" he asked; without hesitation the 343 said,

"Collectively, the seven-" but Tartarus grabbed the robot and jerked him around,

"Not another word!" he roared.

"Please." said Johnson. The Brutes looked up to see Sergeant Johnson, and the rest of the gang entered.

"Don't shake the light bulb."

"If you want to keep your brains inside your head, I'd tell your boys to chill!" shouted Johnson back again. Tartarus raised his hand and barked a command to stop them. Johnson looked at the elite.

"Go ahead, do your thing." Thel turned again to Guilty Spark

"he Sacred Rings." he said to him. "What are they?"

"Weapons of last resort; built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless." the robot recited.

"Those who made the Halos, what happened to the Forerunners?" asked Thel

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned." the Monitor continued.

Zen couldn't help but feel a strong sense of De Ja vu. He had seen this scene before and knew exactly what will happen next. He had to ready himself and try to take out the brute on the side of Tartarus, since he still didn't know the outcome properly. He discreetly made himself a sniper rifle and took aim. The others were still occupied, even the brutes, that they didn't notice Zen in the background.

There was silence and then one of the Brutes spoke.

"Chieftain?" it asked.

"He's… right." whispered the Chieftain in sorrow.

"You better believe it." said Stahn. The chieftain gave the Index to Miranda.

"Do what you like with it, save for inserting it into the computer." he said to her quietly.

"Fools!" roared another Brute, the one that had questioned the chieftain. He grabbed Miranda's wrist. Zen immediately knew what was about to happen and tried to stop the brute from pushing the Index to the control panel. He took aim for the kill. His finger was inches away from the trigger when there was a _bang_.

The Brute got hit with a headshot and his brains splattered. It fell onto the floor on a dead lump. Zen turned around to where the shot came from and was surprised. He literally saw _himself_ holding a sniper rifle. But the Other Zen was somehow transparent and only a person who knew where to look and enough time could see him. Zen couldn't help but smile as his Other Self saved them all from possible extinction from the rings.

Just as quickly he saw _himself_, the Other Zen quickly dissipated into smoke.

"Nice shot Zen!" shouted Johnson.

"Thanks." he replied even though he wasn't the one that fired the shot.

The gang quickly rounded up the other brutes, as they declared themselves as heretics as well. Miranda got a hug from Johnson, as he helped her up.

Everyone was practically happy that they managed to stop the brute into activating the Halo. It was practically now _over_. Stahn approached Zen who was watching the happy scene.

"Very nice shot Zen." he complimented with a smile. Miranda and the others approached him as well.

"Nice going Zen." said Johnson. Miranda cleared her throat everyone looked at her.

"We can't celebrate here. We have to get out of this Flood infested ring." Everyone murmured agreement. The group now started walking out to the exit of the chamber and was surprised to see a carrier floating above them. At the bottom of the gravity lift stood Rtas Vadum.

"Nice to see you people are still alive." and then he noticed the brutes that were walking behind them.

"New heretics, I see." he smiled at them with his 2 mandibles. The group now stood at the gravity lift and was beginning to be beamed up. Rtas stood next to Zen and said to him,

"Zen your motorcycle is at the back." Zen looked at him and just smiled.

* * * * *

Orange light shined faintly from over the mountains and ridges of jungle covered Kenya. Morning birds sang their song, and crickets chirped their call. The leaves of the lush jungle swayed in the African morning breeze. Up in the sky flashing stars were seen, in the distance flaming objects plummeted to the ground. The war between the Covenant, UNSC, Heretics, and Separatists was waging above Earth. One of many ships evaded the battle and came down to the surface. Only this ship was not Covenant, UNSC, Heretic, or Separatist. It was the Forerunner Dreadnought. The ship passed over the jungle, but something fell from it, flaming in the friction of the atmosphere. It flashed through the jungle and crashed into the ground. Animals and birds screeched in fear, as the crickets in the grass hopped away. Then all was silent, the wildlife too afraid to make their calls again.

_7 minutes ago, on the Forerunner Dreadnought_

Master Chief stood in front of a porthole and saw that they were now above land. Master Chief felt his side pocket and checked if the precious _cargo_ was still there. Luckily it was.

"Chief, I'm putting your shields on full power, are you sure you want to do this?" said an electronic voice in the Chief comlink. He completely followed Zen's orders with no question. He trusted him that he figured a way to the detonation. Cortana was reluctant to leave High Charity as she wasn't sure about Zen's plans. But the Master Chief made a promise, and he _always_ keeps his promise.

So now they were practically on board the Forerunner Dreadnought, which was cruising on top of Kenya, Africa.

"Chief?" said Cortana noticing his silence. "Are you ok?"

"The chief snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "I'm fine."

The Master Chief opened the side doors and he could hear the wind rushing into the room they were in. The Chief hugged the metal door in front of him and was about to jump when Cortana asked,

"What if we _die_?" The Chief smirked behind his visor and replied confidently,

"We won't." He then jumped. He placed a deadlock grip on the metal door, holding on for dear life. The shield began to get hot and fire trailed behind him, but did not scorch him. The Chief's shield started to deplete but it was clearly enough. Then he was thrown into unconsciousness as he hit the ground, which formed a crater, in terminal velocity.

* * * * * *

Zen, Stahn, Thel and the 'Evanam siblings were walking along the forest floor. They had detected the Chief's transponder in the jungle after the Dreadnought passed. They were worried about but Zen was on edge. He was hoping that the Master Chief had survived his ordeal and came out _with _Cortana and the Remote, he gave to him.

Along with them was Seargent Avery Johnson who was worried for his old Spartan Friend. Tartarus was nowhere in sight as he was left in charge of one of the brute skirmishes.

Five other marines accompanied the war heroes to the Master Chief's location. Up ahead he could see the gauntlet hand of the infamous Demon sticking out of a crater.

"That doesn't look good." murmured a Marine as they approached. The Master Chief's arms were held out in an awkward position, the armor had locked up. And he was still and silent. The marines surrounded the seemingly dead Master Chief. Dread permeated the jungle as they were silent for a short moment. Zen removed his helmet as a sign of respect.

"This ain't good." said one Marine.

"How far did he fall?" asked another. Johnson took a worried toke of his cigar.

"Two kilometers, easy." said a third Marine. Johnson blew out the smoke and said,

"Stay sharp." some other Marines took their attention off the Spartan and scanned the area, MA5Cs ready.

"Doc?" asked Johnson. The Marine, Doc, crouched next to the Master Chief and started scanning him with a portable computer. He started explaining,

"His armor's locked up. Gel layer could have taken most of the impact." he tapped another command on his computer and the Chief's outstretched arms fell on his chest limply. A cold pit formed in Johnson's stomach. Doc then checked the cyborg's vitals. Not good.

"I don't know, Sergeant Major." Doc said to Johnson. Johnson knelt beside the Chief next and placed his hand on his armored chest, feeling for breath. When none came he sighed in sadness and stretched his hand forward. He reached behind the Chief's helmet and extracted Cortana's data chip. He stood and ordered,

"Radio for VTOL, heavy lift gear. We're not leaving him here." All of a sudden the armor clad glove grabbed Johnson's shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turned his head back.

"Yeah. You're not." replied John as he sat up from his crater, a smile under his visor. Johnson gave a small sigh of relief.

"Crazy fool! Why do you always jump? One of these days, you're gonna land on somethin' as stubborn as you are! And I don't do bits and pieces!" Johnson said with a grin on his face. The Chief had stood by then and took Cortana's data chip from his hand.

"Where is she Chief? Where's Cortana?" asked Johnson. The Chief took the Data Chip from his hand and placed it back onto the slot.

"Right Here." said Cortana's voice through the comlink.

Zen stood up and approached the Master Chief and gave him a salute.

"Do you still have _it_ sir?" asked Zen in a serious manner.

Everyone looked at the two, clearly unaware of what was going on but the rest of the people who were present when Zen gave the remote to Master Chief, quickly remembered.

"I told you, I _always_ keep my promise." said Master Chief digging into his pocket and extracting the remote.

"What does that _do _anyway." asked Z'jo looking curiously at the remote. Zen answered his question by saying,

"This, my friends is a controller for a _bomb_." said Zen in a matter-of-fact- tone.

Everyone gave Zen ludicrous looks. They were clearly taken aback by this statement even the Master Chief tilted his head a little in confusion.

"Master Chief, do you remember that Cortana kept insisting that she should get left behind so that he could activate the necessary things to make High Charity explode?"

"Yes, how did you-"asked the Chief but Zen cut him off.

"I placed a bomb on High Charity _and _on the Forerunner Dreadnought, the ship where the Prophet of Truth, is currently on board. Don't ask me how I did it, I just _did_. Please." Everyone looked at Zen like he was crazy. Thel and his children were clearly taken aback because Zen had an airtight alibi in which they were together the _entire_ time. How did he plant a bomb?

Thel was about to ask but kept his mouth shut. Everyone waited for Zen to continue.

"Now I'm going to show you how I kill the Prophet of Truth, destroy High Charity _and _kill hundreds of Covenant in a press of a button." With that Zen opened up the hatch for the bomb and began a countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1…" he pressed the button.

* * * * *

The Prophet of Truth was sitting on his throne chair on board the Forerunner Dreadnought. He was contemplating on how he should deal with the humans _and_ the heretics with only a small army. They had been nearly wiped out as to the fact that _even_ some of the brutes became heretics. He was deep in thought when all of a sudden he was snapped back in to reality when he heard a slight _beeping_ sound.

He looked around and he saw that it came from a small round object. He took it and eyed it with curiosity. Suddenly the _beeping_ became faster and faster. Then there was a bright flash…

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	15. Chapter Skirmish

**Author's Notes (A/N): I will no longer using the (Time Frame) except when on Flashbacks since I will no longer be following the original Halo's storyline. But keep in mind I do know the storyline very well.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 Skirmish

Everyone look up as there was a huge explosion that was clearly visible, even in daylight, up above on space. Then there was a sudden gush of strong wind, like there was a tornado right in front of them. The Master Chief got blown into the air but managed to quickly grab a branch of a tree and hung for dear life. Leaves of trees got blown in the direction of the wind. It was like there was a giant vacuum a few feet from them.

Trees got uprooted and were thrown into the wild wind. The clouds from the sky were literally moving in synchronization with the speed of the wind. All were heading for one direction. When everything calmed down, the forest was clearly destroyed as tree trunks lay scattered everywhere. A few big trees were uprooted. Boulders, that weren't there before, were now scattered haphazardly.

"…Uh…." groaned Johnson as he stood up. He easily got blown away by the strong gush of wind as he was now nowhere near the Crater in where they found the Chief. He looked around as he examined the place.

"Marines! Sound Off!" he ordered. Nobody answered for a few seconds then,

"I'm Ok!" shouted Doc, Stahn and a couple marines who were a few feet away from him.

"Everybody alright!?" asked the Master Chief as he jumped down from the tree he held on.

"What the _heck _happened?" asked Z'jo, who stood up and was limping. His leg got smacked by a tree branch.

"Uh…" groaned Zide. He got blown away and hit dead on a rock face.

"…*Cough*…*Cough*… What the _hell _was that?" asked Nira who was approaching Zide on the rock face.

Everyone huddled up near the rock face where Zide was. They were still to shock to speak. Zide was groaning in pain as his body ached while Doc tended some cuts on his face. Johnson did a head count and noticed 2 were missing; Thel and Zen.

"Where are the Arbiter and Zen?" asked Johnson and was surprised when someone answered.

"Right here." It was the Arbiter who replied. Everyone looked at him and saw that he was carrying someone in his arms. It was Zen.

"He got hit by a tree trunk." answered the Arbiter answering everyone's question in there heads. Thel placed him on a flat rock surface and Doc tended to his wounds. After a few seconds Zen began to stir.

"…Ugh…" groaned Zen. His entire body hurt, his head was spinning and his chest hurt like hell. Nira sat beside him on the rock surface.

"You ok?" she asked. Zen opened his eyes and blinked, "I'm fine." then he sat up.

"What the _heck_ did you do Zen?" asked Johnson. Everyone's suddenly snapped to Zen waiting for an explanation.

"Wait… Before I explain, Cortana can you get a video of what that explosion was on space and a video feed of, say, 5 minutes ago of Kenya, Africa." Everyone stared at Zen then back to Master Chief who was still and silent as inside him Cortana did her thing.

"Ok… I have it." said Cortana on the speakers. Zen created a TV screen in front of them and an AI slot near it. He held out his hand to the Master Chief and understood what he wanted. He placed his hand on the back of his helmet and retrieved Cortana's data chip. Zen took it and placed the chip at the AI slot of the TV. A few moments Cortana flashed into the screen in front of them.

"Wow…" said Cortana looking around the corners of the TV screen. "Nice wiring Zen…" Zen cleared his throat.

"Oh right sorry." said Cortana and then she disappeared; the screen then flashed a video of the High Charity in space.

"This is the video of that explosion in space." The video played and they all watched attentively. A few seconds into the video there was a flash, then, _BOOM_. The intensity of the explosion was intense. The entire High Charity got engulfed in flames. Bits and pieces of metal and debris flew into the air. When the flames and smoke dissipated High Charity was no more. Cortana closed the video and she appeared again in front of the screen. Every pair of eyes turned to Zen which was waiting for his explanation.

"Ok. I planted a bomb on High Charity. As you can see it exploded and it is no more. In short no more flood." Stahn's jaw dropped at the statement.

"Its true." said Cortana in agreement. "I did a life scan from one of the satellites and it said 'No life forms found.'."

"Cortana, can you show the video feed of Kenya now please." said Zen. Everyone looked again onto the screen.

"Sure thing Zen." then she disappeared again. This time she showed a video feed of Kenya. There was a large ship, which was clearly visible on the landscape.

"It's the Forerunner Dreadnought." said Master Chief when he recognized it.

"Yes, it is." said Zen.

The Dreadnought was cruising into the air, when _BOOM_ another bright flash. But this time the ship didn't explode. Instead it stopped flying and it started_ shrinking_ right in front of their eyes. Then Zen noticed that there seemed to be some disturbance coming from _in_ it. When it got small the disturbance was clearly visible, as a transparent looking, vacuum. The vacuum started sucking everything in, trees, rocks, soil, _everything._

A few moments into the sucking, it flashed, then, _nothing._ The Dreadnought was nowhere to be seen. In the place where it was originally was, now was a visible crater; probably caused by the disturbance sucking in the soil. The video finished and Zen took out Cortana's data chip and handed it back to Master Chief, who took it and placed it back in his data slot.

"So now, as you have seen." began Zen. "The Prophet of Truth is dead; he got sucked in by the portal, along with the Covenant he had left."

"Wow." muttered Stahn.

"Amazing." mumbled Thel under his breath.

"Well now, if you guys want to ask more questions, please ask them later. I'm just going to rest here for a while." And with that Zen's head started going down for the rock but it landed on Nira's shoulder. Nira didn't mind and he let Zen sleep. The moment Zen's head came in contact with her shoulder he's body went into unconsciousness due to the pain he endured by being hit by a tree trunk.

* * * *

Zen woke up. He was now lying on a bed, which was _comfortable_ for his aching body. His mind was going over the things he had done the past few days. First he got teleported to another world, and then he got Creator Powers. He fought covenant and nearly died by being stabbed by an energy sword. He _shaped_ the future when he was asleep; fell _and_ confessed his love for an elite when he woke up. Managed to stop a brute from activating halo and now he was lying on a bed because his whole body ached by being hit by tree trunk which was caused by the explosion that killed the Covenant and Flood.

It was a lot for him but he felt happy. He saved humanity from the deadliest parasite ever and made an alliance with one of the most genocidal specie ever. He opened his eyes and blink due to the light being too much for his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was no longer in the forest but back at the Crow's Nest, a human base in Kenya. He vaguely remembers being carried by Nira into a pelican which was headed back here.

He stood up from the bed and stretched. His joints crack as he did this. He found out he was only wearing the jumpsuit of his armor. He quickly created himself some black sweat pants and a faded blue top. He placed on his bed along with some socks. He looked around and there was a bathroom in his room. He headed for it, making a towel along the way, and locked the door. He undressed in his jumpsuit, and stared at his chest in front of the mirror. He was developing a quite visible six-pack even though he doesn't go to the gym. His arms were becoming muscular and gaining more muscle. Beyond all the muscle in his chest, he had a visible patch of skin which was sore, due to the fact he was hit by a tree trunk in speeds of a speeding truck.

He just shrugged in response to the bruises he had and stepped into the shower cubicle. He turned it on and let the warm water, relax his aching muscles. He washed himself and quickly toweled off when he was done. He quickly dressed and was tied his boots. He stepped outside and was surprised to see only a few people walking down the hallway.

He started walking down the hall, following the signs that said 'Cafeteria.' He arrived at the Cafeteria's double doors and saw inside that there were a few people eating in it, human and alien alike. He stepped in and scanned the room. There were mixed groups that were scattered in the Cafeteria but he manage to see where Stahn was eating, along with the rest of the gang ('Evanam siblings, Thel, Master Chief and Johnson.).Zen took his food and carried the tray to where he saw the gang.

"Look who's finally awake." said Stahn as Zen approached the table.

"Hello." said Zen weakly as he sat next to Nira.

Zen noticed that Stahn's hand was now there again.

"Hey your hand's fine again." said Zen to Stahn.

"Yah, it's completely mechanical now. Now I'm like part Cyborg. I actually had asked the medical team to put some skin back on it." Zen just nodded. The group ate with relative chatter. A few moments later the intercom crackled to life and announced,

_"The following people please report to the docking bay, Z'jo 'Evanam, Zide 'Evanam, Nira 'Evanam, Thel 'Vadam, Zen Black, Stahn Zeban and the Master Chief. Thank You."_

"Wonder what's going on?" asked Zide to Stahn. Stahn just shrugged and the group stood up and headed to the office.

* * * * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the docking bay which was filled with all sorts of vehicles, from human to covenant. But one vehicle in particular always made the soldiers stare at it with curiosity. It was Zen's motorcycle. When they arrived Sergeant Johnson greeted them,

"Nice to see you guys again. It would seem they have a skirmish mission for us."

"Really?" asked the Master Chief.

"Yeah we have received reports that a couple of Loyalists that are attacking a nearby planet. We had to go there and neutralize the threat."

"Great another mission." said Zen sarcastically.

"Well it beats just being here and doing nothing." said Zide.

"Heck Yeah." agreed Z'jo.

* * * * * *

A few minutes later they had boarded the _Shadow of Intent_ and were now headed to the planet that was under attack. Rtas Vadam was quite happy to go to another battle since he was board being at the Crow's Nest. They had entered slipspace a few minutes earlier and were now exiting it. Zen placed his helmet and sealed with a hiss as it pressurized itself.

He stepped out of the armory, but not before grabbing a battle rifle first, a pistol and a couple of grenades in which he clipped to his belt. Outside was Stahn whom was wearing his Yellow Creator armor. He actually requested this to Zen whom was just happy to oblige. Now there was 1 Spartan and 2 Creator Armor wearing soldiers, one blue other yellow.

"Zen this is so awesome!" said Stahn with excitement.

"Glad you like It." replied Zen. Then the 2 headed down towards the docking bay. When they arrived they saw, Thel, Z'jo, Zide, Nira, Rtas and the Master Chief waiting for them.

"Wow, it suits you Stahn." said Zide admiring his Creator Armor.

"Thanks." replied Stahn. Then they saw Sergeant Johnson approaching them.

"Ok, marines-"he looked at the Sangheilis-"and Sangheilis. We are about to be dropped into the outskirts of the Loyalist camp, which was actually a refugee camp. You know what that means right, there are going to be civilians in the area so watch your fire."

"Sure thing, Johnson." replied Thel.

"We will rescue these innocent civilians from their captors." said Rtas

A few moments later they were being beamed down a gravity lift. The landscape on where they are now was quite different from the lush landscape of Africa. They were in a desert. A barren desert; which was filled with craters,

'_Probably from the attacks it sustained during the Human-Covenant War.'_ thought Zen to himself.

Beyond the desert was the city of Zanastra, a colony of the humans, which was now a barren wasteland. The buildings were destroyed beyond recognition. But within that city was a refugee camp which housed civilians of the war. Even the civilians of High Charity, the ones who managed to escape, fled to the camp. Zen could see from the distance that there was a Loyalist ship that was moored above the city.

Once they were down, their vehicles were the next to go down. A few moments later 4 warthogs were in front of them and Zen's motorcycle. The 2 warthogs were filled with Marines and Elites. The group boarded their respective vehicles, Zen with his motorcycle; Z'jo being driver of the warthog; Zide shotgun and Nira on the turret. The other warthog was boarded by Johnson being driver, Rtas in shotgun and the Master Chief taking the turret.

"All right team, Move out!" shouted Johnson on the Comlink.

"Ok, I'm putting Zen on point, Cortana can you give him a NAV point on where the camp is." ordered the Master Chief.

A few moments later a NAV point appeared on Zen's HUD as he started the motorcycle. It said their destination was a few miles away, so he turned to his panel and pressed a song to play on his motorcycle. It showed 'Now Playing: I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas.' Again his comrades gave him weird looks for his choice of music. But the title spoke for itself for him; he had a feeling that something was going to happen that will change him forever.

"Move Out!" said Zen as he cranked the accelerator leaving a dust of smoke behind him.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	16. Chapter Rescue

**Author's Notes: Dear user general MB if your still reading this I have message for you at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16 Rescue

Zen's NAV point on his HUD showed that they were only a few meters away from the Refugee Camp. He could see from far away that _this_ particular band of Loyalist seemed to be well armed. They were shades that were posted a few meters ahead of them and a couple of Wraiths and Spectres. Zen activated his comlink and asked,

"Hey guys, why are they, like so prepared?" asked Zen.

"Zen, this isn't the first time _these_ Loyalist attacked a refugee camp. They are a band of notorious pirates who disagree with the alliance of Sangheili with the Humans. They still believe in the Prophets even if they are dead." answered Rtas.

"Yeah Rtas is right, we have received reports of this behavior a few hours after we got of Halo." said Johnson in agreement.

"Well lets stop them shall we." said Zen.

They were now only 5 meters ahead when the loyalist attacked. They sent Ghosts at the group and the Wraiths started lobbing plasma bombs.

"Same tactic guys, I'll handle wraiths." said Zen. He then immediately swerved as a plasma bomb landed in front of him. His SML started locking onto the Wraiths as he approached them. As soon as it gave the signal he pressed the button and the missile launched into the air. The missile exploded and a rocket came out heading straight into the Wraiths. It struck with deadly accuracy and it exploded in a fireball.

A few moments later, the area was now littered with debris and shrapnel as the remains of the Wraiths burn in flames. Zen idled for a few moments and waited for he's teammates to arrive. The Warthogs arrived a few seconds later,

"Dang! Zen you never fail to impress me with you carnage!" said Johnson. The other marines and elite stared at the wreckage of the Wraiths then to Zen then to his motorcycle. Zen turned the engines of his motorcycle and stepped out.

"Guys we have to go on foot from here on out, the roads are filled with wreck cars and not enough space to fit the Warthogs." said Zen.

"Ok. Team you heard the man." said Johnson.

All of them disembarked on their vehicles and started trudging down the path of wrecked cars; the refugee camp was only a few blocks away now.

* * * * * *

He ran as fast as he could. His heart was pounding and was filled with adrenaline.

"The prisoners are escaping!" yelled one of the brutes.

Immediately a shower of plasma shots was fired in his direction and his friend. They jumped, ducked and weaved their way on the wreckage of the cars that littered the roads. They went into a building and hid into it.

"N'kev, I don't want to die." said the girl to his sangheili friend.

"Everything's going to be all right Jess, I heard that soldiers were coming in to rescue us." assured N'kev. He sat beside Jess who was sobbing now and she covered her face with her hands. N'kev placed a comforting hand over her and tried his best to comfort her. His mind was quickly going overdrive. A lot has happened that ended him up in this situation. He could clearly remember what his and her parents did in order to save the two of them.

He slump his head down and rested his mandible on her hair. The two of them were quite clearly exhausted from the running they did. He hoped that the brutes wouldn't find them in their hiding place or else they'll be dead. He couldn't remember dozing off but he must have as he was woken up by the sound of gunfire coming from the outside.

He quickly opened his eyes and found that Jess was still sleeping next to him. He gently woke her up and the two of them walked over to the doorway. The refugee camp was under attack but by whom? And then he remembered that rescue was coming. He saw that the brutes and the loyalist sangheili were being attacked by the humans; humans with guns. His heart suddenly was filled with joy as the thought of them of being safe was now at their grasp.

But then it quickly went down as he saw a brute hulking towards them carrying a gravity hammer. The brute must have seen them and was now heading for them. They immediately started scrambling and ran to hide. The brute walked into the doorway of the building and wielded his gravity hammer.

"I know you're in here! Come out, come out, wherever you are." said the brute.

N'kev held his breath as the brute came towards their hiding spot; they hid under a table, and stop in front of it. They were still for a few seconds then the brute suddenly grabbed the table, lifted it, and threw it into the wall. It smashed into smithereens.

"Gotcha!" shouted the brute. Jess screamed at the top of her lungs. The brute wielded his gravity hammer and raised it up. N'kev eyes widened as he saw this. They were going to die; he hoped to his head that death wasn't going to be _that _painful.

Then at the corner of his eyes he saw a blur at the doorway. Then he heard a gunshot then blood was splashed in his face. The brute fell backward, revealing the shooter and their rescuer. The man was wearing a weird type of armor that N'kev never saw before, its color was blue.

The soldier walked towards them and knelt. He was wearing a helmet so it obscured his face.

"Are you all right?" it asked him.

"Ye…Yes…" stammered N'kev; Jess just nodded stiffly.

* * * *

The Sangheili stammered as it answered Zen's question.

"Ye…Yes…" and the girl next to her just nodded stiffly. Zen stood up and turned on his radio.

"Guys I have civilians in here." said Zen.

_"Zen, the loyalists are trying to escape on their ship. We are on pursuit. I'll radio a pelican to come pick you up and the rest of the hostages. Johnson out." _then the radio crackled out.

"Ok, a pelican is coming to pick us up." said Zen as he placed a comforting hand on the elite's child shoulder. He flinched and tried to slowly back away. Zen pulled back his arms and raised it in sign of surrender,

"Its ok, I won't hurt you." said Zen to them. The 2 children just looked at him then to his surprise hugged him. Zen was taken aback by the action but just placed a comforting hand and patted them at the back.

_'They must have traumatized, like bad. Their parents must be very worried about them.' _thought Zen to himself. Zen then stood up said to them,

"C'mon lets get out of here." and they left, the 2 following closely behind them.

Even though the loyalists were running away, Zen's motion tracker was registering that there were still a couple of enemies nearby.

"Stick close to me." said Zen to them as he looked around. The building in where he had found the children was one block away from the camp. He only managed to rescue the 2 from death is because he saw a brute enter the building and he heard the girl scream.

As they made there back to the camp, Zen asked,

"What are your names?"

"N'Kev 'Xem." said the elite child.

"Jessica Thompson." said the girl.

"I'm Zen Black, nice to meet you."

They slowly made there way when Zen's motion tracker showed a red dot was coming toward them and fast. He quickly turned around, only to be hit by the gravity hammer of the brute that ran for them. It hit square on the chest and he was sent flying through the air, hitting a wall of the building with a loud _thud_. Luckily though Zen's shield was very, _very_ strong and it managed to absorb the force of the hammer and the wall. But his body wasn't, he was knocked out cold the moment his back hit the wall. The last he could remember was someone screaming his name.

* * * * * *

Jess screamed as the brute hit Zen with a gravity hammer on the chest. She screamed louder as the brute's head exploded as a sniper rifle bullet passed through it.

N'kev immediately went to Zen's side and tried to wake him up.

"Zen, wake up! Please wake up!" tears were now welling in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying but he just sobbed as he felt responsible for the man's death in front of him. He then flinched as someone placed their hand on him. He looked up and saw it was a Sangheili for his relief. She had black armor. Tucked under her arms was Jess.

"Are you all right?" she asked. N'kev just nodded then said weakly, "Is he…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Nira knelt beside Zen and checked the vitals using her HUD. It showed that he was unconscious but otherwise fine and will live but will develop bruises on his chest. Then a voice came from behind the group,

"Nira! Is everything Ok?" N'kev saw that this one was the wearing the same armor as Zen but it was only yellow.

"Yeah, he's just knocked out. Can you carry him for me Stahn." answered Nira. Stahn approached and then he noticed the kids, "Hello, I'm Stahn Zeban." then he knelt beside Zen and did a walking assist on him. He slid his right arm over Zen's left and grabbed Zen's left arm.

"…Uh…" groaned Zen as he was lifted up.

"What are your names, children?" asked Nira.

"I'am Jessica Thompson." said Jess.

"I'm N'kev 'Xem, your excellence." Nira smiled and replied,

"Please do not use 'excellence' on me." then the group started walking down towards the camp. The pelican arrived the moment they got there so they easily managed to get on board. The group managed to get a pelican for themselves as they were transported back to the _Shadow of Intent_.

N'kev and Jess fell asleep along the way and they were awfully close to each other. Jess was resting on N'kev's chest and N'kev's arms enclosed Jess in a protective manner. Nira took note.

"There very close aren't they." acknowledged Stahn.

"Yeah." said Nira.

"Hey Nira how old is N'kev?" asked Stahn curiously. Nira studied the Sangheili child. The child was about 4'11 in height so that would mean…

"He is seven years old." Stahn nodded in agreement. Then Zen finally woke up in groaning.

"…Ugh… My chest." he grabbed his chest reflectively and sat up. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a pelican. He saw that Jess, N'kev were sleeping and Nira and Stahn was staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well." began Nira.

"You got hit by a gravity hammer, right smack on the chest. And you flew through the air and hit a brick wall." Zen just coughed and removed his helmet. It hissed as it depressurized. He then sat up and sat next to Nira.

"Have you seen their parents?" he asked to Nira. She shook her head.

"I feel bad for them. I wonder how they ended being so close to one another, like _us._" he muttered the last word as low as possible to avoid Stahn from hearing because Stahn still didn't know about their relationship.

"Well, we'll just have to ask them later when we get their wounds treated." then Nira placed her head on Zen's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was weary from all the fighting they did so she was practically exhausted. Zen placed his head on her head and they both slept. Both tired and exhausted.

* * *

**This message is directed to the user: general MB if your still reading this fan fic.  
**

**I have read your review and after giving it some thought here is my reply:**

Please man, do you understand the meaning of _first fanfic._ I have clearly stated that at the beginning of this fanfiction. We all know that first fanfics seldom come out good. So its quite understandable that this might have a lot of flaws (quite a lot).

But all I can say is this: This is my first fanfic. This only started as a hobby of mine and that means I'm not a professional. I am a fan of the Halo universe, but I am not _that_ much of a fan to know _every single freaking detail about the story_. I have only played up to Halo: Combat Evolved. I only managed to make this story (because this story obviously begins in Halo 2) is because I managed to watch video walkthroughs of it on Youtube. The review you gave was pretty much downright _harsh._ I'm still a novice. The motorcycle license part, I accept that. I'm still a teenager, I don't know _everything_ about the world. And lastly, why did you even read this fanfic if you didn't even _like_ it. I know you read this up to Chapter 15 because of the Cortana part in the review.

Well, anyways since I started this Fanfic, I'm gonna see it to the end.

NOTE: This is _my_ story and anything I say goes. If I say Cortana becomes a human, she _will_ become human in one point in the story. If I say the flood joins the UNSC, they _will_ join the UNSC (even though if that's very far fetched).

Note to general MB: You're really good at lowering a writer's morale to **nothing_._**

**This message is directed to future readers: If you don't like it, _don't read it_.**

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	17. Chapter R&R

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, originial characters belong to me.**

Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC AND LEAVE.

* * *

Chapter 17 R&R

Zen stretched as he tied the laces of his boots. Currently there was nothing to do in the Crow's Nest. They had arrived yesterday along with the civilians they had rescued in the city of Zanastra. But particular group of civilians kept popping up in his head. It was N'Kev and Jessica. He was worrying about them since he still _hadn't _found their parents yet.

The 2 children were in the medical bay because it would have seemed that they harbored more illness than they showed. Apparently, their rescue mission was a little too _late. _The pirates that siege it had been there for the last 3 days. The civilians were tortured into submission if they didn't follow the orders of the Loyalists. Others were killed.

It was just that yesterday _someone_ managed to get out a radio call that alerted the UNSC about the _problem_. Zen shuddered at the thought of what N'Kev and Jess went through. Both had bruises and cuts that still bled when the medical checked them. Had a few broken bones here and there; and they were on the brink of starvation. Death was literally right in front of them.

Unluckily though the guys, Z'jo, Zide, Johnson, Thel, Master Chief and a couple of marines and elites failed to take the leader of the loyalist out. The loyalists managed to escape on the ship they brought but not without suffering losses themselves.

Zen winced and grimaced as he looked at the bruise he had on his chest. Along with being nearly _dying_ by a fatal stabbed of an energy sword, being hit by a tree trunk; Zen had now endured being hit by a gravity hammer on the chest; luckily though his armor managed to absorb most of the force exerted by the hammer. He only came out with a bruise on his chest in a pattern of a square.

He just sighed as he covered his chest with a black top and headed out to the hallway. Even though Crow's Nest was a military base it still had facilities that provided entertainment for the soldiers who were stationed there. Especially now that the war was over, almost everyone was there, except for those who had important business and was stationed as guards.

He created himself a headset as he walked down the hallway. It was loaded with his favorite songs and was currently playing 'Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by the Cage the Elephant'. Soon he was bobbing his head and sync with the beats of the music and was singing along while heading for the cafeteria since his was hungry.

CHORUS:_  
"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good". _

The soldiers that passed him was given him odd looks but he just ignored it. Soon he arrived at the Cafeteria, the headset was now playing: Insomia by Craig David. There he saw the at one table were, Z'jo, Zide, Nira, Thel, Stahn, Johnson and a soldier that was very white like he hadn't seen the sun in ages. He was a muscular man that had well toned body.

Zen took a tray of food and he headed down to their table, _singing and bobbing his head._

" _Because I can't sleep til you're next to me_

_No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before" _

The chatter stopped when they heard Zen singing._  
_

"_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah" _

He sang this as he sat down. That was when he noticed that they were staring at him, with dumbfounded expressions. Zen removed his headset and placed it at the side. He looked at them and said innocently,

"What???" he asked. They were still staring at him then Thel asked,

"Is this normal for him?" Thel asked the white marine.

"Well no… Zen from what I heard you _saying_, have you developed insomnia?" His voice was deep and it somewhat reminded Zen of somebody… Then the memories of voices he heard played in his head and then he recognized it.

"No, I have not developed Insomnia, I was singing a song _titled_ Insomnia; and is that you Master Chief?" he asked.

"Well, well, your right Zen, I am the Master Chief but I'm John today. What gave me away?" Zen looked at him and said,

"Your voice." John just nodded.

"Well, anyways." said Zen

"What were you guys talking about before I _interrupted_ with my singing." said Zen raising an eyebrow.

"Well we were discussing on what to do today. Since it's practically our day-off." said Zide.

"Well we decided that we were going to go the Crows' Mall." said Z'jo.

"There's a mall _here_. In a _military_ base?" asked Zen bewildered.

"Yeah, it was actually closed during the war but now that it's over, business resumed, and you know…" answered Stahn.

* * * *

"Wow." mumbled Zen as he surveyed his surroundings.

They were at the mall, and heck it really _looked _like a mall. There was no trace of military things here. There were shops and business open, which were accepting customers. Light passed into the mall by the huge skylight at the top.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Zen excitedly.

* * * *

"Well that was nice." said Zen as they sat at a table of the restaurant, 'The Amazon'.

"Yeah, this place never changes." said Johnson.

"Hey Johnson, when was this mall built?" asked Stahn.

"It was built the same time this base was built. The Crow's Nest actually served as a trading station back when there was still no war." answered Johnson.

"And now that the war is over, do you think trading between Sangheili and Humans will begin?" asked Nira.

"Its very likely." said Thel.

"But I know one thing that is very likely." said Zide smiling.

"What?" John asked.

"Food's here." said Zide.

The group all ate along with relative chatter. Zen thought it was quite odd to see Sangheili eat; he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he saw the Sangheilis try their best to eat human food. It was very hard for them since they had four jaws, meaning 4 places for the food to spill. Then there he found out also that there were some foods that make Sangheili ill, such as they can't drink orange juice, since their throats will react to the 'acidity' of the drink.

Now that they were now partially done eating, each person started having conversation with one another. Zen was talking to Nira about 'who will win a fight between a Spartan and an unarmed adult Sangheili with military training.'

"Well it's obvious that the Spartan will win, since he is strong." said Zen.

"But how can he be _strong_, his just a human." replied Nira.

"Don't forget, Spartans have _augmentations_." said Zen

"But Sangheili soldiers don't rely on _augmentations _to help them win. They just rely on skill." replied Nira.

"Well yeah, but a Spartan can easily win on a firefight." Nira raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well… They have superior shields-"but Nira cut him off.

"_Superior Shields?"_

"Yeah, look at John, he hasn't died has he? And he's been a Spartan for a long time."

"Yeah, but he doesn't count he has _luck _on he's side." snorted Nira.

"What? Luck has nothing to do with this." replied Zen.

"Yes it does. Ask Cortana on the odds stacked against John that he will die." said Nira.

"You do not wanna know about that." said Cortana emerging from a nearby Holo-Panel. Nira looked at Zen smugly.

"Well I'll still say that a Spartan will win in a fight, even _if_ luck was on his side." said Zen crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why is that?" asked Nira raising an eyebrow.

"Well, look at John, he fought hundreds of Covenant not to mention the flood and destroyed Halo and he _still_ hasn't died yet. I doubt that he'll die easily by being attacked by a Sangheili." said Zen

"Yeah, but a Sangheili will win in a fight if he were to use weapons in close combat." replied Nira.

"No, he won't the Spartan can easily blow him away using a shotgun." argued Zen

"No, he _can't_ the shields of the Sangheili can easily take the force of it and will still have enough time take the weapon away from him." replied Nira hotly.

"That's impossible, the shield of a Sangheili isn't _that_ strong." replied Zen hotly.

The two were so deep in their argument that they hadn't noticed that everyone was now staring at them, even Cortana, who was at the Holo-Panel was watching attentively. But Zide on the other hand was watching the two argue with a smile. He was amused at how the 2 defended their opinion quite nicely. He thought of a good comment and then said to them with a smirk,

"Wow, your already having a lover's quarrel I see."

John and Cortana stared at the 2 curiously. Stahn was completely dumbstruck. Johnson was smirking, interested on how this will end. Thel was drinking water at this time and choked as heard this statement. He coughed and after stopping he asked, his tone completely surprised, "What?"

Zen and Nira stopped arguing and all of them stared at each other.

"Wait...you two..._like_ each other?" asked Thel, looking back and forth from Zen to Nira.

_'Oh no.'_ thought Nira. She was hoping that her father wouldn't find out about there relationship. But since they were caught red handed they might as well just say the truth.

"Yes," said Nira honestly

"But...but he's..." Thel trailed off dumbly.

"That doesn't make a difference," Nira said.

"I knew it! I just knew it! You two really _are_ a couple." said Stahn excitedly.

"Yes, Stahn we _are _a couple; happy now that you're right?" said Zen rolling his eyes. Stahn just nodded.

"...and you expect to live on his planet...or him on ours?" asked Thel after recovering from the shock.

"Well, they could live at Bonn Ridge." said Johnson smirking.

"And where is that?" asked Thel.

"It's on Earth. It's a neighborhood that is actually becoming an _immigrant_ hotspot; meaning many humans _and_ Sangheili live there. It's actually a nice neighborhood, low crime rate, fires etcetera, etcetera." said Johnson.

"What about children?" asked Thel sharply looking back to Nira and Zen.

"Adoption," Zen said. Nira looked at him in surprise, and saw in his eyes that he was serious with her, and she felt amazed for it, that solidified his wanting to be with him; forever. Thel blinked, still staring.

"But your still so _young_," said Thel in a pleading tone. Nira looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Father I am an adult now, I passed adolescence when I became 15." Thel blinked again, and then at the corner of his eyes he noticed that Zide and Z'jo were snickering. He faced them and said in the most _fatherly _voice possible,

"And you _two_ knew about this?" the 2 stopped snickering and Zide answered,

"Yeah."

"And you didn't _tell _me?" inquired Thel further.

"Well, we may have forgotten…" said Z'jo.

"Wow…" whispered Stahn to Johnson's ear.

"This is even better than watching a soap opera." he said smiling.

"Heck yeah." said Johnson's smiling a bit.

"This is the best recreational thing we have ever done, we should do this more often." said John hearing Stahn's comment. Stahn and Johnson smiled at him.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	18. Chapter Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, originial characters belong to me.**

Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC AND LEAVE.

* * *

Chapter 18 Lost and Found

N'kev woke up, and blinked as the light hit his face. He sat up and he looked around. He noticed he was now in a medical room. The last thing he could remember was that he fell asleep on a pelican with Zen Black on a stretcher, Nira (he only knew her first name) and Stahn Zeban resting on the seat; and had Jess under his arms.

'_Jess!'_ he immediately remembered. He looked around and to his relief she was sleeping on a bed next to his. He sighed in his relief. It was really hard for him to lose her since she was the only person that comes close to him as family. N'kev tried his best to avoid breaking down to crying as a flood of memory filled his head as he remembered his and her parents.

He immediately looked up as he heard the door hiss and slid open. It revealed a man, wearing a blue top and jeans. He smiled as he saw N'kev.

"Oh, you're awake." N'kev tried his best to put a name on the man, who undoubtedly knew him.

"You may not know me but I'm Zen Black. I'm the man behind the helmet." Zen said. Zen approached the elite child sat next to him on the bed. His expression immediately changed from warming to serious.

"N'kev I need to ask you a question. Who and where are your parents?" N'kev winced as heard Zen asked this question.

"Don't bother trying to find them." he said weakly.

"Why?" Zen asked confused.

"They're…-"he sniffed"-…dead." he said in a monotone voice.

Zen immediately felt pity for the child. He could now vaguely understand why N'kev was close to Jessica. He wasn't sure about his theory but it seemed plausible. He felt quite bad for the children to lose their parents; it always hard to lose parents especially at their age when they are so vulnerable.

"I'm…sorry." said Zen reached a hand around and placed a comforting hand on N'kev's right shoulder.

"I might as well tell you the story." said N'kev. Zen nodded.

"We boarded a phantom just in time to escape High Charity as the Great Schism happened. We managed to find a planet that was accepting civilians and we landed there."

"Since shelter was practically limited I and my father had to share a tent with another fellow survivor. Obviously it would be Jess's family. Her family was in the same situation as ours. She didn't have a father because he died while on the military. My mother died on High Charity, killed by a brute while we tried to escape." said N'kev.

"The next day passed and that was when they…arrived. We all thought they were Sangheilis that will help us but when we saw the brutes, we immediately thought otherwise. The moment they beamed down the gravity lift. They immediately shot the Humans that were going to meet them."

"It was all chaos; shots were exchanged amongst the 2 parties. In the end they took over the camp and we all became somewhat hostages. They threatened us that if we were to try anything odd, they'll kill us. Others defied this and we saw them murder them. The hours passed and my father and Jess's mother, seemed to talk often among themselves."

"Since my father was always busy with…things along with Jess's mother; I and Jess were practically left alone. During these times we became close friends and even reached the point that we treated each other like brother and sister. Little did we know that my father and Jess's mother were planning something that will inevitably get them...-" N'kev gulped "-_killed."_

"It was about at dawn when they told us about there plans. We both tried to stop them but they only assured as that they were going to be all right. Jess's mother made me promise that I take care of Jess if anything were to go wrong. They stepped out of the tent and made their way. A few moments later we heard the sounds of a firefight."

"We tried our best to drone it out but kept ringing in our ears. A few moments it faded off and we heard someone approaching the tent. We thought it was our parents but instead it was Brute. We were surprised as it asked as our names. It gave a malicious smile as we gave our names; then out of the blue it grabbed us by our necks and carried us to a big cage. He slammed us to the ground, which hurt a lot."

"After I got up, I noticed that there was someone else in there with us. The two of us rushed to their side as we saw it was our parents. I tried to wake them up and then the realization hit us hard, the same way we hit the floor earlier. I checked their pulses and was devastated. They were dead. Apparently they died from plasma fire. We sobbed for who knows how long. Jess cried longest."

"But our hopes flickered as we overheard some of the brutes talking that our parents succeeded in their mission. Their mission was to send an SOS signal to the UNSC to tell them the Loyalists have captured the camp. But it quickly dropped down as we also heard them say that they were going to execute for who knows the reason why."

"We had to escape and we managed to. Apparently the bars of the cage weren't really that thick and were oddly spaced to the point we could easily squeeze through if we were to try. And that's what we exactly did. We ran for our lives as we were chased by the brutes. Then we hid in the building and then that's were you came in Zen." said N'kev looking at Zen with his silver eyes.

Zen sighed. He felt really sorry to the child which had lost their parents. So it was really their parents that called for help. If they hadn't well… Worse could have happen. N'kev rested leaned on to him, resting his head on his chest. This is the point where Zen began to worry; the kid was becoming attached to him. It was fine for the child to snuggle to a parent or a sibling, but he wasn't anyone of them.

He was just _some_ guy that rescued 2 kids from certain death. But a part of him felt he was given a responsibility to help these 2 kids; as they have already lost their parents. But the other part of him, that this was wrong. He was allowing a child to snuggle up to him and he wasn't even doing anything. But it was clearly undeniable that he loved them both and wanted to take care of them. Zen smiled at the thought of him _adopting_ children even though he was just an 18 year old… that…had…a…_consort._

The thought hit Zen so hard it felt like he was slapped. Of course; he said it himself both them and Nira agreed that they'll just adopt kids. And the perfect opportunity was right in front of them. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize that Jess had stirred on the bed and was rubbing her eye.

"N'kev?" she asked her voice a little slurred.

"Right here, Jess." she turned and smiled as she noticed Zen.

"Hello." said Zen smiling.

"You must be that guy who saved us?" she asked.

"Yeah." replied Zen. Jess climbed out of bed and approached Zen. To his surprise she sat on the bed and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving us mister." Zen was shocked but nonetheless laid a comforting hand on her back.

"Zen by any chance do you know what will happen to us?" asked N'kev.

"I don't know. But I think you two will end up in an adoption house." Jess and N'kev shuddered.

"Please Zen, don't leave us there." pleaded Jess.

"Well… Do you know any living relatives then?" the 2 shook their head somberly. Zen sighed. He couldn't see any more option other than him taking care of them. '_I hope they would accept Me.'_ he thought to himself.

"Well…" he paused still doubting his thoughts then he continued, "Since I love you both as if you were my own children, (this sounded so wrong coming out of Zen's mouth since he still hadn't had children of his own. This would be his first) would you mind if I were the one to take care of you?" The other took look surprised at this. They looked at one another then back to Zen.

"Really, would you do that?" they both asked simultaneously. Zen was surprised at their enthusiasm,

"Well…yeah, of course if you don't want to…-"But the two quickly embraced Zen tightly and said,

"No! We would love _you_ to care of us." Zen was filled with joy as they said this. He embraced them back and then let go.

"Ok…You 2 get some rest." the 2 nodded, Jess went back to her bed.

Zen stood up and went to the doorway. He opened in, stepped outside, and sighed. He sighed at the thought that he was going to become a _parent_.

He chuckled lightly to himself and felt he did something good for society. He was giving a second chance for those who lost someone dearly to them which were, N'kev and Jessica; and at the same time he was giving them something they both had lost, _a father._ He started walking down the hall, heading towards the cafeteria knowing the gang would be there along with Nira. They needed to _talk._

* * * * *

Zen walked into the doors of the cafeteria and looked around. He was searching for the Nira in which he had found her sitting at a table talking to Stahn. Zen approached the table and noticed they were playing chess. It appeared that Nira was winning, she still had 2 rooks, one bishop her queen 3 pawns and knight. Stahn on the other hand was left with 4 pawns, 2 bishops, 2 knights but he had no queen and no more rooks.

"Um… excuse me Stahn, Nira I need to talk to you." said Zen. Stahn didn't pay him attention, he was still thinking of a strategy. Nira turned to him,

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need to you, privately." said Zen.

"Oh… Ok." said Nira. "Stahn, lets continue this next time. K?" Stahn exhaled,

"Ok." and then he scattered the pieces and started putting them back in the box.

"C'mon lets talk somewhere, alone." said Zen. He grabbed Nira's arm and dragger her out of the cafeteria. Zen dragged her out into the hallway, and into a nearby door. It was a storage closet. Zen shut the door behind him and opened the lights.

The room was filled with mostly cleaning supplies and a couple of shelves with boxes. The room was small so they cramped and their bodies were only a few inches from touching.

"This is comfy." said Nira with a grin. Zen stared at her seriously. She wiped the grin of her face.

"Nira, I have to tell you something." said Zen seriously.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Nira. Zen bit his lip; he didn't know how to break it to Nira that he found the perfect kids to adopt. He opened his mouth but only to close it again. Sensing Zen's problem Nira asked with an eyebrow raised,

"It's about the adoption thing isn't it?" Zen looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Zen.

"I overheard you talking with N'kev earlier." said Nira honestly.

"Oh… So you heard everything?"

"Yes."

"So?" Zen asked.

"Yes, Zen yes, I approve of us adopting them. I feel bad for the children already losing their parents. And I always wanted to have children." Zen nodded.

"Zen I also saw how N'kev was close to you… It appears he has gotten a shine for you. I and Jess are the same. I managed to talk to her earlier the day. She actually told me that if she were to have a mom _again_ it would be me."

"Wow how sweet, you must be a really good mom figure then." said Zen grinning mischievously.

"You're not so bad yourself." said Nira suggestively and softly leaning close to Zen, so that he could feel her breath.

* * * * * * *

"Hey Stahn, Watcha doing?" asked Z'jo as he approached along with Zide.

"Nothing." said Stahn.

"Hey there boys, what are you all up to?" asked Thel as he came from behind Stahn.

"Nothing." said all them simultaneously.

"Hey guys, have you seen Zen?" asked Johnson as he came from behind Thel.

"Yeah, he's with Nira." said Stahn dull tone.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Johnson.

"I don't know, down the hallway I think. Nira and I were playing chess earlier when Zen came and told Nira they needed to talk privately." answered Stahn.

"Down the hallway…?" said Johnson trailing off. His facial expression changed and was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Thel, Z'jo, Zide and Stahn curiously.

"Let's just say I think I know where they are _and_ what they're doing." said Johnson smirking.

* * * * * *

Before Zen even knew it Nira nuzzled him. He froze, due the shock, became tense when Nira licked him with her snaking tongue, but he gripped her back, and began to nuzzle as well.

They were nuzzling each other for about a few moments then, the door opened. The two turned to the door but was still close to each other. At the doorway was Sergeant Johnson, smirking, beside him was a shocked Thel and behind the 2 were Stahn, Zide, Z'jo whom were snickering.

"See." said Johnson mockingly to Thel. "I told you so." Thel turned to him and scowled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Pronunciation Guide for my OC's**

**Z'jo 'Evanam= Z-joe 'Evanam**

**Zide 'Evanam= Zide (read as "side" but 's' is read as 'Z') 'Evanam.**

**Nira 'Evanam=Ni-ra 'Evanam**

**N'kev 'Xem= 'N' is read as in "knee", 'kev' is read as 'kev' and 'Xem' is read as 'Zem'.**

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	19. Chapter Bonn Ridge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, originial characters belong to me.**

**Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC AND LEAVE.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is quite long. I think I got carried away when I was typing this, anyways, there is um... How do I say this?... Um... Ah! Screw it. There is a _bed _scene at the end of this chapter. But don't worry nothing sexual though, just sensual. And please go easy on me if you're going to review this, specifically, the _bed_ scene since its my first time in _that_ kind of _area._  
**

* * *

Chapter 19 Bonn Ridge

Zen and Nira froze in there place, as they were caught _nuzzling_ one another _in_ a storage closet, _by _Johnson, Nira's brothers _and_ her father. When the realization sunk in, Zen and Nira turned red and purpled respectively.

"I believe I have the uncanny ability to always catch these two getting it on." Johnson snickered.

"This _isn't_ the first time?" asked Thel surprised by the statement.

"No, the last time I caught them, they were in a more…um…_inappropriate_ position." said Johnson trying his best not to grin. Zen and Nira blushed even harder and pulled away from one another.

"Um… We can explain..." said Nira.

"No, you don't have to, I _completely_ understand." said Thel calmly. Then he stalked way. Johnson followed along with Z'jo and Stahn who were sill smiling.

"Next time go to your quarters and _lock_ the door." said Zide before he turned away. The 2 stood frozen still, recovering from the shock, and then they finally stood up and headed out of the closet.

"So… Should we tell _them_ now?" asked Zen trying to forget what just happened.

"Yes. Lets." replied Nira and the two headed down the hall following where the others went.

* * * *

It wasn't hard for them to find the gang. They went into the lounge room, which was a room that had sofas here and there, a row of bookshelves, a TV with a gaming system and a computer. Thel and Stahn were reading a book while Zide and Z'jo were sitting on the sofa playing a game and Johnson was using the computer.

"Hey you totally cheated!" shouted Z'jo. Zide scowled,

"No I didn't, you're just a _bad_ player."

"Oh, so that's how it is?" said Z'jo standing up and glowering at his younger brother.

"Yeah, well c'mon bring It." said Zide standing up as well.

"Boys… Don't make me stand up from this chair." said Thel warningly.

"Yes, father." said the 2 simultaneously, sitting down fearing their father's wrath. The door opened and Zen and Nira went in, Johnson looked up and smirked at them,

"Look's who here." Zen just glanced at him, annoyed.

"Father, we have something to tell you." said Nira seriously. Thel lowered the book he was reading, which was 'The 'Face' Book.' and looked at Zen and Nira.

He was about to ask "What is it?" when Johnson cut him off.

"Wait, wait let me guess. Nira, you're… Pregnant!?" chortled Johnson. Everyone looked at Johnson as if he was crazy.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It could happen."

"It can never happen because, A. They are both of different species and B._ You _suggested it." said Stahn, lowering his book which was, New Moon by Stephenie Meyer.

"Ugh… I hate Edward, if I were Bella I would choose Jacob." This time everyone looked at Stahn.

"Why are you even _reading _that?" asked Z'jo. Stahn looked at him and said innocently, "I was bored."

"You were telling us something?" asked Thel ignoring the past comments.

"We would like to tell you that you're about to become a… grandfather." said Zen.

"So Johnson _was_ right. Nira _is_ pregnant." Zide chortled. Nira looked at him annoyed.

"Enough with the pregnancy joke _please_." said Nira irritably.

"So, you're adopting, may I ask who?" asked Thel.

"The 2 children we managed to rescue at the camp." said Zen.

"Problem now where will live…" said Nira gloomily.

"Don't worry Nira, Uncle Johnson has solved that problem." said Johnson grinning.

"How?" asked all of them curiously.

"Well…" began Johnson. "Since I'm a _nice_ person, I bought you a house on Bonn Ridge already, I already thought ahead and the one I bought is user friendly to Sangheilis." Zen and Nira nodded, speechless.

"Oh and I almost forgot, take these." Johnson took out 4 thick letter sized envelopes which was wrapped in a rubber band. He stood up and handed them to Zen, Nira, Zide and Z'jo.

"What is this?" asked Zen. "Open them." ordered Johnson. Zen removed the rubber band. He opened the envelope and what he saw inside was green paper. It took him a full moment to realize what it was,

"Cash?" asked Zen bemused.

"How much is in here?" asked Z'jo.

"About… $30,000 to be exact." said Johnson. Zen's jaw dropped. He had never received this kind of amount,_ ever._ He used to save up when he was a kid but he had never had a chance to have this kind of amount in his hand. He closed the envelope and placed it his pocket.

"Wow." muttered Stahn. "You're lucky Zen I only get half of that amount." Johnson looked at Zen who still had his jaw opened.

"Zen... Did you forget you get paid in the army?"

"No…" said Zen shaking his head.

"So…." said Stahn. "Where would _you _guys live?" he asked Zide, and Z'jo.

"Bonn Ridge, we already rented an apartment." answered Z'jo.

"How about you, Johnson?" Thel asked.

"Me? Well I'm staying over at a friend's house with the John, for the holidays. He actually invites _you guys_ to come over as well for a holiday feast, even though he doesn't celebrate Christmas." answered Johnson.

"Religion?" asked Zen.

"Yeah, but you gotta respect the guy's religion." said Johnson.

"It's ok I'm no racist." replied Zen.

"Ditto." said Z'jo, Zide, Nira and Thel.

"How about you?" asked Z'jo to Stahn

"Same, but I have a house there, how about you Arbiter?' he asked Thel.

"Well… Since it's the _holidays_ you humans call it, I might as well stay until New Year with Zide and Z'jo.

"Well, there goes the bachelor party out the window." said Zide gloomily

"Don't worry, I'll be staying in the same apartment but different room." said Thel.

"Yes." said Z'jo excitedly.

"Thel you're staying for New Year eh? Be sure to plug your ears when it happens." warned Johnson.

"Why?" asked all the Sangheilis.

"Well people become _very_ noisy at that time. They fire these projectiles into the air, called fireworks. It explodes and gives a shower off color." explained Stahn.

"All the reason I want to stay." said Thel smiling. "Besides I want to experience that with my son-in-law and grandkids." said Thel to Zen. Zen felt happy as now he was officially part of the family. He smiled at Thel.

"Well we gotta go." said Zen.

"Where ya going?" asked Johnson.

"To Miranda Keyes' office, to tell them were leaving." said Zen.

"Oh in that case, let us come with you." said Z'jo, Zide, Stahn and Johnson.

"I'll wait for you guys here." said Thel grabbing his book again and reading it.

* * * * * *

Zen buzzed the intercom and they were given permission to enter Miranda Keyes' office. When they entered they were surprised to the Master Chief in there as well.

"Wow, is my office getting popular?" he said to the Master Chief as she looked up from her desk and noticed the 6 step in.

"Its just pure coincidence, mam." said Johnson.

"Well… anyways what is it?" she asked.

"We'll we were planning on being discharged from the army." said Zen.

"All 5 of you?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, mam." said Stahn.

"And what about you Johnson?" she inquired.

"I just came here to ask for leave the holidays." he answered.

"Well you're the same with the Master Chief then."

"Yes, mam." answered Johnson.

"Well, I'm giving you all permission to leave. I'll provide you the transportation, so you can go wherever you need to go. Where?" asked Miranda.

"Bonn Ridge." all of them said simultaneously. Miranda blinked surprised.

"Wow, it seems Viper Canyon really is becoming a hotspot for _tourists_ these days _and_ war veterans." she nodded to all of them. They all smiled back.

"Well," she typed in her computer. "The last pelican that is due to leave for VC will be leaving in 30 minutes. You're guys are lucky, you seem to be the only people boarding it."

"Mam, can I ask a question?" asked Zen.

"Yes?"

"By any chance, did you know what happened to my motorcycle?" Miranda thought for a moment and realized what he was talking about,

"Oh! Your motorcycle, it's in the vehicle bay; amazing piece of vehicle Zen, by the way." Zen nodded.

"Can it be somehow _strapped _to the pelican so I can take it with me?" Miranda smiled.

"Yes, Zen; Do you want me to tell them to hook it?" asked Miranda

"Much appreciated." replied Zen.

"Oh and before you go." said Miranda as the group turned to the door.

"I would personally like to thank all of you 7 for helping us win this war. Without you guys we would have lost."

"Well, as soldiers of the UNSC that's our job." said Zen, "And mam, please feel free to call us when the UNSC needs help." added Zen as an afterthought.

"I'll keep that in mind Zen. You may now go." and with that the group headed out of her office.

* * * * * *

"Hey Zen." said Johnson.

"Hmm?"

"Can we see the children you're going to adopt." said Johnson smirking. Zen and Nira glanced at one another.

"I'll be on my best behavior." said Johnson.

"Sure why not. Its time they see their Uncles and their grandfather." said Zen smiling. Z'jo groaned. "Zen please don't say Uncle, I feel old."

"Oh, you'll get over it." said Nira.

"Ok, you guys wait for us at the lounge room ok." Johnson nodded then Zen and Nira went ahead to get their kids.

* * * * * *

N'kev and Jessica were sitting on the sofa. They were very excited by the fact that they were now going to be taken care of Zen. They were surprised when the door opened and they saw Zen step in wearing his armor his helmet under his arm.

"Zen!" cried the 2. They stood up and ran to Zen giving a hug.

"Now you two ready to go?" asked Zen smiling at the 2.

"Yes, we are." then Jess and N'kev noticed Nira whom was standing in the doorway.

"Nira!" cried the 2 and hugged her.

"How are you doing young ones?" she asked.

"Oh, were fine. Zen's going to take care of us now!" she smiled and looked to Zen.

"Um… I have something to tell you guys." said Zen. The 2 looked at him.

"Nira's going to be your… step-mother now." The 2 blinked clearly surprised. Then N'kev turned to Nira and looked at her with his silver eyes.

"Really?!" Nira knelt down beside him and said, "Yes. I am because I'm Zen's consort." N'kev grinned and hugged Nira.

"Wait… you guys aren't surprised that me and Nira together?" asked Zen curiously.

"No were not." said Jess. "Were used to it, my mom was the same to N'kev's father." Zen nodded.

"Well come on you guys, I would like to introduce you to your uncles and grandfather." said Zen.

"They're here as well?" asked Jessica curiously.

"Yes." answered Nira. Then the family went out the hallway and headed to the lounge room where the rest were.

* * * * * *

Thel was now sitting on the chair, with his armor on and his bag of personal belongings next to him. He had retrieved them earlier from the _Shadow of Intent_ and told Rtas about where he was going for the rest of the week. His sons now had their armor and were once again playing with a game on the TV.

The Master Chief was sitting on a recliner reading, 'Apple Bottom Jeans.' Stahn was on a chair reading, 'Boots with the fur.' and Johnson was on the sofa reading, 'The whole world.' Thel stood up approach the bookshelf and took a book titled, 'Looking at Her.' and began reading it.

All of their activity was stopped when they heard the door hiss to reveal 2 kids, a Sangheili and a human child with Zen and Nira behind them.

"This must be the children." said Thel as he place the book back again on the shelf.

"Yes." said Nira.

"This is Jessica Thompson-," Zen placed his hand on top of Jess's head."- And this is N'kev 'Xem." he placed his hand on his head. The 2 children smiled at the people in front of them obviously being shy.

"Kids, these are your Uncles and that Sangheili over there is your grandfather" said Zen. Thel stood up and approached the 2 kids. N'kev looked up and recognized Thel's armor.

"You're the Arbiter aren't you?" he asked curiously. Thel chuckled.

"Yes I am. I am Thel 'Vadam, nice to meet you."

* * * * * *

After introductions was made the group headed down, to the vehicle bay, where there pelican were waiting. He could see that his motorcycle was hooked under the Pelican like it would have for a warthog. All of them jumped in and got seated. The back door of the Pelican closed and they felt it lift into the air, then at a great speed, it zoomed off towards USA, Viper Canyon.

* * * * *

The flight took four hours. Pelicans may not be maneuverable, but they sure were fast. The ride was uncomfortable, but no one cared, instead they have light conversations. When they arrived at Viper Canyon City, it was 3:00 at the evening. Nobody was pretty much tired since they managed to get a good sleep with the help of Zen making comfortable chairs. They arrived at a spaceport, which was mildly busy, since survivors from the rebel ships must have been dropping off the residents. They got odd looks due to the fact they were wearing armor but they shrugged it off. They were wearing their armor because they couldn't actually fit them in their luggage.

As the group walked out of the terminal, they entered the cool desert evening air. It was December. They stood there waiting for Zen's motorcycle to unhook off the pelican while they watched the sunset. The doubleport entrance was the perfect place to admire the sunset. From there you can clearly see the sun going down the in between the canyon making an illusion that it sliding between the crevice. Viper Canyon City was a city that was left untouched by the war due to it being hidden between the majestic canyons. Foliage can be clearly seen growing on the canyon wall as well as at the top. It was a pretty much modernized city so it had its fair share of skyscrapers and high-rises. But they were strategically placed to allow the illusion of the sun going to the crevice left unperturbed.

N'kev and Jess shivered as the cool breeze breezed over them.

"Cold?" asked Zen. The two nodded.

"I'll have to buy guys some clothes and coats for you guys since I not sure of your correct sizes. Especially you N'kev, I'm gonna need a tailor for you when you grow up, same with your mom." Nira chuckled. Then he thought of other Elite needs. He was sure those two toed hooves of his would require some sort of maintenance, much like humans needed to clip their toenails; a file maybe. And he had to be careful about what he fed him, a certain fruit or vegetable could make him sick. He looked at Nira which seem to solve his problem. He could just ask her all the basics. Zen looked up as he saw his motorcycle get towed into the road, coming out of the fence going to the runway of the airport. Passer-bys who were saw it paused and looked at it with awe.

"Let's go motorcycle's here." said Johnson. The group went down the steps and approached the vehicle.

"So Johnson, how are we going to get to Bonn Ridge?" asked Thel.

"Easy, Zen can you make us a car that can accommodate all of us." Zen nodded and held out his hand. In a bright flash, a large van that could accommodate ten people appeared in front of them. All of them boarded it whilst Zen went to the back, made a towing chain, and hook it to his motorcycle. He also placed their luggage which were very few.

"Ok." Johnson buckling up on the driver's seat, "Since were all set, Chief can you hand me Cortana."

"Why?" asked the Chief.

"She's gonna drive us there." the Chief nodded. He removed the AI chip from his helmet and handed it to Johnson. He in turn plugged it in and Cortana's voice came out of the radio speakers.

"Sure I'm going to drive you there, while Johnson our _driver_ is just going to sleep." she said irritatingly.

"Please Cortana, I'm tired." pleaded Johnson.

"Well since you said _please_." said Cortana. She cleared her throat and said,

"Folks this is your driver, Cortana speaking, we will be headed to Bonn Ridge in a couple of seconds. Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride. ETA 2 hours." said Cortana like a tour guide would.

"That's my girl." said Johnson smirking. The car then edged forward heading into the highway which had relative traffic. They were cruising in a relative speed due to the fact that there were some abandon or wrecked cars in the highway. Zen looked at N'kev who was looking at the horizon of the setting sunset. He felt good that he was giving the poor Sangheili the much deserved love and affection he should have gotten if his parents were to be still alive. Jess leaned on to Nira as she tried to sleep. Nira placed a hand over her and held her closer to avoid her from getting cold. She looked at the horizon. It was pleasant to see the sky slowly turn red then fade to black. It somehow gave you the feeling that everything was going to be ok.

An hour passed and the group came within the town of Vixofi. The city was half awake, a few cars were idling along, lights in apartment buildings shined bright, but no stores or restaurants or bars were open. Zen understood. Everyone was mourning everyone. Zen looked down on to N'kev who leaning on him and was sleeping soundly. Beside him was Nira sleeping, the same with Jess. Almost everyone was asleep except for him and Cortana which was the one who drove the vehicle. It took them another hour to get to Bonn Ridge. It wasn't a city, just a town; nicely developed, had some suburbs (not the ones with clone houses), malls and office buildings here and there. They drove through in to the suburbs, looking for Bonn Street. Coincidentally almost all of them were headed there except for John and Johnson whom were staying over at a friend's house and were on a different street.

Cortana found the apartment complex in which where the boys were staying. It was one of those medium class apartments. In Bonn Ridge it was quite acceptable to have apartments in suburbs since most houses were 2 stories. The apartment was wide equivalent to 2 spaces in housing and was 4 stories high. It was quite clear that the building was well thought out by the architect since its doors were large enough that enabled Sangheilis to pass under easily. It even sported the curve designs of the Covenant.

"Um… Guys were here." she spoke softly through the car speakers. Zide, Z'jo and Thel woke up and headed outside the, getting there luggage out at the back.

"Will see you guys tomorrow ok?" said Johnson as he spoke through driver's window.

"Sure, sure." said Thel quite obviously tired. They waved at them goodbye as the van moved downwards the street. They now stopped at a house which was about 2 stories high and had a garage that could fit 2 cars. It was a medium class house that had a fireplace and a balcony at the top. Once again it was clearly designed with the thought of _foreigners_ using it. The windows had a slight curved design to it along with the doors.

"Well Zen, this is your house." said Johnson smirking at them. Zen gingerly shook N'kev. He stirred and opened his glazed eyes.

"We're here." he said to her. Beside him Jess was waking up as well. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then stretched his long neck up in the air, so it was sticking up straight. Zen opened the doors and stepped outside. It was marginally warmer than Viper Canyon City had been. Stahn, N'kev and Jess stepped out of the van and looked at the house with curiosity. Stahn wen to the back and took his luggage. Nira went to the back of the car and took their, what little luggage they had which were only 2 suitcases mostly Zen and Nira's clothing while Zen unhooked the motorcycle of the back. Afterwards he turned it on and drove up the driveway.

"Here are the keys to the house Zen." said Johnson handing him a ring of keys which was labeled neatly.

"Thanks Johnson, you don't know how much this means to Me." said Zen smiling at him.

"No, worries kid, I'm just looking out for ya." said Johnson smiling, "Well anyways, will see you guys tomorrow. By the way the fridge is stocked ok?" Zen nodded

"Bye Zen." said Cortana from the speaker and the Chief.

"Bye guys." said Zen waving at them. The car drove downwards the street and turned right down the intersection.

"Right." said Stahn looking up at Zen's house. "I'm going to go home now Zen."

"Where's your house Stahn?" asked Zen. Stahn smiled and pointed to the house next to Zen's. It was almost the same with Zen's house except it didn't have the designs of his house. Stahn's house just sported that 'suburban house' look. It was like the one's you see in The Sims.

"Wow, neighbors." said Nira surprised.

"Yeah… so I gotta go now. Good night to you all." said Stahn.

"Bye Uncle Stahn!" said the 2 kids simultaneously.

"Bye kids." said Stahn waving back at them while walking to his house.

"He's a nice uncle." said N'kev.

"Well kids lets get inside shall we." said Zen turning back to them. N'kev, Nira and Jessica smiled. Zen unlocked the door and entered. He felt very relaxed now with a home of his own. The house, was to their surprise, was completely furnished. To the right was the living room, complete with a big couch, a desk and computer, entertainment center and even a hearth. There was a staircase in front of them that went to the second floor. To their left were the dining room and a door that obviously led to the kitchen, the garage and the laundry room.

"Hungry?" Nira asked the children.

"No." answered the 2.

"Ok, let's pick our room's then." said Zen. The family went up the flight of stair and ended up on a hallway extending to the left and right. There were 3 doors to the right and 3 on the left. The 2 doors were bedrooms, one a 'master's' bedroom that had its own bathroom, and the other a bathroom; so all in all there 4 bedrooms (one a master) and 3 bathrooms.

"I like that one." said Jess choosing the door to their right.

"I'll take that one." said N'kev choosing the opposite door to Jess's.

"Ok, then you guys get some sleep." said Nira. The 2 obediently followed but stopped at the doorway. They turned and faced Zen and Nira and said,

"Thank you for taking care of us." the 2 turned a quizzical expression on their faces.

"Thanks for what?" Zen asked.

"For taking care of us...We love you," the 2 said as they hugged their parents.

"You know we love you too. You don't have to thank us. We would never even dream of leaving you alone." They let go. "We should get sleep. Tomorrow morning we can go get some new clothes." Then the 2 went off to their beds.

After getting the luggage Zen and Nira went to the Master's Bedroom which housed a big bed, long enough for a Sangheili. There was a TV and a dresser. There was also a door to the side that led to the bathroom.

The 2 took of their armor and, with the creation of Zen, placed it on their armor rack. Zen, now only wearing the bodysuit that came with the armor the same with Nira, went to the lights and turned it off. Both of them went to bed and were silent for a moment, both deep in their own thoughts. Both were actually thinking of the _feast_ they were invited tomorrow by Johnson's mystery friend whom he forgot to ask the name.

Nira just sighed at the thought and was surprised that Zen placed his arm around her and was pulled towards his chest.

"Nira, your tense, is there something wrong?" he whispered to her ears softly.

"No, nothings wrong." and she rested her head on his chest. Zen found himself slowly rubbing the back of the Sangheili which made her purr. But by doing this Zen was getting turned on by the purring which gave him a hard on.

"It's seems you're the one who's _tense_." said Nira, looking up him with a mischievous grin. Zen just bit his lip. He was getting even _harder_, and it began to hurt due to the limited space of his bodysuit.

"Mind if I _relax_ you?" said Nira seductively. Zen just gulped. Before he could reply, Nira was already half-way zipping down his _and_ her jumpsuit.

Zen moaned as he _liked_ the feeling of Nira's hands traced the muscles of his chest. He in turn seemed to have felt he lost control of his hands. His hands were traveling all over Nira's body, making her moan in pleasure as well.

Somewhere along the process both of their jumpsuits had come off, making them buck-nude under the covers.

They both let their hands travel to places here and there, exploring the new territory in front of them. Eventually Zen found his way on top of Nira and then that's where he _entered_ her. It was a new feeling all together for him, since it was his first time _and_ first time with a different species. She breathed when he entered and pushed, and minutes later, it got more intense, and Nira was honestly surprised at the satisfaction he was giving her. She couldn't stop herself from saying Zen's name and at the same time saying 'yes'. He laid flat on her, his head just on her chest, and his eyes were closed in ecstasy as he _huffed, _and he _puffed _as he _drilled _her. The two continue onto the night, making their first _love_ to one another.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**

**

* * *

Did any of you guys noticed a _few_ easter eggs??? **

**

* * *

Author's notes: Please note that the next chapter which is chapter 20 will be a Christmas Special Chapter. Meaning, expect a _lot_ of randomness from the chapter. But it will still be canon to the story. (I guess. It just depends on how it comes out, if its to random it won't be canon to the story.)  
**


	20. Chapter Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, originial characters belong to me.**

**Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC AND LEAVE.**

**Author's Note: Like I had said at the chapter 19 if this chapter was to random it wouldn't be canon to the story. But guess what, I only managed to sprinkle a little bit of randomness in it so it will be canon to the story.**

**The reason why I called this a Christmas Special is because this is a very long chapter and I'm introducing a couple of new characters. Nevertheless I named it that, for the reason that it is December.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**CC: Life: Christmas Special **

The next morning Nira stirred awake only to find the Zen still asleep, one arm draped over her. With a light sigh she nuzzled him lovingly, prompting a faint moan from him, before laying her head down again. She knew she should get up, but she felt too comfortable right now, laying in bed with her mate and feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

Nira vividly remembered the events of last night. Last night they finally showed each other just how much they loved each other. She had worried about the great difference of their bodies between them and, from the look in his eyes at the time, he had the same concerns. However those worries, those concerns proved to be for nothing, as last night they had the time of their lives.

It had been wonderful and in truth, she would not mind another round. However, her rumbling stomach reminded her of something that was just as important. She remembered about N'kev and Jessica, that they might be hungry as well. With a sigh she forced herself to sit up, where she stretched for a moment before standing up. She was about to approach the dresser to get clothes but before she could get their though, she gave a squeak of surprise as someone pinched her ass and a hand grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zen said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Breakfast, I have to cook for us." Nira replied with a giggle, only for him to pull her back into the bed and wrap his arms around her.

"Breakfast can wait." He said huskily as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Are you becoming an addict?" She asked playfully.

He chuckled, Nira feeling it in her chest as well as hearing it. "Maybe…" Nira smiled and nuzzled him.

"C'mon now, we have to get up." said Nira pulling away from Zen. He smiled and let go.

The 2 head to the showers and washed up. It was early in the morning around 7:00AM and the kids weren't awake yet. Nira, headed downstairs towards the kitchen and started making breakfast. Zen on the other hand, went to the garage. He was surprised to see that the van was at the driveway along with the motorcycle. There was a note on the car, clamped by the wipers. It was from Johnson:

_Hey, brought the car back earlier this morning. I and the Chief are just at the corner of the street. We're in a big house, can't miss it. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that the shops at the community center open at around 8:00 AM. I and the Chief are going to there today for the Gym. _

_ Thel and the boys may come as well since we left a note for them. It will be nice to see you guys there. BTW my friend_, (The ink was smudged),_ invited_ _you for dinner tonight._

_From your alien ass-kicking pal, Johnson._

Zen smiled as he read the note. They were actually planning on buying some clothes for him and his family since they practically have little. But he was left with curiosity of the name of Johnson's friend. He placed it off his mind for now and looked at the van. It was a big van, ten-seats. They didn't need that kind of size for a van so Zen had to modify it.

He touched the car with his preferred design and it instantly molded to the size he wanted. It glowed and shape-shifted to a white family sized sedan. He molded just right enough that it didn't look to big but big enough to allow a Sangheili to be comfortable.

He looked to his Motorcycle. Right now it looked like a machine for war so immediately started thinking on how he could remove the SML, Machine Guns and the Plasma Shooters. After a few moments of tinkering he managed to remove the 'heavy' equipment and placed it at a storage cabinet in which he labeled with an exclamation point. He then modified the cabinet's keyhole to have a special lock that he only has the key. After all that he touched both vehicles for one last time and added an alarm.

Going back inside, he could smell the faint aroma of breakfast being placed on the table. He went to the dining room and was surprised to see Stahn sitting on the chair. Stahn turned around and noticed Zen.

"Good morning." said Stahn. Zen raised a brow and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a casual stone. Stahn looked at him innocently.

"Ok you caught me, I was hungry, your _wife_ cooks great and I wasn't in the mood to cook breakfast." Zen chuckled. Nira came out of the kitchen carrying two plates, one was filled with eggs and the other was sausages.

"Hello boys." she said smiling as she placed the plates down.

"Hi Nira." greeted Stahn. Zen stood up and helped Nira place plates, spoon and forks while Stahn took a pitcher of water and some glasses from the kitchen.

When they all sat down that's when N'kev and Jess came down the stairs.

"Uncle Stahn!" both them cried in as they saw Stahn sitting in the chair.

"Hey kids." said Stahn standing up as he received two hugs. All of them sat down and began eating their breakfast.

"So we're going to get clothes today?" asked Jess. Zen chuckled.

"Yep, since you two only have those clothes, and you've been wearing them for a long time now already." N'kev and Jess nodded.

"Did you get the note?" asked Stahn, drinking water.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet them at the Community Center at around 8:00. Where is that?" asked Zen.

"Oh, I know where that is. I'll drive you there." answered Stahn.

"Oh, Thanks." said Zen.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do." replied Stahn.

"Um… Stahn?" asked Nira.

"Yes?"

"By any chance do you know the name of that friend of Johnson's?" asked Nira. Stahn scratched his head.

"I remember him, but I can't seem to remember the name. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well because the guy invited us for dinner tonight." answered Zen. Nira looked at him surprised. Both of them asked, "Really?"

"Yeah." answered Zen.

"Wow that guy is sure nice…" said N'kev.

"Nah, its normal behavior for him." said Stahn. Zen and Nira shrugged.

After the group finished eating breakfast and cleaned up, they went to the garage and entered the white sedan. Zen took the shotgun and Stahn was at the driver's seat. Nira and the kids were at the back. They took off down the road. The sun was rising over the mountain which was called Vastor Mountain. The group headed down the street which was already showing some signs of activity. There were a couple of people who were jogging, alien and human, and some were walking their dogs. There were also some cars along the street now, obviously people going to work; it was still Friday after all.

"Stahn, this neighborhood is relatively new right?" asked Zen as they stopped on a stop sign.

"Yeah, it's quite new. I think this neighborhood was built right after the alliance was made." answered Stahn.

"What is the Community Center like?" asked Nira.

"The Community Center or as the people refer to it as 'The Hub' is actually a district; it has a few shops and restaurants. It's actually the perfect place for people to stop at, since almost everyone goes there; either to shop or socialize." Zen nodded.

"How do people get around here if they don't have cars?" asked N'kev.

"Easy, they have these shuttle stops at the intersection; the shuttles past at every important area, like The Hub or a long street such as Bonn Street." N'kev nodded.

* * * * *

A few moments later, they turned right into an intersection and they entered "The Hub". It reminded Zen of one of those Outlet Stores they had backed at his dimension. There were a couple of brands that he didn't recognize but there were some he did. A few were Bass, Nike, and Bench. There was also a couple of diners and café that the names he also recognized. There was Mcdonalds, Dominoes, Pizza Hut, Star Bucks, Subway and many others. A few were opening, whilst others were already open and were serving customers.

Stahn found the parking lot and headed in. The parking lot seemed to be _the_ only parking lot in the area. Luckily enough the parking area was surrounded by the shops. The parking lot sported a big tree in the center which undoubtedly was a Christmas tree. It was quite beautiful at the open area; it swayed merrily as the wind breezed.

They stepped out at the car and were greeted by a cool breeze which made everyone shiver. They walked ahead and went to The Hub center. The Hub Center was practically the drop off point of the shuttles. Stahn said they should wait there because Johnson and the others were bound to be there. To Zen's curiosity the shuttles were only a small sized bus. You couldn't call it a bus since it wasn't big but you also had to since it looked like a bus only smaller. They walked ahead and saw that Johnson and John waiting for them along with Thel, Z'jo, Zide and a man which Zen took to be Johnson's friend. They were all in civvies, John and Johnson both sporting black track pants and a white t-shirt that had a small UNSC symbol on it. Thel was wearing some jeans and a jacket; Zide, with a yellow shirt and some cargo pants; Z'jo wearing only knee high shorts and a black shirt; Johnson's friend was wearing a cap. He wore jeans and a jacket. He had black hair and was had a fair body build. He wasn't tall though only average.

"Hey guys." greeted Stahn.

"What took you so long?" asked Johnson.

"Traffic." said Stahn jokingly.

"Hi Zide, Z'jo Th-"but Thel immediately placed his finger to his mouth, making Zen stop in his words.

"Please call me V'rey 'Evanam in public." said Thel. Zen nodded.

"Identity must be secret?" asked Zen. V'rey nodded.

"Well this must be Stahn Zeban?" asked Johnson's friend. Stahn nodded.

"You must be Zen Black?" he asked Zen.

"Yes I am this is Nira 'Evanam and our kids." answered Zen. He nodded.

"Zen, Nira I would like to introduce to you my friend, Viperwatcher." introduced Johnson.

"Nice to meet you, call me V." said V. Zen and Nira nodded.

"Well we gotta go now, we have to buy ourselves some clothes." said Nira.

"Well me, John, Stahn, V andTh… I mean V'rey, are going to go to the gym." said Johnson.

"Ok let's meet up here again in, say 9:00" said Johnson then they left.

"Zen we're going to come with you, we also need clothes." said Zide and Z'jo.

* * * * *

"How about this?" asked Nira. They were in a shop called H&A (Humans and Aliens) Clothing store. Nira showed Zen a white dress that was similar to a human woman's dress, both sides were cut open for leg room, but there were vertical thin openings down the front and back. It revealed the muscles, very slight abs were faded on her stomach, and her toned spine looked formidable.

"Its… ok." said Zen in unsure voice. He wasn't really the type of person to have, what you say, _fashion sense_, since he was always comfortable to wear anything.

Nira looked at Zen annoyed, "You're too modest sometimes Zen." Zen just chuckled. Yeah it was true; Zen was a modest man with a modest life. He himself was finished with choosing her clothes. He had gotten a couple of shirts and jeans; 2 jackets and a lot of socks and underwear. Jess was sitting beside her, giving tips to her mother on what to choose. Zen stood up and walked to the next aisle, which were for men's.

"N'kev you should wear this,-" said Zide as he showed a piece of clothing to the child, "If you want the girls to notice you." Z'jo just smiled, ignoring his brother who was giving tips on what to wear and not to wear when looking for a mate.

"Don't wear this, since it doesn't show your muscles." said Zide showing another piece of clothing. N'kev just nodded trying to take in the information. Zen on the other hand heard this and quickly understood what Zide was teaching the child. He sighed and called to them,

"Zide, what was that you were telling my child?" he asked raising a brow. Zide quickly turned around, hiding the clothing behind him and turning to Zen.

"Nothing." he smiled. Zen snorted as he approached N'kev who was looking at Z'jo's choices of clothing.

"Son, don't listen to Zide ok, listen to Uncle Z'jo instead. Zide is a bad influence." N'kev nodded.

"Yes, father." he answered. Zide who heard what Zen said spoke,

"Zen, I'm not a bad influence." he said annoyed. Zen crossed his arms on his chest, "Yeah? Why the hell were you telling my son pointers on what to wear to attract mates? Hmm?" he asked.

"Well he should know about this stuff in advance. Z'jo back me up." he answered.

"No can do, your on your own on this one." said Z'jo grinning behind Zen, "C'mon N'kev lets help your mom find some clothing." he said holding out his arm to the child. N'kev took it and said, "Ok." and the 2 walked out of the aisle.

"C'mon! Z'jo?" exasperated Zide. He looked at Zen who still had his arms crossed. He sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry. Happy?" he asked. Zen just rolled his eyes and relaxed.

"C'mon lets go." said Zen turning around. "Ok." replied Zide.

"What the hell were you showing him anyway?" asked Zen curiously as they made their way back to the counters in which Nira and Z'jo were lining up.

"You know Lingerie and all that stuff." Zide said in a casual stone.

"What!?" Zen exclaimed.

"Jeez, I'm kidding." said Zide chuckling to Zen's reaction.

* * * * *

After the group did their clothes shopping they separated. Nira, N'kev and Jess went to the grocery store to pick up some hygiene products. Z'jo and Zide went to the arcade to have some fun.

After making some a few requests to Nira, Zen came along with Z'jo and Zide. He wanted some fun for a change so he came along with them to the arcade. It was kind of odd to have an arcade open so early, let alone have it partially have players. The arcade which was titled 'The Zone' was filled with players which were aliens and humans alike. Zen saw many odd looking games which sported a different way of playing.

One game titled 'Extreme Board' showed that to play you stand on a board which floated allowing you to fully do tricks like you would in a skateboard. There was also the typical on-the floor videogame consoles; except they really used controllers. But Zen managed to recognize a few of the games but they had different titles a few of them were: "Guitar Hero: Ultimatum", "Dance Dance! Infinity', 'Time Crisis: Bullet Time' and 'The House Of The Dead: Zombicide'.

"What do you like Zen?" asked Z'jo.

'Well Guitar Hero would be nice." answered Zen. Z'jo and Zide looked at one another then Zide asked,

"You any good?" Zen smiled.

"A little?" Zide smirked.

"Let's see it then." challenged Zide. Zide went to the counter and bought themselves a couple of tokens. He handed one to Zen and placed it on the slot. Z'jo and Zide watched beside Zen as he chose his song. The Zen's surprise some of his favorite songs was still there. It was Through the Fire and Flames. He chose it and then picked the difficulty expert. Zide saw his choices and asked,

"Are you sure you want to put it in expert?" Zen smiled.

"I can do this." he said confidently. In truth he really was confident. When he was young he had manage to full combo the song with no problem. But the thought was also making him worry, he was young back then; he didn't actually know if he could still do it. The screen then faded and showed the familiar screen of your character and his band. The staff for the notes appeared and the score meter. It was now or never.

* * * * *

**TIME FRAME: 5 Minutes earlier.**

"Uh… V'rey I think that's supposed to be the other way around." said Viperwatcher with worry. V'rey was laid back on a bench; with minor effort he lowered his feet which supported a barbell; placing it back again on its supporters. V'rey turned around, smiled at Viper and used his _hands_ this time to lift the barbell.

The group was in The Hub Gym, where the residents of Bonn Ridge go and take a workout. John was on the treadmill, Johnson was lifting dumbbells, Stahn was lifting heavy weights. V was laid back on the bench as well lifting weights the same with V'rey. There were relatively few people in the gym today which was quite good. It meant that most of the equipment could be used with no problem.

After their workout, John got themselves some towels and distributed it to them.

"So V'rey, is your Sangheili gyms the same as ours?" asked Stahn.

"Not quite, ours have more equipment." answered V'rey.

"Can't imagine why?" said V remembering that the Sangheili managed to lift the barbell using his feet.

"Dang, V'rey you must be equivalently strong to John here." said Johnson.

"Yes we are." said John.

"Well we need to go now. It's already 8:30 AM." said Viper.

A few minutes later the boys stepped out of the gym and headed for The Hub Center where they all agreed to meet up again. Along the way they passed by 'The Zone' in which a large crowd was gathering.

"Hmm… I wonder what's going on?" asked Viper curiously.

"Lets go and see." said Stahn. The 5 went to the crowd and noticed they seemed to be watching a player. When they got close they were surprised to see what they saw.

* * * * *

**TIME FRAME: 2 Minutes earlier.**

"Mom, where's dad?" asked Jessica. They were walking down the halls of The Hub. They just went to the grocery store and bought the things they needed to buy such as cleaning supplies, soap and detergents for the washing machine and a couple of personal hygiene products.

"Jess, they said they were going to go to the _arcade_? May I ask what is that?" she asked curiously. Jess giggled. N'kev listened curiously.

"Mom, the arcade is a place where people go to have some fun; like they would play videogames." Jess answered.

They turned around the corner and saw The Zone. They also saw a large crowd of people seem to stop and watch something.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked N'kev.

"Let us see shall we." said Nira. The trio moved to the grounds and approached the crowd. After managing to squeeze through it they managed to get close, they found themselves beside Johnson and the others. They seem to be looking at someone seriously. Nira turned her head to the player and was surprised.

* * * * *

Zen was using his hands like he never did before. The intro was intense but he still managed to get it all right. So far his combo wasn't interrupted yet. He continued on to the song like there was no tomorrow.

When he was actually a kid he was inspired by GuitarHeroPhenom, a user in Youtube who posted his videos about himself full combo-ing some of the hardest songs in the game; when he saw them, he was inspired to do the same. He was now ¾ to the song and still going at it.

Unbeknownst to him there was actually a crowd behind him watching. It seems that the people of Bonn Ridge, human and alien alike, has never managed to see someone play so good at Guitar Hero let alone full combo it. Zen didn't even know that his family was watching him as well because he was too focused on the song in front of him.

As the final notes of the song came, he felt finally relieved. His fingers were aching very badly. As he pressed the final note, he removed the guitar from his shoulder and hung it back on the stand. The screen faded and showed his stats, which showed 100%. He flexed his fingers and turned around.

"Hey guys want to pla….." he trailed off. He noticed that Z'jo and Zide had both their mandibles agape. He also noticed that the same reaction with Stahn and Viper whom were standing in front of a crowd. He also saw N'kev, Jess and Nira whom were smiling at him. Johnson smirked at him and John had both eyebrows raised. Zen just smiled as the people looked at him. He actually remembered when he was a kid that he managed to attract crowds whenever he played at the arcade but never this big.

After the incident at The Zone that group dispersed making their way back to their homes. But before all of them went home Viperwatcher invited them to come over for dinner. Zen and his family went home along with Stahn driving them back again.

* * * *

It was 7:00PM and Zen was now waiting for his family to come down from the second floor; he was waiting with Stahn.

"C'mon we have to go." said Zen. Then N'kev, Jess and Nira came down the stairs wearing the new clothes they bought.

"Ok, let's go we don't want to be late." said Zen.

"Zen, it's not a formal dinner." said Stahn.

"Yeah, Stahn's right." said Nira.

"Well I still don't want to be late." said Zen.

The group then headed down the street towards Viper's house. They passed by some houses that had Christmas lights that illuminated the way. Zen could see that there was some mistletoe hanging in some of the doors. From the window's they could see some a Christmas tree decorated with Christmas décor. It truly was becoming the season of Christmas, but Stahn had mentioned that snow doesn't land until the end of December in which it would be next week.

They passed the last house on the block and turned around the street.

"There's the house." pointed Stahn. The house wasn't that much huge nor was it small. It was a 2-story that featured a garden. There was a balcony that had a telescope. Along the roof can be seen a chimney and a satellite dish. Lights were shining out of the windows and were spilling onto the sidewalk which illuminated the street even further.

At the front door, Zen could see a man was standing. The man noticed them and waved. Zen waved back. They crossed the street and approached the house. Viperwatcher approached them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." greeted V.

"Yeah…" Zen nodded.

"Let's get inside while we wait for V'rey and the others." Zen and company went inside the big front door.

The house was bigger than it would seem outside. There was a staircase that led to the second floor on the side; the front door leads into the Living room where there was a TV and a piano at the side. There were some bookshelves on the side. There was the fireplace which cackled as it burned.

"Please make yourselves at home. _Please._" said V as he stepped outside again to wait for the others. N'kev and Jess were about to go and _explore_ the house when Nira said to them,

"Don't break anything ok." the 2 nodded, and ran off. Nira approached some of the bookshelves and started reading. N'kev was looking up at a globe which was placed on an end table. Jess was warming herself at the fireplace. Zen walked to one of the hallway that extended from the living room. He turned and saw the dining room where, Johnson was setting plates on the table. Johnson looked up and noticed Zen,

"Hey Zen." Zen waved.

"Where's the chief?" he asked.

"At the kitchen, cooking." answered Johnson. Zen raised a brow. Johnson noticed this and added,

"He has Cortana to help her." Zen nodded. He started walking down the hallway and passed down the kitchen. He could hear Cortana's voice giving instruction to John.

"That's it Chief, cut those up." he smiled and continued on. He approached a room where he could here a computer running. Plain curiosity, he went in. The room was simple; there was a desk with a laptop on top. The desk was illuminated by a small lampshade. At the laptop he saw that Microsoft Word was open. By curiosity he looked at the title of the document. It read, _Kasaysayan ng Manlilikha: Buhay_. He didn't quite understand the language but he knew it was Filipino. He was about to scroll down, the pages to see some of the texts that were written when he felt someone was watching him.

He quickly turned around but saw nothing. He had a somewhat sense of Déjà vu as he felt this before but at that time it was a Sangheili that was carrying an energy sword. It was war back then. But now he was inside the house of Viper's. He looked at everything and scrutinized. When he was sure it was nothing he slowly turned around but then he saw something moved at the corner of his eyes. He had a quick glimpse of what it was.

It was 4 legged _thing_. It ran out of the room and out to the hallway. Zen quickly ran out and saw glimpse of its tail slip into one of the rooms. Its tail was quite long for a dog he noted. He went to the room and slowly opened it. He flipped the light switch and the room was flooded with light. He was now in a bedroom, perhaps Viper's bedroom. There was a closet there at the corner and a door that led to the bathroom. The bed was at the middle.

"Is anyone in here!?" he shouted feeling a little bit anxious. There was silence. He was sure it was an animal, but Zen didn't notice any pet stuff that V had. He carefully walked in and scrutinized the area. Nothing out of the ordinary; he stepped over to the bedside and noticed _it._ Apparently whatever animal it was, it was hiding under the bed. Zen saw its tail poking out at the other end of the bed. He carefully knelt and approached the underside of the bed. With a deep breath he looked under the bed.

It was to dark to see anything particular but there seemed to be a large mass under the bed. He ignored it thinking it was just a chest or something until _it _opened its eyes. Aqua blue eyes stared at Zen like it was melting him. He stood transfixed at what he saw. So there was an animal in here. But it seemed too large to be a dog let alone a cat. They both stared at one another when it growled. The growl somewhat reminded Zen of a wolf.

"Zen there you are!" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw it was Viperwatcher. He quickly stood up and said,

"V, I think there's something under your bed." Viper raised a brow and he seemed to notice the tail poking out at the other end of the bed. He sighed.

"It seems you found the 5th resident of this house. Colde come out of their please." Zen raised an eyebrow. The bed moved slightly as something shifted under it. Then a Zen saw Colde coming out below the bed. He couldn't say if it were to be a dog or a cat, because it seemed to share traits evenly. Its size was huge. How it managed to fit under the bed seemed a big mystery to Zen. When it stood next to Viper it somehow vaguely reminded him a game character which was Red XII from Final Fantasy 7. It was like a mutated wolf. Its fur color was oddly colored faint blue. It walked on 4 paws which had claws. Its underside was black. Its head was somewhat feline as it had visible whiskers. It had pointed ears which were moving about like it was scanning the area.

"Zen this is my, you could say, pet Glytrol." said Viper patting it in the head.

"Colde this is Zen Black, a friend." he said to it. And to Zen's shock it spoke,

"Hello Zen Black, my name is Colde Fulgoso." Zen was taken aback by this and replied, "It can talk!?" Viper chuckled, "Yes, yes it can." Then the doorbell sounded,

"That must be V'rey, I'll go get them." and with that he left Zen and Colde alone in the room. The 2 stared at one another.

"Zen let us come to the living room; I can sense you have a lot of questions." Then Colde left. Zen followed it. It calmly strode into the Living room which was met with a gasp by Nira who dropped the book she was reading. Colde positioned himself in front of the fire and lied down. Zen saw Nira who was looked like she was going to faint.

She saw Zen and asked carefully,

"Zen… What is that?" she asked. Zen sat next to her and answered her question.

"His Viper's pet. His name is Colde Fulgoso; a glytrol." Nira looked at him with mandibles agape. Then N'kev and Jess came out of one of the hallways.

"Wow, I didn't know Uncle V had a dog." said Jess. Colde head snapped up and looked at Jess, "I am not a dog." he said calmly. Jess was flabbergasted. Then Nira spoke,

"It can talk!?" she cried. N'kev and Jess approached Zen, carefully making distance from Colde.

"Father what is _that_?" asked N'kev curiously.

"I honestly don't know exactly." answered Zen.

Then Viperwatcher came in along with V'rey, Zide and Z'jo whom had same reactions to Nira. Viper just chuckled at their reactions.

"Food's ready!" shouted which sounded like Chief from the dining room.

"Let us eat. I'll answer your questions there." said Viper to Zen and the others.

* * * * *

"So let me get this straight, Colde here is a Glytrol that you _adopted_?" asked Zide.

"Yes, a man came to me one night and gave me him as a pup." answered Viper.

Zen looked at Colde who was playing with the N'kev and Jess at the living room. N'kev and Jess look small when near Colde. Colde was lying on the floor where N'kev and Jess were rubbing his belly.

"I never saw this kind of species before." commented V'rey.

"That's because Glytrols nearly went extinct even before the Human-Covenant War. There were scattered evenly amongst planets, a few were here in Earth, up at the Vastor Mountain." said Cortana.

"How come we don't see them?" asked Z'jo.

"It's because Glytrols are being placed in nature reserves such as the one up in Vastor Mountain. I am the only resident here in Bonn Ridge that has one." answered Viper.

"Why?" asked Johnson.

"Well it's because the government have very strict requirements if you want to legally own a Glytrol. Like you must have a steady income for a job, respects the law, has a steady job and what not." answered Viper.

"Speaking of jobs, I'm gonna need one." said Nira, Zen, Zide and Z'jo at the same time that made them chuckle.

"You're hired then!" said Viper.

"What?" asked the 4 of them turning to Viper.

"I'm actually hiring 4 people for my business venture. You 4 look like you could do It." said Viper.

"It depends, what's your job anyway?" asked Z'jo.

"I'm the editor in chief of the Canyon Messenger. I'm gonna hire you 4 as my photographers and writers."

"Ok, but what do you want us to photograph or write about?" asked Zen.

"It depends… like I got myself the tourism department of the city wanting to advertise Vixofi Ruins as a tourist spot." said V.

"Vixofi Ruins?" asked the Chief.

"Yes Vixofi Ruins. It's actually a Forerunner Ruin. Scientist have been there and found nothing quite important, so they turned into a tourist spot." answered V. "have you've been there?" Zen shook his head.

"Well it's settled then. We're going to go there tomorrow for sight-seeing and at the same time for your first assignment" said Viper.

* * * * * *

After the dinner they finally parted and left Viper's house. N'kev and Jess seemed reluctant to leave Colde but complied. They walked down the streets of Bonn Ridge with the moon casting its radiant light down to them. When they reached the house, Stahn bade them farewell and stepped in to his house.

All of them were completely tired once they got in. The kids had to wash up since they got some of Colde's hair in their clothes. After changing his clothes Zen jumped into the bed along with Nira who was wearing her nightgown. The 2 of them cuddled together and slept in the nice warm bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Didn't expect me to pop up didn't you? Well anyway I portray myself here as a different person except for a few subtle hints about myself. Like the MS word in the laptop. I obviously don't own a Glytrol in real life. But anyways, my character or me, will now be a part of the story. Don't worry I won't be doing anything important, I'll just be a supporting character for what lies ahead in the story.**

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	21. Chapter Vixofi Ruins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, originial characters belong to me.**

**Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC AND LEAVE.**

**Author's Notes: I would like to give sirjamie a special thanks. Due to the fact that without his idea the following chapters starting with this wouldn't have been possible. sirjamie, I salute your pure genius.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21 Vixofi Ruins

The day for Zen and his family was going to be exciting because their friend, Viperwatcher, had managed to get them a job and at the same time give them a sight-seeing tour. Nira was downstairs at the kitchen making some snacks for them and placing them in a cooler, in which Zen created.

N'kev and Jess were watching the television which was showing cartoons. Zen sat down on one of the chairs and was stared off the distance. He wondered what Viper had in store for them. The only thing they told them was by calling on the phone and saying to bring a cooler and lots of snacks; because Vixofi Ruins was big. As he was deep in thought, he was snapped back into reality when the cooler placed down the table by Nira gave a loud _thud_ due to fact that it was heavy.

"All set." said Nira. Then the doorbell rang. Zen stood up and approached it. He opened the door to find Stahn with a 2 cameras slung on his neck.

"Oh, Stahn, come in." Stahn went in and sat on the nearest chair and laid the cameras from his neck. N'kev and Jess looked at the cameras with curiosity. The cameras themselves were quite odd, since it wasn't one of those simple square digital cameras. These one had those lenses that could be adjusted just for that 'perfect shot'.

"Ok, Nira this is yours.-"he said handing one of the cameras to Nira who eyed it curiously. "-and Zen this is yours." he said handing one of the cameras to Zen.

Zen took it and examined it. It was quite familiar to him since he worked with these kinds of cameras before. He used to do the school yearbook photos back then. Nira asked Stahn,

"What's going to be your job?" Stahn looked at her,

"I would be the editor of the photos you take." Zen aimed the camera and pointed it to N'kev and Jess. They both looked at it curiously and blinked as the flash went off. Zen looked at the preview screen; the picture came out quite good.

"So what, like we give these to you so you can process them and hand them to Viper?" asked Zen. Stahn nodded.

"Dad, can I borrow the camera?" asked Jess.

"Sure kiddo, just don't break it." said Zen handing the camera to Jess. She took it and slung the strap around her. He aimed it at N'kev and said,"Smile." The flash went off and the looked at the image. The 2 smiled and Jess gave it back to Zen.

"So when are we going to leave?" asked Zen.

"When you guys are ready, since we are going to need you Zen to make another vehicle just like the one that allowed us to get here." answered Stahn.

* * * * *

A few minutes later, Zen was exiting the driver's seat of the vehicle in front of Viperwatcher's house and headed to the back.

They had modified there Sedan again to become an 8 seater van; 8-seats because Thel wasn't going to come with them on the trip the same with Johnson and the Master Chief. Viper came out of the house and went in the Driver's Seat.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes." answered all of them.

"Ok then." then he took out an AI chip and plugged it into the car.

"Cortana will be driving us once again." he said.

"Apparently I Am." said Cortana from the speaker. "Ok then estimated time of arrival will be 3 hours." then the car started moving on.

The drive wasn't pretty much boring since Viper was a pretty good tour guide.

"That on the left side of the van is Vastor Mountain. Like I told you last night, an animal reserve for Glytrols can be found there." Zen looked and saw Vastor Mountain. It was a magnificent looking mountain with a very tall cliff face. From the highway he could vaguely see a few daring mountain climbers try to scale the mountain. As they passed along they eventually ended up on the town of Vixofi.

The last time Zen saw of the town was that it was _sleeping_. Now it was literally bustling with activity. People can be seen walking down the streets, heading for offices and what not. They turned around the corner of the street and started heading to what look like a cave in the canyon wall.

"Now this cave is not of natural formation. Someone built these but the scientist of Viper Canyon can never seem to find out who did It." narrated Viper.

The cars headlight turned on. The cave was obviously a tunnel but the sides weren't concrete or the ceiling; only the road that was on the ground showed the signs that it had been tampered by humanity. The walls had intricate designs that Zen recognized. There were forerunner symbols on the cave walls. A few minutes later they could see the end of the tunnel. They came out and saw one of the signs saying, 'Vixofi Ruins turn right'.

There vehicle turned to the right and they could immediately see at the distance a large structure. It vaguely looked like the Control Room back at Delta Halo but the resemblance stopped there. It seemed to have been carved out of the canyon walls. The walls of the ruins had the symbols of the Forerunners etched onto them.

Their vehicle parked and halted.

"We have arrived." said Cortana from the speakers.

"Thanks Cortana." said Viper and extracted the AI chip and placed it into his pocket. All of them stepped out of the vehicle. It was a warmish afternoon, the time was 1:00 PM. They already scheduled this trip so they wouldn't have to eat lunch.

Z'jo, Zide stretched along with Nira, Jess and N'kev looking at the surroundings curiously.

"Guys, c'mon I have a lot to cover for you." said Viperwatcher; They all approached him.

"Ok. This is what I want you guys to do. Nira, Zen you guys are going to take pictures of this place. Try and take good shots of this place like what it will look like in the sunset, etcetera. Try to include some 'people shots'. Z'jo and Zide, my assignment for you guys is to write a review about this place. Try to be honest at best but try to make it appealing to the readers, which will interest them to go here. Got it?" ordered Viper.

"Yes." answered all of them.

"Ok then. I'll watch the kids for you guys so you can do your jobs. We'll meet up here at around 3:00PM ok?" said Viper.

"Sure thing." answered all of them.

"Ok, then. Kids you guys come with Uncle Viper ok?" he asked to Jess and N'kev. They nodded, and then they left.

"Since I'm the editor of the photos you'll take I can help you guys set up shots." said Stahn.

"Ok then let's get started." replied Zen.

* * * * *

So they went about their separate ways, Zide and Z'jo carried around notepads and started asking a few of the tourist how they liked the ruins; Nira was taking photos of the structure while being in the sunset. Zen on the other hand wondered inside the structure.

It was just like the Control Room in Delta Halo except it lacked the 'control room' itself. He took some pictures of the designs on the wall as he moved along the path. It wasn't dark inside because there were some "mine" lights that were strung at the sides of the wall. He felt quite odd as he went deeper into the structure. There was a draft that he felt that was blowing at him that came _from _the wall. He came to a spot where a symbol intrigued him.

The symbol was somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't put the right word for it. The symbol showed the intricate designs of the forerunner symbols but it was somehow unique. There seemed to be words etched onto it but the language was unknown to him. He let his hand slide along the indentations the symbols made…Until it happened.

He didn't know what he did but all of a sudden the lights on the wall started flickering then died. It was pitch black, to dark to even see his own hands.

_'Power cut out.' _Zen thought to himself. Then all of a sudden he could hear something _moving_. Like stone shifting in its place but a little bit fainter. Since it was to dark he couldn't quite guess where it came from. Then he sudden gush of wind that seem to _suck _him in a particular direction. The current was too strong. He got sucked in by the wind. He felt he hit his head somewhere and the pain made him faint.

* * * *

Nira was walking into the entrance to the ruins when all of a sudden the lights went out. She stood still her place as she waited for the electricity to go back to the lights that were strung to the wall. There was a sudden gush of wind that seems head _inside_ the ruin. Then all of a sudden it stops and the lights go back again. She wondered what just happen but quickly shook it off and continued photographing the symbols.

* * * *

"Uh… My head." groaned Zen as he rubbed his head.

It was still pitch black so created himself a flashlight.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He was no longer standing in front of the wall he was examining earlier. Instead he was in a circular room. He didn't quite understood what happen earlier but he guessed it was somewhat related to him because he was a Creator.

He waved the flashlight around and saw there was a pedestal in the middle of the room in where he was in. Curiosity got the best of him and he approached it. There seemed to be a chest on top of the pedestal. He strapped his flashlight to his shirt and examined the chest. For some reason he felt vaguely that he was Indiana Jones. He chuckled at the thought and examined the chest.

It was an odd looking chest. It had these weird symbols on its side. Weirdly enough there was no sign of a lock or handle to open the chest. He touched and all of sudden it glowed white. Not just any white but the same shade of white that Zen had seen on the white ball he saw that got him into this dimension. The light radiated making the room be bathed by it. Then he literally saw the chest melt in front of him. The same way things melt when he modifies them.

The light subsided and the chest melted. What it left behind intrigued Zen. It left behind a small ring. But the ring had weird designs to it. It was gold colored. Zen touched it with curiosity then he suddenly saw blurred images of symbols flash right before his eyes. He quickly retracted his finger and the images stopped. He touched it again but this time he felt nothing.

He took the ring in his hands then he heard a voice say,

"Use it well."

He was about to ask, "Who's there!?" when all of a sudden his surroundings shattered like at the time when he saw the future. It shattered and light flooded in. The sudden brightness made him close his eyes. Once his eyes focused he saw that he was outside again.

"There you are!" shouted a voice behind him. He turned on his heel and saw that it was Nira.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Zen then asked, "Why what's wrong."

"We're leaving now." then Nira grabbed his arms and dragged him off towards the parking lot.

* * * * *

Zen did not mention what happen to him to anyone while on the drive back home. It would have sounded so weird to them. Zen already experienced these out of body experiences before like on the time when he was stabbed at the back by an energy sword making him in turn go into the future and helped change certain events. But this time he wasn't stabbed. He had just brushed his hand on a wall and all of a sudden he was sucked in. Then he wakes up finds a chest and a ring. The world shatters around him and he was dragged by Nira back to the parking lot. He didn't even felt time passed by when he found the ring.

Especially the voice he heard that said 'Use it well.' What did the voice mean by 'use it well'. Use it well, what? The ring? He subconsciously made his hand go back down the pocket on where he placed the ring. It was still there meaning everything was real. He wasn't dreaming. Then that means the voice was real as well. He didn't quite understand what the voice meant but he was bound to find out about it.

* * * * *

They arrived at the house of Viper and dropped him off. After arriving at their house, after dropping Zide and Z'jo, he parked the car in the driveway. They all went out the vehicles.

"Zen I'm gonna need the camera now so I can edit the pictures." said Stahn. Zen just robotically removed the camera from his neck and gave it to Stahn.

"Ok then. Good night to you all." said Stahn and went to his house.

"Zen is everything all right?" asked Nira. "You were oddly quiet throughout the trip back here. Is there something wrong?" Zen just shook his head. He was still deep in his thoughts trying to make sense of everything that happened back at the Ruins.

The family ate dinner and then headed for bed. Nira took note of Zen's odd behavior as they ate. He was like staring out into space and he had the dreamy look in his eyes that Nira had understood as the look that Zen made when he is in deep thought; very deep thought.

As the 2 went to bed Zen placed the ring on the table next to the bed. He told himself that he'll look onto it tomorrow morning. As they turned of the lights and went under the covers; Nira cuddled towards Zen.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" she asked. Zen sighed. He turned around face the Sangheili.

"It was just something, nothing you need to worry about." Nira looked at him for a moment then nuzzled him.

"And you say I'm the one addicted." he whispered to Nira's ear.

"Sorry but it seems I can't get enough of you..." said Nira, this time licking Zen with her tongue. Zen felt himself get turned on again.

"Well then…" he whispered to Nira's ear. "I'm all yours."

And with that they had another _session_ that lasted for what like a long time since the two enjoyed every moment of it. As the _session_ ended, Zen felt Nira snuggle up to him and lay her head on his neck. Zen just sighed and placed his hand on Nira's back. He was about to get some sleep when he turned his head and noticed the ring on the table.

Just by sheer curiosity again, he asked himself if it could fit in his ring finger. So with his other hand he took it from the table. He removed his hand from Nira and carefully slid it down his left ring finger. It fit quite perfectly in his finger. That's when something odd happened.

The ring started to glow but not to bright enough to wake Nira up. He felt his body, heat up like a hot kettle. But it seems Nira wasn't bothered by the heat. He felt a slight shock pass down his spine then the ring stopped glowing and the room became dark again. He didn't know what just happened but he let it slide for now. He'll just decipher what had happened tomorrow morning. Since he was very tired he didn't bother to remove the ring, he just slept with it in his hand.

* * *

**If you like what your read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	22. Chapter Misinterpretation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, originial characters belong to me.**

Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC AND LEAVE.

NOTE: As if its not that obvious I'm still gonna say it, This story is not following the  
the original canon of the Halo series.

* * *

Chapter 22 Misinterpretation

Nira woke up only to find Zen, who was under the covers, still asleep. She wanted to get up but it was too comfortable for her to get up. She felt the warmth of Zen's body close to hers. She slowly moved her body closer to Zen to savor the warmth. She slowly moved her arms closer to Zen and slowly moved the covers off him. What she saw made her gasp.

Zen was not the person next to her. Instead he was replaced by another Sangheili whom was naked. Nira blinked, she couldn't quite understand what she saw. Once the shocked set in the realization smacked her like a hammer. Her head started raising red flags with unnerving questions.

'_Did I just sleep with another Sangheili?!' _she thought to herself.

_'Wait… that's impossible I clearly remember that I slept with Zen last night.'_ then another realization hit her.

_'I'm gonna be so screwed if Zen found out…Wait better yet WHERE THE HECK IS ZEN?!' _she thought again.

_'Who the hell is this guy!?' _she asked herself. For her safety she slowly went out of the bed. But before she could even move, the hands of the Sangheili grabbed her and pulled her closer to the body. She tried her best to wiggle out of the embrace but he only tightened it. The Sangheili placed his mandibles on her neck and nibbled affectionately.

That's when a frightening thought crossed her head. She was getting _raped_. She wanted to scream so bad but stopped herself as she remembered that N'kev and Jess were just around the corner. She didn't know how this Sangheili will react to seeing the children suddenly burst into the room. So the best thing she did was to slowly wiggle out of the embrace.

But to her fear it only tightened more. She kept trying to wiggle her way out but the arms around her kept tightening preventing her from escaping. Then she felt the Sangheili place its head on her shoulder,

"Stop squirming." the Sangheili growled playfully. That's when she knew it would be futile to try wiggling her way out. She froze in her place. The Sangheili seem to notice that she froze like a statue and asked in the most concern voice Nira ever heard,

"Nira, what's wrong?"

_'By. The. Rings. It knows my name. But I don't know his.' _The Sangheili noticed that she didn't answer. He turned her around so that he can face her. He noticed that she seemed to be frighten so he asked her again,

"Nira, _what's wrong?_" She didn't answer instead her mandibles were quivering.

She didn't know how to respond to the question of the Sangheili in front of her. If she were to tell him what's wrong she didn't know how he would respond.

"Nira, are you in pain?" he asked really concerned now. She shook her head.

"Then tell me what's wrong." he asked. Nira gulped. She wished that the Sangheili will understand from her point of view.

"You are." she watched as the Sangheili's features changed from concern to a little bit confused.

"What's wrong with _me_?" he asked.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked him. This made the Sangheili even more confused.

"What are you talking about? It's _me_, Zen." Zen didn't quite understand what was going on. It was quite odd for Nira to act like this. She looks she's seen a ghost.

Nira's mind completely went next passed overdrive which is hyperdrive. It started processing every bit of information she had received from the sentence the Sangheili gave. He just told her that _he_ was_ Zen_. That did not add up because, A. Zen was a human. B. The person in front of her was a Sangheili. It just didn't make any sense.

"No, you are not Zen." she said shaking her in disbelief. Zen just looked at her still confused.

"I think you should look in the mirror." said Nira. Zen sat up and went to the bathroom. He didn't bother covering himself up with clothes. He opened the door and looked at the mirror on top of the sink. What he saw made him scream in horror. The figure that was reflected by the mirror was not his face. Instead it showed a Sangheili looking back at him with his mandibles agape.

"AH!!!" he screamed. He recognized his voice sounded even different. He touched his head, trying to make sure it was really there. He touched his 4 mandibles. They were real. He looked at his hand. Instead of 4 fingers and a thumb, he had 2 thumbs 2 fingers. His eye color was still the same to his comfort. It was still green. Then he looked _down_ on himself. This action made him hyperventilate. He looked down and to his horror, his...his…his…_Manhood_ wasn't there anymore! This entirely made him faint.

* * * * * *

"…Uh…" groaned Zen as he woke up. He was lying on the bed, oddly still naked. But he didn't pretty much care. 'Cause he just had one of the weirdest dreams he ever had. In his dream, he woke up that he became a Sangheili. He just chuckled at the thought of it. He then rubbed his eyes with his hand. As he rubbed it, he felt his hand brush against his mouth. He felt it brush against two stumps.

It wasn't a dream after all.

He DID become a Sangheili. All of it was true. Zen groaned at the thought of it all. He then stood up and stretched. His joints cracked as he did this. He approached his closet and chose some pair of clothing. After some modifications he managed to wear the clothes with ease. He felt his stomach rumble as he remembered ha hadn't eaten breakfast.

He stepped out and went downstairs. To his surprise she could smell food on the table. He sat down on one of the chairs then Nira came out of the corner. She had her arms crossed across her chest. Zen looked at her with his mandibles drooped.

She felt pity as she saw her consort have trouble eating food. Of course, Zen only knew how to eat with one jaw and not 4. So with a sigh, she approached Zen and helped him eat. She took the utensil and spoon fed Zen, much like a mother would do to her children.

"Thanks." muttered Zen as he took swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"They're at Viper's. He agreed to baby-sit them for the day, since he wasn't busy. I already told the kids about your_ condition_ and they seem to understand it quite easily." Zen gave him an odd looked but dropped it.

"What am I going to do with you?" said Nira with a slight smirk.

"I don't know. I can't even remember what happened that made me into _this._" answered Zen gloomily.

"Well then we have to figure it out, don't we?" asked Nira.

"I guess your right." groaned Zen.

"Well we need to go to The Hub again." said Nira standing up.

"Why?" asked Zen.

"Because I need to buy you clothes that'll fit you." said Nira with a smirk. Zen couldn't help but chuckle.

* * * * *

The 2 walked down the halls of The Hub and was headed to H&A. Nira was holding Zen's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" asked Zen. Nira looked at him,

"What? Is it wrong to hold hands with your consort?" she asked. Zen shook his head but asked,

"Well people may recognize you and…" he trailed off.

"Stop worrying Zen." assured Nira.

"Ok." said Zen.

"C'mon we need to buy you clothes." she said as they stepped into the H&A Store.

* * * * *

Zide was walking down the halls of The Hub, due to the fact he needed to buy a few things. As he was walking, he saw a very peculiar site. First he didn't understand what he saw. He saw Nira with another Sangheili. But that wasn't the one making it wrong. He saw her _holding hands_ with the Sangheili. This made his curiosity spark and he followed them. He quickly took a shortcut and hid behind a shrub. The two passed by the shrub he was hiding and he heard a bit of their conversation.

"Why are you holding my hand?" asked the male Sangheili.

"What? Is it wrong to hold hands with your consort?" answered Nira.

Then he couldn't hear anymore of the conversation as he was shocked by what he had just heard.

_"Is it wrong to hold hands with your consort?" _the sentence kept replaying in his head. It was like cold ice to his ears. He could clearly remember that Zen was Nira's consort. This all wrong. Nira said it like he was so sure about it. Who was this Sangheili with her?

Zide rose from the bush and got a glimpse of the couple as they walked into H&A. He took down the details of the male Sangheili: Tall, 7 ft. Weight, fare. Skin tone, jet black. Muscle build, well built.

_'I've never seen this guy before.' _he thought to himself. Then a frightening thought came to him.

'_Was Nira cheating on Zen?! No… that's impossible, she wouldn't do that.' _he shook his head.

_'Who does this guy think he is?! Nira already has a family of her own. Does this man have no honor!?'_ he was getting angry.

_'I'll have to get to the bottom of this. I'll need backup.' _he quickly approached the nearest payphone and dialed number of their apartment. It gave 2 rings then someone picked up.

"This is Z'jo 'Evanam speaking, who is this?" asked Z'jo.

"Z'jo it's me Zide." then he heard Z'jo sigh at the other end.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked.

"We have a _problem_." he asked emphasizing the word 'problem'. Z'jo noticed the seriousness in his voice,

"What's the problem?"

"I think… I think… Nira is cheating on Zen." There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and then he heard Z'jo laugh nervously.

"What are you talking about? That's preposterous."

"No, its not; Get down here at The Hub right now." he heard Z'jo snort at the other end.

"Ok, if it makes you happy." then the line went dead.

* * * * *

Zen and Nira went inside the H&A and started buying Zen some clothes for him, Sangheili clothes. Afterwards they headed for lunch, in which they decided they would be taking it in The Hub. They stepped in one of the restaurants named, Sangheili Delights. They sat down and ordered food. They had minimal chatter until the food came and that's when they ate.

"Nira, you don't have to feed me anymore." said Zen a little bit annoyed.

"C'mon I like doing It." said Nira playfully as she held up one of the dining sticks to Zen's mouth.

"Ok." said Zen giving up and he plucked the meat out of the sticks.

* * * * *

"See that! They're feeding each other!" exasperated Zide to Z'jo who was behind a bush. They could see Nira and the male Sangheili from the window of the restaurant.

"That could mean anything. Maybe he's a friend." said Z'jo.

"A friend that wasn't introduced to us?" asked Zide. Z'jo exhaled.

"Should we tell father about this?" Z'jo asked.

"No! I don't think he can take it very well." said Zide.

"Look, now they're holding hands again!" cried Zide as he looked into the restaurant again. There he saw Nira and the Sangheili holding hands.

"This is getting out of hand." said Z'jo.

"Should we confront Nira about this tomorrow?" asked Zide.

"Tomorrow then." said Z'jo.

* * * * *

Zen and Nira had enjoyed their day on The Hub. As they got inside their house Zen sat on the couch, exhausted. He never knew Sangheili could get tired, and when they do get tired, they're _tired_. Nira was at the kitchen fixing dinner for the kids. N'kev and Jess were still at Viper's but Viper assured them that he'll drop the children off before dinner time. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." said Zen. He stood up and approached the door. He opened it and saw Stahn outside. Thinking quickly he called Nira.

"Nira, someone's looking for you!" he shouted and discreetly hid himself. He stood behind a pillar of the house and listened intently.

"Nira who was that?" asked Stahn curiously.

"Um… He's a… neighbor." Stahn raised an eyebrow but didn't pry.

"Anyway, I'm looking for Zen, have you seen him?" this made Nira discreetly shudder.

"Um…He's not here right now." she answered.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know but I can relay the message for him." Stahn narrowed his eyes but didn't go any further.

"Well ok, tell him that Zide and Z'jo were looking for him; said it was urgent." Nira nodded. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No that's all." answered Stahn.

"Ok, then goodbye." then Nira closed the door. Stahn was shocked by the sudden un-hospitality and was transfixed in his position.

"Psst! Stahn get back here." called a voice behind a tree. Stahn snapped out of his position and went to the voice.

"So what do you think?" asked Zide.

"I don't know, she's obviously hiding something." Z'jo nodded.

"Well it's settled then, well confront the 2 of them tomorrow." said Z'jo.

* * * * * *

Zen sighed as he washed himself in the shower; the warm water relaxing his alien body muscles. It felt quite odd as the water hit his scaly skin; a completely new feeling. He sighed again as he turned the shower off and toweled off. He dressed himself in his nightclothes. He went to the lights, turned it off, and went under the covers. Nira who was already there, snuggled up to him.

Zen sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. And a thought crossed his mind.

"I may get stuck with this _body _for a while so…" he trailed. Nira looked up to him.

"So?" she asked.

"Um… Nira I really don't want to ask you this but…" he trailed. Nira sat up and looked at him.

"But…?" she asked curious now.

"But…" Zen gulped. "…Can…you… teach me about your…_reproductive system._" the last two words came out more of a whisper.

Nira smirked and understood what he really wanted to know. Then a somewhat twisted cruel thought came to her mind. Zen technically was still a virgin Sangheili. This is going to be interesting, since virgin Sangheili's were very, _very sensitive_. She planned on giving Zen the time of his life.

"Ok." she smiled at herself.

"Take off your clothes then." Zen looked at her a little bit disturbed by the tone of her voice but nevertheless complied.

"You really are straight forward aren't you." said Zen as he stood up. He quickly undressed. He was about to walk to the lights to turn it on but Nira intervened,

"Don't turn the lights on." Zen was intrigued,

"Why?" Nira smiled mischievously to herself in which Zen didn't see since it was dark.

"'Cause I'll be using a different technique to teach you." she answered.

"Ok then lie down on the bed." she said. Zen hesitated for a moment but then complied.

"I want you to relax and close your eyes." Zen did so.

"Ok." Nira cleared her throat. "Contrary to human belief the reproductive organs of Sangheili's are both internal." She placed her hand on Zen's crotch.

The sudden contact of her hand made Zen flinch; Nira noticed this and asked,

"Zen, are you ok?" Zen gulped and answered,

"It's nothing, please continue." his voice sounded hoarse for some reason. Nira knew _exactly_ what Zen was feeling and this was what she wanted.

"Ok… Although in Sangehili's the males are the only one who has an internal and external reproductive organ." she brushed her hand on Zen's crotch.

The sudden action made Zen flinch again. It felt like electricity was passing through him. Nira noticed it and asked,

"Zen is there something wrong?" he only shook his head. Nira grinned smugly. She was pleasuring Zen, and Zen was completely oblivious to it since he was still getting used to the sensations.

"The male Sangheili's main reproductive organ only comes out when he is aroused." she slowly rubbed Zen's crotch.

The sudden sensations made Zen flinch again. Nira who understood what he was feeling asked,

"Zen, that's the third time you did that. What's wrong?" but she already knew what was causing him to flinch.

"Its…It's…-"but Nira cut him off.

"Is it because when I do this?" she asked seductively. She rubbed Zen's crotch in a circular motion. The sudden rush of sensation made Zen almost faint. He's breathing became raspy. His mandibles started quivering making him talk in stutters.

"Ye…Yes…" he gulped. He hoped that Nira would stop doing _that_. But to his utter horror she didn't stop instead she kept rubbing it, slowly and deliberately.

"Nira…Please...Stop…" he was breathing quite heavily now. She didn't stop. Instead she kept rubbing more.

"Please…Stop…I'm begging you…Stop…" he's voice barely audible due to him hyperventilating. Nira nuzzled him lovingly then whispered in his ear,

"Why should I stop it when it feels good for you?" Zen tried to move his hands to stop her but he was clearly too much influenced by the pleasures he was receiving that he couldn't move them. That's when it dawned on Zen that he was now only under the mercy of his wife. He then felt his shaft hardened. Nira gave an audible 'Hmmm…' clearly impressed. She then grabbed it and squeezed gently.

Zen could feel tears tracing cold trails down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. His breath was rasping, and his mandibles were quivering uncontrollably. Nira added just a little pressure in just the right place and Zen lost control. Zen gasped his eyes huge with surprise, as a long moan of delight escaped between his mandibles. His whole body shuddered, right on the verge of release. The poor Sangheili probably hardly knew what was happening to him. Nira stayed with him, squeezing him long and slow, until he ran dry. Zen's jaws clenched as the last ripple of pleasure passed and left him exhausted and mellowed. Zen collapsed, he lay still, panting; he groaned as he felt that he was filled with euphoric pleasure. Nira lied down next to him and nuzzled him.

"Why did you do that to me?" he whispered.

"Because, I love you and I want you to be happy." she answered and she nuzzled him again.

"Well, thank you then." said Zen.

"You're welcome. Don't hesitate to _ask _for it again." she said. Zen sensed the innuendo in it and he smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." then Zen's body, filled exhaustion, gave and he fell asleep.

* * *

**If you like what you read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	23. Chapter The Elite Ring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, original characters belong to me.**

**Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC, JUST LEAVE.**

**NOTE: As if its not that obvious I'm still gonna say it, This story is not following the  
the original canon of the Halo series.**

* * *

Chapter 23 The Elite Ring

Zen woke up and looked to the clock at the end table it said 8:00AM. He could still vividly remember that Nira had _tortured _him last night. But he had to admit it was mind blowing. It finally felt what it feels like to do it from a Sangheili's point of view. He looked to his right and saw Nira was still sleeping on his chest.

His thoughts wavered to the night before yesterday. He could remember that it was his last human night with her. His mind flashed images of the events that happened on that day. The trip they made to Vixofi Ruins. The symbols; the wall; the darkness; the chest he found; the ring...

The grogginess in Zen's body seemed to have been zapped right out of him. He clearly remembered that he wore the ring _just _before he slept. He was too damn lazy to take it off. How could he possible miss this yesterday! Maybe because he was still too shocked at what happened to him he easily forgot about the ring. He got out of bed, slowly, to not wake up Nira and went to the bathroom. He stood in the mirror, naked, and examined his left hand.

He scrutinized his fingers and saw at one of them had symbols that seemed to have been etched onto it. The symbols circled his fingers forming a ring. He tapped the area in his hand with his right, and then the symbols seemed to glow. It flashed faintly then the next thing he knew there it was. The golden ring he found in the ruins, sitting in his finger. He tried to remove it but it seems it was stuck. It then started glowing and his body started heating up He felt a slight shock pass down his spine and the ring stopped glowing.

He looked at the mirror and what he saw took the wind out of him. He literally saw himself _melt_ in front of the mirror. His head melted like hot wax and was replaced by a familiar head. His face melted the same way. His eyes melted and were replaced by the familiar eyes of a human. His mouth melted revealing his one single jaw beneath.

The top of his head melted and hair suddenly started sprouting hair. He felt himself loose some slight height as his hooves melted being replaced by human feet. After the whole melting process which took about 2.5 seconds, he saw the familiar face of Zen Black staring back at him from the mirror.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at the ring then the realization of what it was struck him. It made him shape-shift into a Sangheili. If he wears it he turns into one and when removed he goes back to being a human. Just to test his theory he placed the ring back into his hand. It glowed and he felt the familiar shock down his spine. Then he saw himself melt in front of the mirrors. His face melted and was replaced by the face of a Sangheili. He felt himself get taller as his feet melt and replaced by hooves.

After a few seconds, he saw the reflection of a black skinned Sangheili staring back from the mirror. The ring melted onto his skin and what were left in his finger were the symbols. He was flabbergasted as he found out that his theory actually worked. He walked back into the bedroom and started to dress up.

* * * * *

"What time is it?" asked Zide.

"Uh… Its 9:30AM." answered Stahn.

"Status?" asked Z'jo.

"The Sangheili male did not leave the house. It appears that he slept there." answered Zide.

"This is getting bad." answered Stahn.

The trio was outside, hiding behind a bush. They had agreed that they would stake out Zen's house to check if Zen were to come back or the Sangheili male that they nicknamed, 'X', were to come out of the house. It would appear that X had not left the house and they hypothesized that X slept there for the night.

"Where the hell is Zen?" asked Zide.

"Has me made any contact?" asked Z'jo.

"No, still no contact from Zen. It's like he disappeared starting from yesterday." answered Zide.

"You know guys, what if I go inside?" asked Stahn.

"No way, too risky." answered Zide.

"Well what are we gonna do?" asked Zide.

Then all of a sudden there was a scream that came from inside the house. All of them looked at one another. Then they all said in sync, "Nira." All of them bolted towards the front of the house. Z'jo's mind was racing as thoughts of possible scenarios crossed his mind that contains violence. He shook his head trying to repel the bad thoughts.

'_Let her be alive. Let her be alive'_ he thought to himself.

The trio got to the door and kicked it open. Z'jo surveyed the room. The children weren't in the first floor; probably at the second floor trying to hide. He looked to his left and saw a horrific site.

He saw Nira hugging the back of the wall. In front of him was X. He had his hands placed on her shoulder. The 2 of them looked towards the trio. Z'jo saw the expression in X's face. He identified it as lust. Then he noticed the look on her sister's face which he recognized as fear. One word crossed his mind; _Rape._

"Get your hands off my sister you bastard!" He ran straight forward toward X. It would seemed that he was two stunned at what he did that he didn't have time to react. He lunged at him and both of them toppled to the ground, rolling on top of each other.

"Stop it!!!" shouted Nira. But Z'jo didn't listen he was enraged with anger for what X _tried _to do. Both of them rolled onto the floor. Z'jo tried to land some punches but X had faster reflexes. X, using his feet, kicked Z'jo off him; this made him fly into the air and land onto Stahn and Zide who was too stunned at what was happening.

X stood up and placed himself behind Nira. Nira spread out her arms like she was trying to protect X. Z'jo stood up and was about to lunge again, but Zide, Stahn restrained him.

"What are you doing let go off me!" he barked at them.

"Dude chill out!" shouted Zide.

"Calm down! Z'jo, calm down!" shouted Nira.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nira that bastard tried to rape you!" shouted Z'jo.

"Rape me?" asked Nira surprised. He looked down to Zen who was coughing on the floor.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." answered Zen then Nira helped Zen up.

"Oh, sure help the guy that tried to rape you why don't you." said Z'jo sarcastically.

"Why would he rape me when he's my consort." said Nira.

"No he isn't, Zen's your consort woman. I can't believe your cheating on him!" shouted Zide.

"Yeah he _is_ my consort. This _is_…" she trailed off. She finally understood why Z'jo, Zide and Stahn were acting like this. They had forgotten to tell them about Zen's mystery condition yesterday. They must have misunderstood what they had seen. She smiled slightly and turned to Zen whom was on the same train of thought.

"Care to do the explaining?" asked Nira to Zen.

"My pleasure." said Zen. He then turned to Zide and Stahn whom was still trying to restrain Z'jo.

"Guys its ok." began Zen. "Nira's not cheating on Zen. It's because-"he tapped his hand in where the ring was. It appeared and started glowing."-I'm Zen Black."

Z'jo couldn't believe his eyes. The Sangheili in front of him started melting like he was hot wax. His face melted only to be replaced by a human head. His hands melted, being replaced by human hands. The whole transformation lasted for 2.5 seconds. After that, there he was Zen Black, staring at them. He had a raised brow and was smirking.

Z'jo, Zide and Stahn thought their minds had just farted.

* * * * *

"AWESOME RING ZEN!" shouted Zide, from across the table. Zen had just finished explaining them to what the ring can do.

"Can I see the ring Zen?" asked Stahn.

"Here you go." said Zen handing out his hand.

"Dude where is it?" asked Stahn.

"It's in my palm." said Zen.

"What are you talking about? It's not there." said Zide.

"Huh?" asked Zen.

"Maybe Creators are the only that can see It." suggested Nira.

"Well that explains why you guys can't see It." said Zen. Z'jo sighed.

"I'm really sorry Zen." said Z'jo.

"It's ok, I know you were just being protective of your sister." said Zen.

"Well yeah." said Z'jo.

"Hey, why don't you guys settle down?" asked Nira.

"Well we're not prepared for commitment yet." said Zide and Z'jo.

"Well I gotta start cooking since its nearing lunch." said Nira standing up.

"Let me help you." said Zide.

The group dispersed from the table with Zide and Nira heading to the kitchen to start cooking for lunch. Stahn went to the living room along with Zen and Z'jo. Stahn grabbed a book from the bookshelf and started reading. Z'jo watched what the kids were watching, and Zen sat on recliner relaxing. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." said Zen.

Zen stood up and approached the doorway. He opened it he saw Colde and Viper standing outside.

"What's brings you here?" asked Zen.

"Wait, before I tell you, can I come in?" asked Viper.

"Oh, sure." and Zen stepped out of the way to let the 2 enter.

"Colde!" cried N'kev and Jess as they saw the Glytrol.

"Hello young ones." said Colde approaching the children in the living room.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" shouted Zide from the dining room.

"Let's discuss this over lunch then." said Viper.

* * * * *

"Ok, so the reason I came here." said Viper after drinking a glass of water.

They all finished eating their lunches. N'kev and Jess were playing with Colde at the living room.

"Is that I would like to congratulate you guys for a job well done." continued Viper.

"Well done in what?" asked Stahn.

"For a job well done in your first assignment." said Viper.

"You mean the Vixofi Ruins assignment?" asked Nira.

"Yes." said Viper taking out 5 brown envelopes from his jacket. He handed them each to Zen, Nira, Zide, Stahn and Z'jo.

"This is your paycheck." said Viper. Zen opened his paycheck and counted the money. It was about up to $5000. Zen was surprised at the amount and asked Viper,

"I think you overpaid us." Viper shook his head.

"Don't be surprised Zen. The Canyon Messenger is a newspaper and a magazine. This said magazine gets international meaning it is also sent into Sangheilios. So the job obviously pays well." Zide chuckled.

"Well I'm lucky then to get the job." said Zide.

"Yeah you are. Anyways we've got a new assignment." said Viper.

"Please don't let be old forerunner ruins." said Zen. Viper raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well we nearly killed each other due to a misinterpretation of identity." said Zen looking at Z'jo. He just bowed his head.

"What?" asked Viper confused.

"Well Zen, found this ring we nicknamed it the Elite Ring since the wearer can ship-shape into a Sangheili." answered Stahn.

"Can I see it." asked Viper curiously.

"Well you technically can't see the ring since only Creators can see It." said Zen taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Well can I see you transform then." said Viper.

"Wait, you're not surprised by the term 'creator'." asked Z'jo.

"Yeah, we never mentioned this stuff to you before." said Zide looking at Viper curiously.

"Nor did Johnson, John and Cortana; let's just say I heard it somewhere before." said Viper with a smirk. Zen eyed him suspiciously but gave up.

"Ok, this is how it works." said Zen wearing the ring in his finger. A few moments later he transformed into a Sangheili.

"That's a very interesting ring… Well anyways about our new assignment." said Viper. Zen removed the ring and sat down on the chair again, human again.

"Where are we going this time?" asked Nira.

"Guess?" said Viper.

"A beach?" asked Zide.

"Nope." answered Viper.

"A ruin again?" asked Z'jo.

"Nope not this time." answered Viper.

"A forest?" asked Stahn.

"Nope, not even close." answered Viper smirking now.

"Hmm… This seems very hard." said Zen. He thought for a moment.

"I give up." said Zide and Stahn.

"I'm stumped." said Z'jo.

"Ditto." said Nira.

"Zen, are you gonna guess?" asked Viper. Zen shook his head. "I'm stumped."

"Well then." said Viper. He cleared his throat.

"The next location for our assignment is…Bonn Ridge Vineyard."

* * *

**If you like what you read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	24. Chapter A New Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, original characters belong to me.**

**Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC, JUST LEAVE.**

**NOTE: As if its not that obvious I'm still gonna say it, This story is not following the  
the original canon of the Halo series.**

* * *

Chapter 24 A New Year

"Bonn Ridge Vineyard?" asked Zen.

"Yup, were going to a wine making facility." said Viper.

"Wow." said Stahn.

"When are we going?" asked Z'jo.

"Well it depends can you guys go this afternoon?" asked Viper.

"Well were free this afternoon." said Zide.

"Well it's settled then we're going at the end of the week." said Viper.

"That would be on December 31?" asked Zide.

"Yep" answered Viper.

* * * * *

**TIME FRAME: December 31**

A few minutes later Zen pulled up, in front of the house of Viper's. Stahn had already distributed the cameras for them. Zen stepped out and went into the back. Viper came out a few moments and approached Colde who was sitting in front of the lawn.

"Colde, if you get hungry just asked John, Johnson or Thel to cook you something to eat." said Viper to Colde.

"Sure." answered Colde. Viper patted him in the head and stepped into the driver's seat.

"Why aren't they coming with us?" asked N'kev.

"Well John, Johnson and Thel were tired. They agreed that they'll just cook us a feast when we come back home later." answered Viper.

"Yehey! We get to play with Colde again!" cried Jess. Viper smiled. He placed the AI chip of Cortana again on the slot.

"Ok, where are we going this time?" asked Cortana, her voice came out of the speakers.

"Bonn Ridge Vineyard." answered Viper.

"ETA 1 hour." said Cortana, and then the Van moved on.

* * * *

The drive wasn't that much long since the Vineyard was near. As they neared the Vineyard, they could see fields of grapes in the distance. There was a building, which Zen guessed to be the processing plant, not far off from the distance. It was a basic industrial plant but oddly wasn't giving out black smoke.

"That right there is where they package the wine and export it to another places." said Viper pointing to the industrial plant. A few moments later they passed a sign saying "Bonn Ridge Vineyard, up ahead."

The vehicle halted and parked at the parking lots in front of the visitor's area for the Vineyard. They were a few cars there and a couple of tour buses. It was quite obvious that this place was a tourist spot. They stepped out of the car and stretched as they were sitting for a long time.

"Ok, guys same thing procedure as last time. But this time we're not separating with one another. Since this place is big we have to work fast." ordered Viper.

* * * * *

The Vineyard was actually bigger than one would think. The fields of grapes were actually still part of the Vineyard but only a selected portion of it is opened to the public for 'grape picking'. Zen and Nira took snapshot of people taking grapes along with an overview of the fields. Z'jo and Zide started asking the people around the place about their opinion of the place.

Viper and Stahn watched the kids as they did their work. N'kev and Jess were enjoying themselves as they ate the grapes they picked. It was actually allowed to eat the grapes you pick. Soon after the 'Grape Picking' area they went to the 'Wine Making' area. It was basically a large room that showed the machinery and the works on how they transform grapes into wine.

Afterwards they went to the 'Packaging Facility' where they could see lots and lots of bottles riding on conveyor belts. They were then transported and got filled up with wine. N'kev and Jess were amazed at the entire process while Zen and Nira watched their kids with private smiles.

They then moved onto the 'Wine Tasting' area. It was here that you can actually sample all the wines the Vineyard had to offer. They were only a few restrictions such 18 only and must have at least one person in the group to not drink the wine. Viper kindly suggested the fact that he would be the one not to taste the wine since he already tasted them.

Zen walked along the tables showing the different wines the Vineyard had to offer. They were all placed in bowls with serving spoon that can be used to transfer the wine into a small paper cup that can be found near it to allow the person to taste it. Most of the wines were made of Grapes but there were others such as Apple, Banana and more. The Vineyard had a _lot_ to offer. There was one there labeled, _The Big One_; under it read that its alcohol content was quite high than the average wine.

Zen being a curious person took a cup and filled it with it. He smelled it and the aroma filled his nose. It smelled _alcoholic_. Zen wasn't the type of person you could find to have hangovers since he wasn't a drinker. He only drinks as long as the occasion demands it. That's why he never knew how much exactly he could take.

With a deep breath he took a gulp. Not a sip but a gulp. He emptied the glass with one long gulp. He literally felt his face flush as the effects of the alcohol overcome him. He felt his head start to swim and his eyesight to blur. He even started hiccupping. He walked back to Nira, who tasted a banana flavored wine, and placed his hand over her shoulder for support. She looked at him and immediately realized that he was drunk.

"You're drunk aren't you?" she asked Zen.

"What makes you *hic* say that?" he asked. But before Nira could respond Zen collapsed onto the floor snoring. Zide and Z'jo rushed over to her to see what happen.

"Drunk?" asked Zide with a smirk.

"Yup." said Nira.

"I'll carry him to the car." said Z'jo kneeling beside Zen and scooping him up in his arms.

"Thanks." said Nira.

* * * * * *

"Mom what's wrong with daddy?" asked Jess. They were now in the van heading back to Viper's house. Zen was sitting in the front, sleeping.

"He's umm… Drunk." answered Nira.

"Oh…" said N'kev. Zide chuckled.

"That's why kids you should never drink alcohol." Jess and N'kev giggled.

"Let me guess he drank _The Big One_ didn't he?" asked Viper.

"Yup." answered Z'jo.

"Wow, the alcohol levels in Zen's body has spiked to an all time high." said Cortana.

"I can't imagine why." said Zide.

* * * * *

A few moments later they stopped at the front of Viper's driveway. All of them stepped out along with Zen being carried by Z'jo. He stirred as Z'jo carried him into the eyes. Z'jo looked at him and Zen blushed.

"Z'jo have I ever *hic* told you… your _hot_." said Zen, his voice still a little bit slurred then he fell to unconsciousness again. Z'jo turned purple at the comment.

"Uh… Thank you?" said Z'jo as he laid Zen down onto the couch. Zide who was near him started laughing.

"Wow he really _is_ drunk." said Zide.

* * * * *

A few moments later Zen opened his eyes. He groaned as he still felt he was dizzy. He sat up and recognized that he was at Viper's house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was currently 7 PM. It was approximately 2 hours since he passed out at the Vineyard.

He stood up and his knees felt wobbly as he was still a bit dizzy. He looked up as he saw Nira stepped into the living room.

"You're awake." said Nira. She immediately rushed to his side as Zen feet gave.

"Sit down." she said as she helped him to sit down.

"What happened?" asked Zen.

"Well you passed out after drinking a strong wine." answered Nira. Zen chuckled.

"I was could never really handle alcohol that well." Nira smiled.

"C'mon they're waiting for us at the dinner table." and both of them stood up.

* * * *

They all ate their dinner; all of them, Viper, Zen, Nira, John, Johnson, Thel, N'kevm, Jess, Z'jo and Zide. They had enjoyed this moment; it was like a family reunion. They all shared what had happened back at the Vineyard. Zen felt his insides warmed as he conversed with his friends and family. His mind wavered back to his _original _family back at the other dimension. He longed to see them again but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

It was kind of a bittersweet moment. He remembered how his life had changed in less than one year. It really happened only in one year. One moment he was going to the mall to celebrate with his friends then he sees this white ball and all of a sudden he finds himself in alternate reality.

He remembered how he nearly died by being stabbed by an energy sword. But along with that he managed to change the course of history by going into the future and adding a few _things_ here and there to make certain things happen. He was quite amazed at what he had achieved and now looked at the bright future in front of them.

"Hey guys lets go to the garden." said Viper.

"Why?" asked Johnson.

"You'll see why in a few minutes." said Viper.

* * * * *

A few minutes all of them stood outside in Viper's garden. All of them stared at the black sky which was filled with stars shining brightly.

"Why are we here again?" asked John. Viper looked at him then back at the sky.

"Ok its going to happen in 5…4…3…2…1…" he counted down then they could see a rocket get launched into the sky. It exploded and gave bright colors. It was a firework. All of them looked awe at the fantastic light show in front of them.

"So this is the fireworks you speak of?" asked Thel to Zen who was near him.

"Yes, this it." answered Zen.

"Hey, Zen how old is N'kev?" asked Thel curiously looking at the boy who had his mandibles agape as he stared at the fireworks.

"Um… 7 year's old." answered Zen.

"Oh… his training should start in the next year then." said Thel. Zen looked at him confused.

"Unless… you know if you don't want him to go to the army." Thel added as an afterthought. Zen stared at him, then went over to N'kev and knelt beside him.

"N'kev what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked. N'kev thought for a moment then came to an answer,

"I want to be like you father, I want to help protect people." Zen smiled and nodded. Thel heard his statement and said to Zen,

"It's settled then; he should start training next year." Zen nodded but looked at little worried. Thel noticed that he seems to be worrying about his son.

"Don't worry I can personally oversee his training and I'll train him with the energy sword." said Thel. Zen raised an eyebrow,

"You would do that?" Thel nodded,

"It's the least I can do. And besides I want my grandson to become a strong fighter, like his grandfather." Zen chuckled at this.

He gazed up again and watched the fireworks unfold. New Year was just right around the corner. To Zen, New Year always meant 3 things: A new beginning. A new bright future ahead of them and lastly it meant a new Life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: As I have mention in my profile, Life is planned to reach up to 25 chapters. Meaning this is actually the last chapter and the next will be the epilogue. **

**If you like what you read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


	25. Chapter Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Halo universe, which is the property of Bungie Studios.  
However, original characters belong to me.**

**Note: To people who don't like the story, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FAN FIC, JUST LEAVE.**

**NOTE: As if its not that obvious I'm still gonna say it, This story is not following the  
the original canon of the Halo series.**

* * *

Chapter 25 Epilogue

After the fireworks show, all of them went to their homes respectively. Thel, John and Johnson told that they would be leaving next thing in the morning and asked Zen if he could drive them to the airport. Or more like make Zen sit in the Driver's Seat and let Cortana drive. Nevertheless Zen agreed to do it.

The family went back to the house to get some rest. Zen lied down in the bed, exhausted his head partly feeling dizzy. As always Nira snuggled up to him and both of them drifted together.

* * * * * *

In the middle of the night, N'kev awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. He suddenly felt hot. He felt a strange power was surging toward his body. He felt his body burned. His head felt like it would burst out from his skull. He wanted to badly scream but no sound came out. He prayed for the pain to stop, his prayer was answered and he became unconscious due to the pain in his head.

* * * * * *

The next day Zen went downstairs where Thel, John and Johnson were waiting. Stahn, Nira, Zide, Z'jo, Viper and Colde went over to bid the trio farewell. Jess and N'kev were playing with Colde.

"Are we all set?" asked Johnson. Thel and John checked themselves for the last time and nodded.

"Well this is goodbye." said Johnson to Viper. Viper in turn hugged him.

"Visit some time again, Ok?" asked Viper. Johnson smirked.

"Of course." he answered.

"So can we go now." said John, he was now wearing his MJOLINR armor.

"Wait I have to look for something." said Zen as he checked his pockets. He had lost his ring in the house. He remembered he placed it somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

"What do you seek?" asked Thel. Zen looked at him and sighed,

"The Elite Ring." he answered. He checked the drawers of the desk but still he couldn't find it. The ring was important to him since it holds special powers and he never parted with it.

"Has anyone seen my ring?" he asked at the crowd in front of him. He knew this was a stupid question because they couldn't see it only he could.

"Father, is this what you were looking for?" asked a voice. All of the heads turned to the voice and was surprised to see N'kev hold out his hand. Zen looked at it and saw the ring in his palm. He took it and said thanks. He turned around and was about to tell them to go but stopped when he noticed the tension all of a sudden.

"Zen, I thought you said only creators can see the ring." said Z'jo.

"Yeah I di-"he stopped short as the realization hit him. He slowly turned around and faced N'kev who was staring at the crowd who was staring at him. Zen approached him, knelt and asked,

"N'kev, where did you get this ring?" he asked showing the ring in his hands. N'kev mandibles quivered as he realized that he was in trouble. Zen noticed this and quickly assured him,

"I'm not angry N'kev. I just want to know where you found this ring." he asked. N'kev looked at him then gulped.

"I found it on the floor." he answered. Zen now remembered that he must've dropped when he was walking around the house earlier.

"You found it on the floor?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I saw it on the floor; I picked it up and gave it to you since you were looking for it." Zen nodded. This doesn't add up, how he could have _seen_ it on the floor when it was invisible unless…

He turned his head and looked at the crowd behind him. All of them seemed curious at what was transpiring in front of them. He turned his head back to N'kev who was still staring at him. If what he thinking was true then that must've mean he has…

"N'kev can you remove your shirt." he asked N'kev. N'kev flinched as he heard this, in which Zen noticed, but he nevertheless complied. He removed his shirt and what Zen saw took his breath away. Nira gasped along with the rest of the crowd.

Zen saw in N'kev chest was a scar, a scar in the pattern of a Forerunner symbol. It was like a completely copy of his own scar in his chest.

"N'kev, where did you get that scar?" he asked serious now.

"I woke up earlier and found it this morning." he said.

"Before that, did anything happen to you during the night?" he asked. N'kev then told them what he had experienced during the night. Zen quickly recognized the similarities. A burning body, throbbing pain in the head; it was clearly the same thing that happened to him when he got his Creator power.

"Guys." said Zen as he slowly turned his head to the crowd.

"I think my power transferred to N'kev and now… He has Creator Powers as well."

**************************** THE END **********************************

* * *

**Author's Notes: *SIGH* its sad to end a story but everything comes to an end. If you guys are ever interested on what happens to N'kev after this life changing experience, just read the sequel that would be: Creator Chronicles: Consanguinity.**

**Special Thanks:  
**

**I would like to give this section for the people who helped with this Fan Fiction and those who read it through the end:**

**1. Of course my family.**

**2. sirjamie ~ without him this story wouldn't be this long.**

**3. To the people who found the time to read this fan fic and gives reviews as well. I thank you for your time.  
**

**TIMELINE:  
**

**This Fanfic was made on December 2 2009 and was finished on December 22 2009.**

**

* * *

If you like what you read and want more, please favorite the story and the author,  
subscribe for story to story alert and please leave some reviews.**


End file.
